Filling Gaps
by StoryTime87
Summary: After the helicarriers fell in Washington D.C. and Bucky left Steve on the river bank, Bucky had a lot on his mind. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could remember definitively, except for one thing. Alpha was her name. He remembered her from his time in Hydra. She could be useful for remembering his past due to her abilities. But Alpha proved to be not who he remembered.
1. Days 1-2

_Days 1-2…_

Alpha's limbs shook just as much as her unsteady heart. She had to work hard to keep her hands gripped firmly on the baseball bat. The Hydra agents that were assigned to guard her laid unconscious on the floor. Alpha's chest rose and fell heavily as her eyes scanned the room for any movement. The AI in her mind marked each person's brain activity and vitals for her to see. None of them were dead, much to Alpha's relief, but even better none of them were going to wake anytime soon.

Alpha was about to finally release the metal bat when something in the safe house creaked. Her eyes shot up to the sound and scanned through the walls to see what was moving. A singular, large figure skulked through the wreckage Alpha had left behind during the fight. The figure turned its head side to side, assessing her damage. With her heart in her throat, Alpha scurried over the bodies and behind the only door into her room. She steadied her still uneven breaths and held the bat at the ready for the intruder. Soon the door swung open slowly. A tall and dark haired figure slipped silently into the room. The man turned slightly to the left, away from Alpha. Alpha's throat caught. His left hand, which was mostly covered by a black fingerless glove, was bright silver and looked mechanical.

With lightning speed Alpha swung the bat onto the back of the man's head. At the last possible second he turned and caught her bat with his right hand, the human one. His dark eyes burrowed into Alpha's mismatched ones with no emotion. He wrenched the bat from her hands and threw it across the room. Alpha stepped backwards to create some distance, not like that would do much good. All of her nightmares were coming together and stalked towards her menacingly. Alpha tripped and fell hard with her hands thrown behind her. There was a loud crack and Alpha grimaced. She scuttled herself further into the corner holding her broken wrist to her chest. The Winter Soldier blinked once in surprise at her movements.

Alpha held up her good hand to defend herself when she pressed as far as she could into the corner.

"Please," She gasped. "Please don't hurt me." She pleaded. The Winter Soldier hovered dauntingly over Alpha. Alpha's eyes scanned his body quickly to find his weak points. They were marked by faint blue circles in her vision. The AI in her brain sent the best possible strategies to escape within seconds. Alpha just had to choose one then hope for the best. The Winter Soldier got within arm's reach of Alpha. He began to kneel down and reach towards her. Alpha focused all of her strength into her right leg. She firmly kicked him in the crotch and sent him flying onto his back.

Alpha took that chance to bolt for the door. She closed the door to her room and knew it wouldn't do much good, but she did it anyway. She was almost to the front door when her bedroom door splintered apart. She was halfway across the yard and to the woods when he burst through the front door after her. She didn't know why he was there but she knew whenever he was around it didn't mean anything good.

She was almost to the woods when something hit her squarely in the back and sent her into the dirt. After the initial impact she couldn't breathe she was hit so hard. A firm and familiar hand grabbed onto her bicep and lifted her onto her feet. The Winter Soldier held her up so high she was barely on her tiptoes. Her arm burned from his grip. Alpha took her free arm, thankfully the one with the good wrist, and began pounding it onto his chest. But, she was very weak from that last blow and couldn't do much. She was about nose to nose with him and about couldn't breathe. He had broken a few of her vertebra and she couldn't hold her torso up without worsening the intense pain in her back.

"Please…" She whimpered. Alpha blinked her eyes a few times to get rid of the black dots in them. The Winter Soldier pulled her even closer and shook her in the process. Alpha closed her eyes as her back gave out a scream of new pain. She could feel some of the broken plates piercing into her skin and blood pooling on the back of her shirt.

"I… need… your… help." The Winter Soldier whispered. Alpha opened her eyes a sliver.

"W-what?" Alpha's voice was near inaudible and a very high pitch. The Winter Soldier shook his head slightly before returning his dark gaze onto Alpha's face.

"I need you." He repeated his request. Alpha's lips trembled as her shaking fingers locked into a fist on his chest. That was when she noticed he wasn't wearing his normal uniform. He wore a thick sweatshirt with normal looking pants and shoes.

"This is a terrible way to ask for help." Alpha squeaked. He shook her again. Alpha bit her lip to absorb the pain.

"I'm not asking. You are going to help me." He growled. Then he added more to himself than to Alpha, "You are the only one I remember that can." She furrowed her brow.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you? I'll be damned if I help anyone from Hydra ever again." Alpha spat back. The Winter Soldier dropped Alpha, who curled up on her side holding onto her injured wrist. She couldn't very well attend her back on her own.

"Get up. We're taking the car out in front." He ordered. Alpha whimpered quietly.

"And how do you propose I do that?!" She cried. "You broke some of my vertebra and I can't move." He turned back with no emotion on his face. Alpha cowered and turned so her front was more towards the ground than to him. Suddenly he knelt down and turned Alpha onto her stomach. He tore apart the back of her bloodied shirt and began examining her wounds. The fingers of his metal hand lightly traced her broken metal vertebra. Alpha's back tensed and she tried to pull away from his reach. He rolled her back over then suddenly snapped the metal pieces that were imbedded where they weren't supposed to be back into place. Alpha screamed. There were a few whirrs and clicks as Alpha's cyborg spine mended itself. The skin around it continued to bleed. The Winter Soldier tore off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around Alpha's middle, where she was still bleeding. He rolled her up into his arms and quickly carried her into the ransacked house.

The Winter Soldier settled Alpha onto a couch that was relatively intact then scoured the house for medical supplies. Alpha's eyes streamed as the mechanical parts to her body finished healing but for frightening, unknown reasons the rest of her wasn't. She clutched her broken wrist and bit her bottom lip hard, waiting, begging, for the pain to stop. Soon the Winter Soldier was back with supplies. He removed is bloodied sweatshirt from Alpha's middle. He cleaned then patched up the torn parts of her back. Once finished with that he rolled her onto her side. He pulled her broken wrist away from her chest and began to wrap it up. Alpha watched with fear and surprise as the thing she feared most since Hydra kidnapped her three years ago knelt there attending her wounds. Just a few months before he was causing those types of wounds with no remorse. Something big had changed. The Hydra agents that watched over her and kept her captive did mention something about needing to regroup with sects of Hydra that had survived but right after they said that Alpha began beating them up with the baseball bat.

Alpha swallowed.

"Why are you helping me?" She dared to ask. He didn't respond or even make eye contact with her. Soon Alpha was completely patched and wrapped up. The Winter Soldier suddenly scooped her up and carried her swiftly out to the car he was talking about. He placed her in the back so she could lie down then slammed into the front. He drove for many miles at very illegal speeds but soon, much to Alpha's astonishment, slowed down into the speed limit and relaxed his shoulders. Alpha tried to relax but fear still made her heart pound. She couldn't believe what was happening. At one moment she thought she could actually be free of Hydra and SHIELD for a good long while but then along came the Winter Soldier and her whole world was tossed into chaos once again.

Alpha watched the Winter Soldier for what must have been hours before her eyes drooped. She didn't even notice falling asleep. She had been through so many stresses in one day her body needed to recharge, desperately.

When she awoke she wasn't in the car anymore. She was laying on a bed in a plain room. She sat up and quickly scanned the room. Her eyes and AI concluded she was in a little motel in Indiana and it was near 2 am. So, she was in the same state but must have been very far away from the safe house. It wasn't a motel she recognized so they most likely didn't have any ways to secretly signal Clint or Natasha. Heck, Alpha would call up Nick Fury or Captain America if she could get them to believe her and get her out quickly.

Alpha reached for the remote on the night stand and turned on the small TV across the room. It immediately appeared at the local news. The weather was what came up first. She was located on the edge of Indiana working towards the south east. Next appeared a piece about some activity in D.C. from a few weeks ago but was still highlight of the news. Alpha's eyes widened. SHIELD had fallen due to an infestation by Hydra for decades which resulted in the destruction of both. Images of helicarriers smoking and falling out of the sky into buildings and each other burned into Alpha's retinas. Next the reported mentioned how Captain America was badly injured but was going to recover. There were no signs of Fury or anyone else who was well known from SHIELD. Alpha's heart thudded in her chest. She had to somehow contact Natasha or Clint. She needed to know if they survived. They were the only people Alpha considered anything close to family. She needed to know.

Alpha turned off the TV and headed for the window. She pulled and tugged but it wouldn't give. She didn't want to break it but she guessed that was the best way out. She hurried for the door and was about to lock it when it swung open. Alpha took a few shocked steps back. And that was the reason she was going to lock the door before trying to break the window. She wanted to detain him a bit if she couldn't break the window quickly.

The Winter Soldier glowered down at her as he strode into the room. He shut the door abnormally quietly behind him. He was wearing a new sweatshirt to hide his mechanical arm and a baseball cap to cast a deep shadow over his face. Alpha knit her brows together as her eyes settled on some bags in his arms. He lifted the bags slightly with the one arm that was holding them.

"Food and some new clothes for you. I got a few things in hopes to find something that fits you." He grunted simply. Alpha pursed her lips slightly and rubbed the edges of the medical patches on her back.

"I don't eat food." Alpha said tersely. The Winter Soldier placed the bags onto the second bed then pulled out an electrical cord.

"I noticed something that looked like USB port on the back of your neck. This cord has a USB port on each end but I got another piece to go with it to make it plug into the wall. You'll be able to charge while you sleep. You'll need it to heal to do what I need you to." Alpha eyed him suspiciously.

"So is the food for you? I thought you didn't need to eat." Alpha commented. She was met only with a fierce stare from him. The Winter Soldier continued to unpack all that he had gotten. Soon he pulled out a small pile of seemingly never ending cloth.

"Where did you get all that?" Alpha asked urgently.

"Doesn't matter." The Winter Soldier replied plainly. At the very end he pulled out a simple backpack. He began to pile the medical supplies and food into the backpack. He then tossed some clothes over to Alpha.

"Try those on." Alpha examined the clothes closely. She noticed the tags were still on them. Alpha curled her lips inward. Everything must have been stolen. She looked up when she realized the Winter Soldier was staring at her. He nodded towards the bathroom. Reluctantly Alpha went to the bathroom and tried on some of the clothes. She tore off all the tags. There was no point in trying to return any of them. Alpha would never get a chance to. The clothes mostly consisted of jeans, t-shirts, and a few jackets. Alpha took off the shirt that was in tatters and removed her bloodied and dirt covered pants. She exchanged them for a clean t-shirt and jeans. Surprisingly everything fit, for the most part.

Alpha exited the bathroom and placed the extra clothes on the bed next to the backpack. The Winter Soldier stuffed them into the backpack roughly. Alpha then noticed there were some medical supplies left out. Next to those was the cord he had talked about. Alpha skirted around the Winter Soldier to the other bed. She eyed him out of fear. He looked so different with civilian clothes and his hair pulled back under a hat. Alpha could actually see his face. If he wasn't so terrifying Alpha would have found him a bit attractive but she tried to not let those things cloud her mind. She needed to stay focused. If any chances were to come up for her to escape she would need to be ready to take them.

Alpha sat on the edge of her bed in awkward silence as the Winter Soldier ate some food and scribbled in a worn notebook. Alpha watched him eat with narrowed eyes and would evert her eyes every time he would glance over. She didn't want to make eye contact with the man that had haunted her nightmares and tortured her for years. It made her very uncomfortable. He finished his food rather quickly then began writing more quickly with the use of his other hand holding the notebook steady on his knees.

"Why do you need me?" Alpha asked with as much strength she could muster. Facing the Winter Soldier was something she wasn't excited to do but she knew she was going to have to in order to survive. He didn't answer. He reached behind him and grabbed the medical supplies he had left out.

"Lie on your stomach. It's time to change your bandages." He growled. Alpha sat with her arms crossed protectively against her chest.

"Answer my question first then I'll cooperate." She demanded. He blinked a few times, standing within reach of Alpha; much too close for her taste. The Winter Soldier shrugged his broad shoulders then sat opposite Alpha.

"I need you to help me find information on someone." Alpha shifted her legs.

"Who?" She asked slowly transitioning away from fear and into curiosity. The Winter Soldier's eyes darted around the floor for a few seconds before grabbing a hold to hers again.

"James Buchanan Barnes." Alpha searched back into her memory banks. She had heard that name before.

"You mean Bucky Barnes? Steve Rodger's best friend from WWII?" Alpha asked. She remembered an image of a document her AI had dug up from some Hydra files while she was sleeping. "I thought he was killed in action." The Winter Soldier's arms tensed and he began to squeeze the medical supplies in his hands.

"I… can't remember." He said sharply between clenched teeth. Alpha began to sit further back on her bed. He looked as though he was going to explode. His head snapped up and made Alpha jump.

"That's why I need you. You're tech and knowledge can find more about him… about me." Alpha's jaw dropped. When Alpha first saw him with his hair pulled back she thought she recognized his face from somewhere other than her dark past. His face matched the mental image her AI saved of Bucky Barnes.

"Why me? There are people more qualified and have more knowledge than me out there." Alpha said loosening her arms a little.

"You're the only one I can remember exclusively. Whenever I tried to remember back for anyone else I could ask help from, your face was the only one that came up. That is why I came to get you to help me." Alpha's eyes widened.

"Is that all you remember of me?" Her voice cracked slightly at the end of her sentence. He tilted his head to the side.

"I vaguely remember your abilities with technology and all Hydra had you do. Why, is there more?" Alpha had to clench her fists to keep from screaming.

"That's all you remember, typical. Hydra probably wiped your memory every time you began to remember your past. I guess that excuses you. A little." Alpha swallowed down oncoming tears of rage. She stood abruptly.

"I'm not going to help you." She said tersely. "And you can't make me. Hydra has fallen so you have no masters to take me to anymore." Alpha stormed for the door. The Winter Soldier grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back.

"I didn't want to use violent force to get you to help me initially but I'm going to now." He growled. He stood with his hand still gripping onto Alpha's wrist. "Now get onto the bed so I can change your bandages. I need you to remain as healthy as possible or else you'll be near useless to me." He added pointing to the bed. Alpha wrinkled her nose. But, after a short stare down with the Winter Soldier's dark eyes, Alpha turned to her bed. He only let go when she showed that was where she was going. Alpha pursed her lips as she pulled up her shirt to reveal the part of her back that was patched up. She settled on her stomach with her arms under her chin. The Winter Soldier sat next to her, sinking the edge of the bed.

He tore off the patches, making Alpha grimace but at least she was grimacing into the bed and he couldn't see. Next he cleaned out her injuries which burned. Every time the metal from his prosthetic arm would touch Alpha's skin she would tense up. There were scars on her back she knew he could see but most likely didn't know were caused by him. There he was fixing up her injuries not even realizing he was working alongside other wounds he had caused. It made Alpha's insides churn, whatever was still in there. She wanted to keep hating him but he was a tool just like her so she sympathized with him.

Quite the predicament.

Thankfully the process didn't take too long because Alpha was falling asleep. There was nothing comforting about what was going on yet she was so tired and needed desperately to recharge. The symptoms one feels when they haven't eaten or drunk water or slept for a long time were the same ones Alpha felt when she needed to recharge. So imagine all of those feelings but suddenly and all at once. That was how Alpha was feeling right at that moment and why she began to feel sleepy. The Winter Soldier didn't linger by Alpha's side once finished with his work. He put away any leftover supplies in the backpack and gave Alpha time to sit up. She gladly put her shirt back in its proper place and with a bit of a huff. That motion reminded her of Natasha's attitude and Alpha's heart tugged painfully with worry.

"How long are you going to keep me to help you?" Alpha asked quietly. The Winter Soldier didn't turn to face her when he answered.

"However long it takes." He replied in a monotonous tone as he pulled out a hand gun. Alpha lightly licked her lips.

"May I have the charger?" Alpha asked timidly after an extremely long silence of her sitting and watching him clean and take apart his gun.

"If you're that tired just go to bed. You slept in the car. Why do you need it now?" He asked in reply.

"I can't fully recharge without a power source helping. Because I can't eat the only way to properly restore energy is to get it from somewhere else." Alpha explained, agitated. She was beginning to feel dizzy and like the room was spinning around her. The Winter Soldier glanced up and must have seen how badly she felt on her face. He got up and plugged it into the wall behind the nightstand. Alpha scuttled her way to the pillows at the speed of a sloth. That time she wasn't doing it on purpose. It was as though her body was going to just completely shut down if she didn't get power soon.

Alpha took the other end from the Winter Soldier and got onto her side before he could say anything. She tried to get as comfy as was possible in her situation then slid the charger into the back of her neck. Her eyes rolled slightly into the back of her head as her lids closed.

The Winter Soldier watched, partially amazed, a she fell immediately into a deep sleep. The fact that she could put herself to sleep with the charger made his life feel a bit easier, for once. He knew he needed her and was going to anything to keep her with him. He wasn't going to harm her but he wouldn't let her leave whenever she felt like it. He wasn't sure why she stuck out so much in his mind but that didn't matter at the moment. He returned his attention to his gun and finished cleaning it.


	2. Day 2 continued

_Day 2 continued…_

Alpha woke with a start. Her heart pounded and she couldn't remember where she was at first. She sat up and took time to control her nerves. As she gazed around the room, remembering where she was, she felt something tugging on the back of her neck. She removed the charger and had to cover her mouth to keep from calling out. She remembered exactly what had happened. Alpha twisted around as silently as she could. Her eyes settled on an unconscious Winter Soldier who had fallen asleep hours before. Alpha studied him to be sure he was in fact in a deep sleep before getting up.

She snuck around the room scarcely breathing. The last thing she wanted was to be on her way out the door and for him to wake up. The result would be disastrous. Even as she unlocked the door Alpha's eyes were staring at the sleeping Winter Soldier, watching for any kind of movement, any at all. Then the door slid open with no sound. Alpha opened her mouth in surprise as the anticipation of being outside and home free was near unbearable. Alpha took her eyes from the Winter Soldier for the first time since she woke up and slipped out the door. She closed the door at a painstakingly slow pace. But, she couldn't close it too quickly out of fear of waking her nightmare. The door was shut. Alpha exhaled deeply. She was free.

Alpha ran to the front desk of the motel. She slowed to a walk as to not alarm the old man at the desk too much once he saw her coming. Alpha gave him a brief smile.

"May I borrow you're phone?" Alpha asked as kindly as she could out of breath. The quick run plus the rush of freedom left her breathless. But she couldn't relax until she heard either Clint or Natasha's voice on the other end of that phone.

"I'm sorry miss. My phone has been dead for months and I haven't been able to get anyone in to fix it. There's a payphone at the end of the motel's driveway." The old man replied. Alpha patted her pants pockets only to remember she had changed clothes not like there were any quarters in her old pants pockets either.

"I don't have any change. Do you possibly have some change you won't mind parting with?" Alpha said timidly. She was in a hurry but didn't want to just steal money from an old man. He began laughing.

"Sure I have some change. I'll give you whatever you need little lady. You didn't look to good when that big man carried you out of his car and into that room. He didn't kidnap you, did he?" The old man said, lowering his voice as though the Winter Soldier could hear them from there.

"No, he didn't kidnap me," Alpha lied. "I just need to make an emergency call to some family. You know how it is, let them know we made it out to Indiana and are almost to Ohio. We're on a trip around the country to get to know each other. We're newly step brother and sister so…" Alpha trailed off but the old man understood. He handed Alpha a half roll of quarters.

"Do you kids still know how to use phones like that?" He asked following Alpha out the door. She glanced back at the room to be sure the Winter Soldier wasn't emerging from there, looking for her.

"I know how. I like old phones and I worked in an antique shop for a long time. Thank you, sir." She called out while briskly walking to the payphone. "I hope this thing still works." She grumbled as her shaking hands filed the quarters needed into the machine. Alpha dialed the first number that came to her mind. Natasha's phone was disconnected. She must have gone underground after the fall of SHIELD. She tried Clint's number. That one was also disconnected. Alpha angrily punched the side of the machine. Out of regret for the old machine Alpha stroked the part she had punched and whispered "sorry" to it. Alpha racked her brains for anyone else she could contact. At that point she would have picked anyone if she knew their number. Then one in particular resurfaced. Alpha dialed it slowly. She wasn't sure if it would go through but soon enough a woman's voice appeared on the other line.

"Hello?" She asked. Alpha could cry with joy but she had important things to get out before she could celebrate.

"Hi, Agent Hill? This is Alpha. I honestly can't think of anything else to say that explains who I am." The woman exclaimed excitement on the other end.

"Alpha?! We've been looking for you for over three years! Where are you? Are you safe?" Agent Hill said rapidly. Alpha swallowed.

"I'm doing ok now. I'm… not sure where I am exactly but I'm not alone. I'm safe, I think. They're a bit of a wildcard though. But before I say anything else, I need to know if Clint and Natasha are ok. I heard about what happened to SHIELD and Hydra." Alpha said. She covered up her quick lie with her need for information about her family. She hoped Hill couldn't hear the lie from her hesitation. If she did, Agent Hill would send whatever SHIELD troops were left after her.

"Natasha had to go underground. Clint has been taking personal time to take care of some business. Do you want me to find them to contact you or come get you?" Hill said, back in her business voice.

"I don't want anyone to come after me. This is crucial! I'll only call out for help if I need it. If anyone comes when I don't call might result in a big problem. Can you relay a message for me?" Alpha asked glancing back at the motel. There was still no sign of him.

"Go for it."

"Just tell them I'm ok. I'm doing better than they most likely think I am, Clint worries too much. Tell them I hope to see them soon but to not go looking for me. I can take care of myself for right now and won't need help anytime soon… I hope." Alpha trailed off.

"Is that all?" Hill asked urgently as the signal began to crackle. Alpha stared gloomily at the dusty ground as wind began to stir the dust around her dirty shoes.

"Can you tell them I love them and that I don't know where I'd be in my life without them? Tell them I really miss them and can't wait to see them. And finally tell them to take care of themselves." Alpha opened her mouth to say more but the signal was getting pretty bad and she felt as though she had said all she wanted to.

"I'll relay the message. Take care kiddo, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me." Agent Hill said. Alpha smiled.

"Thanks… It means a lot to me. Take care of yourself." Alpha waited for a click on the other end before putting the phone back in place. Alpha's shoulders slumped. Why didn't she send out an SOS and ask Hill for the Calvary to invade Indiana and rescue her? Alpha wasn't sure. She began wishing that was what she had done when two heavy feet thudded closer from the direction of the motel. The sun had risen by that point and beginning to warm Alpha's shoulders. She stared down the Winter Soldier as he did his crazy daunting walk towards her.

"Who did you contact?" He growled. Alpha pulled her shoulders back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I needed to get some information." Alpha began but was cut off by the Winter Soldier punching the payphone.

"Who did you contact?" He growled a bit louder. Alpha turned away so he wasn't as much in her face.

"I contacted an old SHIELD agent to get some information on my family. I needed to know they were ok and I asked for a message of mine to be taken to them." The Winter Soldier loomed even closer over her. If Alpha was to relax and extend her shoulders to their normal position, her left one would brush up against his chest, he was so close.

"What was the message?" Alpha swallowed.

"That I loved them and wanted them to take care of themselves." Alpha's voice shuddered. The Winter Soldier took a step back. Alpha didn't realize it but a singular tear had escaped her left eye. He quickly wiped the tear from her cheek with a few of his curled human fingers.

"I'm sorry. I really need your help and thought that you had called for help." He said in a low voice. Alpha glared at him.

"Well I didn't, I told them _not_ to look for me. You know why? Because if anyone came looking for me you would kill them all. I didn't want to risk more innocent lives being lost because of me." Alpha said angrily. The Winter Soldier stuffed his hands back into his pockets. "Do you know how hard it was for me to tell the people I love and haven't seen in years not to look for me?" Alpha asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"Yes," The Winter Soldier replied.

"Then you understand the feelings going through my head right now." He nodded. "Good, because I'm going to willingly help you but you can't keep treating me like this. I don't want you to keep treating me like you did while you were brainwashed. I'm not a troublesome child that keeps running away for fun. If I run away from you ever again it's probably for a good reason. Don't be so rough with me. If you tell me to do something kindly I'll do it. Understood?" Alpha regretted every word that came from her mouth. She was never that bold, ever, not even at SHIELD where she was allowed to speak her mind and opinion.

"I'm honestly trying to be kinder. I was stuck as the Winter Soldier for so long I've… I've forgotten how." The Winter Soldier explained. Alpha's face softened.

"And I'll be more compliant." She said quietly. The Winter Soldier looked at her with some surprise in his dark eyes. "That might help the situation some." She added. He nodded, affirming her guess.

"We should get ready to leave. You may have asked them not to look for you but you're too good of an asset to pass up. They're probably looking for you anyway. I know the rogue Hydra agents that are still active are looking for you. And none of them are going to stop until they have you."

"I'm never going to be able to stop running, am I?" Alpha asked with worry in her voice. The Winter Soldier hesitated before shaking his head.

"But I'm stubborn. I'm not letting you go that easily." Alpha laughed a singular, breathy laugh.

"I feel like I should be reassured by that but I'm more terrified than anything right now." Alpha ran a hand through her hair, taking it out of its ponytail, and then tied it back up. "If you want it to be harder for people to notice me I should get a haircut." She added once her hair was back into place. The Winter Soldier shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not good at cutting hair." He waved a hand to his head. "As you can see." They began the walk back up the driveway and to the car.

"Do you have any money? I can think of a few salon chains that aren't too expensive." Alpha asked as she opened her door. The Winter Soldier tossed the backpack at her to keep at her feet.

"I have some. I'm not sure if it's enough. The worth of money now is a lot different than when I was… young-er." Alpha couldn't help but snicker. He glared before turning on the car.

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting how old you are." Alpha said. She wasn't entirely sure why what he said was funny to her, but it was. "You might want to cut your hair too. It'll be easier to hide in the open if you look like everyone else." Alpha added.

"No one's cutting my hair."

"Ok, then at least put it up into a man-bun then. That plus your scruffy face will make you look a bit like a hipster." The Winter Soldier gave her a confused side glance as they pulled away from the motel.

"What on earth did you just say?" He muttered. Alpha sighed as quietly as she could and sunk into her seat.

"This is going to be a long trip." She murmured. A fork in the road came up. Alpha sat up. "Take I64." She said suddenly, pointing to the sign that led towards Louisville.

"Why?" The Winter Soldier asked.

"That highway, if my mental map is correct, leads to Cincinnati. I heard it's a good city to lie low in, it's one people don't generally think about. Plus their main public library is supposed to be huge. Not as big as the Library of Congress, but pretty big. We should be able to find a good secluded computer to get the info we need." Alpha explained. The Winter Soldier turned the car towards the road to Cincinnati.

"You better be right."

"I hope so too."

"Will this highway go all the way to Cincinnati?" The Winter Soldier asked. Alpha shook her head as her eyes glazed over. Her brain focused on her mental map her AI had provided.

"We'll take 64 all the way to Louisville then jump onto 71. That will take us north all the way to Cincy." Alpha blinked a few times to return her vision from her mind's eye.

"Ok, let's do it."

• • •

The drive on the highway wasn't too terrible. But it was terribly long. When the Winter Soldier told Alpha he might not have enough money for things, he was mostly correct. There was quite a lot there but they would need gas, which would eat that money up rapidly. They would also need some food for him, but he could probably last for a long time with the food they already had. And that left Alpha with the thoughts about getting her hair cut. At that point she was unsure about getting it all chopped off but she knew everyone from SHIELD and Hydra expected her to be running around with long hair. The next question was how short she was willing to go? She wanted it to be a low maintenance as possible for living on the run. Those were the thoughts she used to occupy her hours upon hours in the car.

Soon enough they made it to Louisville, but the car needed gas and they found a place to cut Alpha's hair. Alpha noticed a cosmetology school. She remembered that things there were less expensive because everything was done by the students. They got the car to a full tank again and things were looking up. The Winter Soldier sulked in the waiting seats and watched with eagle eyes as Alpha went back with one of the students.

"What are you thinking today?" The young girl asked.

"I'd like to chop it all off." Alpha said. The girl beamed with excitement.

"This must be exciting for you! How short are you thinking?" She began to play with Alpha's hair once it was down and out of its ponytail.

"Buzzed," Alpha said. She glanced up at the young student. "I'd like something low maintenance for a while. It might be a long time before I can get in my next cut." Alpha added. The girl took everything in stride.

"Alright, sweetie. I'll start off cutting to your jaw and we'll keep going shorter if you don't have any style changes." She said. Alpha nodded then got as comfortable as she could in her chair.

The Winter Soldier watched on from the distance. He could tell Alpha wasn't really comfortable with what she was doing. Her idea to begin changing her looks to hide better was a very good idea. He thought about what she had said about his hair. Normally he kept it swept back and wore a hat. Those were enough to hide himself in a crowd. Or at least he thought so. His attention was brought outside as more people appeared by the salon. Some of them dispersed to other stores and a small group went into the hair salon. They may have just been a large group doing different errands at the same time but he was suspicious.

The Winter Soldier sat up a bit in his chair. One of his guns was tucked into the back of his pants. The other, smaller gun, was in his left boot. Tension settled over him for the rest of the time he waited for Alpha to be done.

The young woman who was cutting Alpha's hair was coming to the end. The black cloth that was tied around Alpha's torso was buttoned high on her neck and extra white cloth was put even higher to keep her hair from getting down the back of her shirt or on her clothes. Alpha came to the realization that with her hair all gone she had no way to hide the machinery on the back of her neck. Alpha wracked her brain for ideas on how to keep the stylist from seeing her stuff.

"And we're all done!" The young woman said excitedly. Right as she turned away to put down her tools Alpha ripped off the black cloth and tossed up her hood. The woman stood with her mouth slightly open from Alpha's rapid change.

"Sorry, all that cloth you had put around me was hiding some bad scars and I only just realized they are visible now." Alpha said hurriedly while handing the woman the white cloths that were still tight around Alpha's neck. The woman closed her mouth and nodded in understanding.

"There's a Target down the road. You can get some nice scarves there if those scars are something you'll want to hide for a while." She suggested, trying to play off the awkward situation. Alpha attempted a smile but quickly bounded from her chair for the register.

Lo and behold, right as the Winter Soldier believed she would never be done, Alpha came out around the corner. She had her hood pulled up and was near unrecognizable. Her idea to cut her hair was a very good idea.

The Winter Soldier stood. Alpha turned to him.

"We're done. Can I have some money?" Alpha said with weary in her voice. He dug into his pocket and handed her what she needed. That was when just about everything that could have gone wrong, did. One of the people that the Winter Soldier pegged as 'shady' stood up and walked past Alpha as though he was going for the magazines. He bumped into her and took her hood down along the way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss." He said in a fake apologetic voice. The Winter Soldier came closer behind Alpha. She turned quickly on her toes so her back and the mechanical components on the back of her neck weren't visible.

"It's ok, no harm done." Alpha said politely as she brought her hood up again. Alpha turned to give the woman at the cashier money. The man suddenly shoved the Winter Soldier so he fell on his back. He pulled out a gun and wrapped his other arm around Alpha's shoulders. The others that had accompanied the man into the salon rose to their feet and brought out more guns. Everyone began screaming. Alpha pulled and wrenched at the arm of the man but he was much stronger than her. She gripped onto his arm with fists of iron then jumped up. With her body weight and the training Natasha had given her all those years ago, Alpha threw the man over her onto his back. The landing wasn't very smooth but Alpha couldn't take time to complain.

The other two came up behind Alpha and attempted to grab her. Alpha engaged in hand to hand combat with them. Her AI brought up special techniques Natasha had taught her to use if her opponent was larger than her. That being most of the time Alpha mastered as many of those techniques as she could.

After a few rapid paced minutes of fighting one of the attackers pulled their gun on Alpha. Like lightning she dove behind the register counter for cover as the other two began to fire their guns. The Winter Soldier was quick in his shots and the Hydra agents were down within seconds. Alpha turned to the frightened woman behind the same counter as her.

"Ma'am, are you hurt?" Alpha shouted. The woman shook her head with tears in her eyes. Alpha patted the woman's shoulder. "Keep low until the police get here." Alpha added.

"Alpha!" The Winter Soldier shouted as he got up and searched the pockets of his dead enemies. Alpha sprinted to him with jelly legs. He looked her up and down with worry.

"I'm ok, we need to get out of here before others come and people get hurt." Alpha gasped. The Winter Soldier searched her pale face but knew she was right. He grabbed her right wrist and with his gun raised he led her out to the car. They had to duck behind a different car when the others open fired upon them. The Winter Soldier popped up and down and around the car to fire back. Alpha noticed another gun sticking out of his left boot. She swiped it out while he wasn't looking. She got down onto her stomach and aimed under the car for the legs of the attackers. She hoped to injure the attackers enough so they wouldn't pursue them but she couldn't get herself to kill them. The Winter Soldier ducked behind the car for a breather.

"We need to get to the car. I want you to head over. I'll cover you." He ordered. Alpha prepared by the car's back wheel. "Go now!" He shouted. Alpha sprinted while doubled over in hopes of not getting hit. There was an explosion that almost threw Alpha onto the concrete. She glanced back and saw two of the cars the attackers were preparing to get into were up in flames. Alpha made it to the car quickly and got in the passenger seat and started the engine. She remained low in the car as the windshield took some bullets. The Winter Soldier jumped into the driver's seat and pulled out at lightning speed. They both sat gasping for air as they sped from the parking lot.

Alpha sat up stiffly.

"Got any extra hats back there?" Alpha asked. The Winter Soldier reached behind him and pulled out a baseball cap similar to his. Alpha looked at it in surprise.

"Thanks…?" She said as she slipped off her hood and put it on. She had to resize it a few times to get it to fit perfectly but it all worked out in the end. She pulled her hood up over her new hat.

"We need to find a scarf or something to hide the stuff on the back of your neck. That was how they knew it was you. He pulled off your hood and got a glimpse of all that tech." The Winter Soldier commented as he headed for the highway again.

"Good plan, I like that plan." Alpha let her head fall back against the head rest. She thought for a moment. She didn't want to go into a store during the night and steal. Then a light bulb lit in Alpha's mind. She dug through the bag and found one of the looser shirts that didn't fit her as well as the others. She began tearing it until it was similar in shape to a shabby scarf. Alpha tied the ends together then began wrapping it around her neck. With it bunched up to her hairline in the back her metal spine was completely covered. Alpha spread her arms out to the Winter Soldier.

"Ta da! Problem solved." She said with a wide grin. The Winter Soldier glanced at her a few times from the road. He didn't show it but he was rather impressed with her quick thinking.

They continued on the correct highways for a few more hours. Then, as they came around the curve of a hill, a skyline appeared. Alpha sat up in her seat and craned her neck to get a better look. She sighed with relief and her shoulders released all the tension that had built up during the ride.

"There it is." Alpha whispered. "We're almost there." The Winter Soldier's heart began beating faster. They were almost at the point where the truth would emerge.


	3. Day 2 still continued

_Day 2 continued even longer…_

The Cincinnati Main Public Library was just as large as Alpha had made it out to be. Alpha had never been there before but one of the agents from SHIELD she had seen more often than most (but not as often as Clint and Natasha) was from Cincinnati and told her funny stories about the mid-west. Alpha and the Winter Soldier trekked through the library onto the second floor in search of a secluded computer. They chose one that didn't have bookshelves behind it so people wouldn't walk up behind them and easily see what they were up to.

Alpha sat in the simple wooden seat in front of the computer desk. She began typing on the keyboard.

"How is all this going to work?" The Winter Soldier asked from behind Alpha as he gave a quick scan of the area.

"I kinda wanted to start with Google." Alpha replied.

"What's Google?" Alpha's fingers stumbled over the keyboard and typed in quite a few letters she didn't want. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Sorry, someone my age doesn't hear, 'What's Google", all that often. That threw me off for a moment." Alpha trailed off when the Winter Soldier came up right behind her.

"Keep typing." He growled. Alpha continued with her searches and looked up as many documents as she could. They stayed there for a few hours, digging through websites and SHIELD and Hydra documents that had been set loose upon the internet. They also looked up some books in the library and pulled them out and took them back to their little corner to read.

Alpha recited all that she saw on the screen from her latest haul from the extensive internet. The Winter Soldier hovered over her and watched as she read. His human hand was resting on the back of her chair while his prosthetic was shoved deep into his jacket pocket. Alpha finished her bit then turned her head a bit to see his face.

"This is all I can find, even with my hacking skills." She said. His face was neutral but there was a seemingly permanent furrow between his eyebrows. Suddenly he pulled off his backpack and handed Alpha the cord she used to recharge at night. Alpha sat up straighter and was about to bolt from her chair.

"What are you going to want me to do? Sleep on this desk?" She asked worried about what he was planning. She trusted him a bit more after learning more about his past but she didn't completely trust him yet. He tossed the charger into her lap.

"Plug yourself into the computer. You mentioned data files in your sleep and random amounts of 0s and 1s." He said in a low voice, returning to his deep hovering state with one arm on the back of her chair. Alpha swallowed.

"I've heard Cincinnatians are weird, but I'm not sure they'll react well to seeing a girl passed out in front of a computer with a cord in the back of her neck connecting her to a library computer." Alpha said but she cut her voice off quickly. A librarian walked by with a cart of books and began stocking in the isles across from them. Alpha pursed her lips and made a face at the Winter Soldier. He glowered back.

"I'll help you put it in and keep you steady then get your hood up. No one will notice. Northerners are better known for seeing things but then doing nothing about it." He said. Alpha clenched her jaw for a few seconds then soon nodded. There really was no other choice. They needed information and her brain was most likely the best place to get it. Her AI did a lot of work for her while she slept.

Alpha settled herself comfortably in her seat. She plugged the charger into the computer then handed the other end to the Winter Soldier. He rested his human hand on the back of Alpha's neck to hold her scarf out of the way as he plugged in the cord. She jerked slightly from the connection. Quickly the Winter Soldier pulled up Alpha's hood and tried to tuck down the wire so it was less noticeable. Alpha's head tilted back like a ragdoll's and her whole body began to slump. The Winter Soldier grabbed her shoulders and sat her upright then with his prosthetic hand hidden again, used his real hand to keep her head up. Thousands upon thousands of files flashed upon the screen. The bits and pieces the Winter Soldier caught made his brow furrow deeper and deeper. He drew closer to the screen as though that would make him be able to read all those words faster.

Thousands upon thousands of dates and locations appeared but they all looked familiar to him. Some pictures appeared of people and places. All of those looked familiar too. His eyes widened a fraction when the screen flashed a singular picture of Bucky Barns over all of the other files then went completely black. The Winter Soldier stared at his reflection. The image of Bucky was still burned onto his eyes but that image was blinking at the same time as him. The reflection was of Bucky Barns but also the Winter Soldier.

Bucky stood up suddenly and let go of Alpha. Alpha's head slid to the side and the cord was knocked out of place. Alpha sat up with a sharp gasp. She examined the computer with swift fingers.

"Great, I think my AI broke the computer. What did you find out?" Alpha asked turning her attention briefly from the machine. Bucky could scarcely breathe. He was remembering… everything… over 90 years of information clicking into place at once. Alpha noticed the silent response and turned to fully see Bucky.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"I am Bucky. I remember it all." Bucky whispered. Alpha stood and gathered the cord and backpack.

"That's good. Just breathe. Remembering stuff isn't easy but the breathing really does help. Come on. Sit down." Alpha lightly touched Bucky's arm and began leading him to the chair. He pushed away her hand. Bucky made some incoherent sounds and ran his hands over his face. His eyes settled on his prosthetic one. Alpha held her hands out to Bucky, trying to calm him

"Hey, look at me. We're going to get through this. Ok?" She said calmly although her heart was skipping beats right and left. Then with an expression of a deer in headlights Bucky began running through the library. Many people shouted at them, as Alpha ran after him, but she couldn't let him get too far away from her. What if police showed up and she wasn't there to try to calm him down? Thoughts like that brought a pit in Alpha's stomach, if it actually had a purpose in her body anymore or was even still there. Alpha cursed her inability to walk down steps quickly as Bucky skipped two or three at a time.

Alpha followed as Bucky bolted from the library steps. It was going dark and there were few people on the streets, thankfully. He went down an alley next to the library until he slammed into a chain-linked fence. His large hands wrapped around a few of the links. Alpha ended gasping a few yards away from him.

"It's going to be ok. You're remembering and that's good. It really is very good. Just let it settle. If you need a quick run around the area, that's fine, just don't be too long I don't want to be left out here alone." Alpha called to him. Her heart shuddered with fear as his broad shoulders heaved for breath. She knew well the power behind those shoulders. Just seeing them brought nightmarish memories she fought so hard to burry. Then he began to lift his head.

"Bucky?" Alpha asked. "I assume you'd more easily recognize the name Bucky instead of Tom or Bucannon." She added, finally catching her breath. He turned slowly. Alpha couldn't see his face well under the shadow of his hat. In fact the more she studied him the more she realized she couldn't see his face at all from where she stood. Alpha stood confused as he remained at his spot by the fence. He seemed as though he was studying her but she couldn't tell. That worried her greatly.

"Bucky?" Alpha asked again.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" He asked with a mixture of anger and fear in his voice. Alpha's eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly. He couldn't take the stress of the truth because it was stolen from him too many times and he was reverting to the ways of the Winter Soldier. Alpha's heart leapt out of control. The Winter Soldier lifted his prosthetic hand and pointed at her.

"I know your face. You're a prisoner of Hydra." Alpha shook her head slowly then gradually up to vigorously. All that work she and him had put in for the past twenty four hours was all down the drain.

"Hydra has fallen. You're free." Alpha said trying not to sound a fearful as she was. The Winter Soldier tore off his hat and began his daunting walk of doom towards Alpha. Alpha began hurrying backwards, hoping there wasn't anyone to see what was happening.

"You don't need to detain me anymore. You can go and do what you want. Please don't hurt me." Alpha's voice transitioned into a whimper in hopes he would recognize her fearful voice and remember. He was getting too close. Alpha was either going to have to run or fight him. There was no more time for words or pleading. Alpha turned on the balls of her feet and began sprinting. She ran through the abandoned streets as fast as she could but it seemed as though his footsteps were always right behind her. Alpha wanted to glance back to see how far or close he was but she knew that would slow her down.

Alpha nearly slipped when banking a corner but took down some old boxes and trash cans at the same time. She hoped that would slow him down. Alpha wanted to find a more populated area thinking she could blend in but soon realized after some crashing sounds echoing behind her that he was in full Winter Soldier mode and would destroy anyone and anything to get to her.

Alpha rushed around a corner as though she was going to keep on that street but paused right on the edge where she couldn't be seen. The Winter Soldier continued down that street for a few paces until he realized she wasn't going that way. Alpha utilized those few precious seconds and reverted back towards the library where the car was parked. Blindly she jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. Alpha had never driven before so her nerves made her hands shake on top of needing to run from the Winter Soldier all over again. She turned the car so she was driving away from where she had led him. Alpha couldn't lean back or relax in any shape or form. She wouldn't let herself until she was out of the city. Then it hit her. If she made it out of the city and lost Bucky she would be home free. She could finally devote all of her time and energy to finding Clint and Natasha. A calming sigh echoed through Alpha's chest and through her body. That one thought gave her hope and hope eased her trembling.

"I'm coming for you Clint, if it's the last thing I do." Alpha whispered with tears of joy emerging in her voice.

Of course that was all short lived.

Suddenly there was a singular shot in the quiet of the night. Alpha's eyes swiveled around searching for the shooter and where the bullet went. Her jaw dropped when she saw the bullet had shattered her rearview mirror after breaking the back windshield. Alpha ignored all the few traffic laws she knew and wrenched the car to turn right. She lowered herself so it wouldn't be as easy to see or hit her and continued right. He fired a few more times and got a few more windows. Alpha flinched each time she heard the shots. It was like Hydra hadn't left.

Alpha sped through the streets, dodging other cars the best she could. Her fear fueled senses saw every motion in the corner of her eyes and drowned out the pain of broken glass in her skin. She felt a bit safer until there was a heavy thud on the roof of the car. Alpha's blood ran cold and made her freeze. But, she had to move. She began twisting the car side to side but he was too steady. Alpha's eyes caught a flash of red before her and slammed both of her feet on the brake. Alpha let out a groan from the pain of her seatbelt in her neck but was also relieved. The Winter Soldier was tossed near the middle of the intersection. He stumbled up to his feet then turned to glare at her.

Alpha's arms were tense and knuckles white against the wheel. She noticed the road she was on was a "one way only" road and she was going to have to turn right. Right when Bucky began striding menacingly back towards her a few trucks barreled through the intersection. Bucky had to twist and jump far out of the way to not get hit and that was Alpha's chance to go. She got into the far right lane between a food truck and another car. She had timed it so well she didn't even get honked at or dirty looks. Alpha didn't let her body relax but she let out a sigh. She had forgotten to breathe as she made that turn.

Suddenly the passenger side window was burst through. A haunting silver arm reached in towards Alpha. The arm grabbed onto the wheel and turned it tightly towards the sidewalk. Bucky was much stronger than Alpha all on his own but his prosthetic arm was unimaginably stronger than that. Before Alpha could even blink the car had crashed and she awoke to a bloody nose and her face in the airbag.

Alpha breathed heavily through her mouth and began to cry. Not only was her nose hurting but her back felt torn up. She wasn't sure why but it was so painful her eyes streamed with tears. Alpha's eyes dried enough that they could see a dark figure coming towards her through the smoke. At that moment she truly thought she fell over and passed out. Little did she know she was changing.

Bucky, who couldn't remember he was Bucky, felt as though he was on a regular mission. He had no idea where he was but that didn't really matter at the moment. He was recovering the cyborg girl again from running away. It was no concern to him that her handlers couldn't keep track of her, all he knew was he had to get her back to them. She was sneaky and very small so she could disappear easily. He never knew she could be dangerous.

He was walking to the car she was in and he had crashed when he noticed movement. His eyes narrowed. She looked as though she was seizing. Then she ripped apart her seatbelt and fell between the driver and passenger seats. She let out an inhuman wail then the driver side door burst away from the crashed vehicle. Out she tumbled. She crawled for a bit on all fours, writhing in pain. He paused. He couldn't remember a time she had acted like that before. That was very new, and very concerning.

She pounded her forearms into the concrete, creating small craters. Then with another scream and a sickening squelch a metal tail grew out from her spine. The tip of the tail was shaped like a rounded diamond. It was covered in blood and tissue it had dragged out from her body. It began to swing immediately after being procured much how a cat's tail did when agitated. Bucky paused in his thoughts. _Cats…?_ He tossed that thought away when she calmed. She sharply turned her head and locked eyes with him. At one moment they were mismatched; one blue and one red. Then within seconds her pupils grew until they covered her whole eyes.

She stood shakily, regaining her bearings. Her eyes were haunting but that wasn't something the Winter Soldier couldn't handle. He handled Captain America before. He could take a teenage girl.

Then with lightning speed she sprinted at him and punched him in the face. The Winter Soldier was thrown onto his back. He quickly swiveled and jumped to his feet. He engaged her. They were then locked into hand to hand combat. The girl used her tail much to her advantage. She used it as a whip, a knife, but more often as a third and much stronger arm. There was a moment she had tried to wrap her tail around the Winter Soldier's neck but he brought up his metal arm and it wrapped around that instead. With a snarl she wrenched her tail and tore off that sleeve which was hiding his arm. Her dark eyes settled on the faded red star that was painted on his shoulder. He followed her gaze. His hair fluttered around his face with the breeze.

The girl scowled. She removed her jacket and pulled up the sleeve of her t-shirt to reveal a red star, an exact replica of Bucky's, tattooed on her shoulder.

"I don't know what Hydra meant to do with me but it had something to do with you." The creature inside of the girl growled while slicing through the star with a large piece of glass she had picked up from the road to use. Blood slid down her arm but she didn't seem to mind or notice. "But, Hydra is dead. I've looked up the news files while the girl slept." The Winter Soldier only stared. Then his eyes widened slightly before narrowing again in confusion.

"Alpha…?" Bucky asked quietly.

"I'm the AI living inside of this weak beast. If you ever hurt this kid again I swear I'm going to kill you. You don't understand what all she's gone through to be what she is today. Ask her about it one day. She needs someone to talk to." The monster inside of Alpha replied. Bucky looked at the world around him with fresh, fearful, eyes.

"What have I done?" He asked with a shaking voice.

"Promise to take care of her." The AI asked harshly. "All the things I look up while she sleeps I send to her memory banks so she knows about them. I can find anything except, for some reason, the files explaining the plans Hydra had for her. With those mysteries in mind she has a lot to bear. You be nice to her, please. She knows all the things Hydra had planned for you but not herself. So, you be good to her." The AI added waving a warning finger at Bucky.

"I promise." Bucky said.

"But most importantly, gain her trust so she'll tell you her past. Someone else might as well know. You might be able to help." The AI cut in sharply. Bucky nodded. The AI widened Alpha's eyes as the black retreated to only be her pupils in her mismatched eyes. Once back to normal, Alpha closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Bucky quickly picked her up then recovered the backpack from the crashed car. He ran for over an hour looking for a place they could stay. He was also trying to avoid people. The last thing they needed was the police looking for them. He found an abandoned building with boarded up windows and doors and ducked in there.


	4. Day 2, the day that never ended

_Day 2 continued (the day that never ended)…_

Bucky made sure Alpha was in a comfy spot before checking they weren't followed. When he returned Alpha was awake and sitting up.

"Hey, be careful." He said reaching out for Alpha's shoulders to help her back down. She jerked back with fear filled eyes. Bucky hesitated. "It's me." He added trying to reassure her. Alpha frowned.

"Which one?" She asked with a dark tone. Bucky knelt down with a med pack in hand.

"It's Bucky." A sad smile grew on Bucky's face. Tears began to well up in Alpha's eyes.

"Oh, thank God. Bucky," She breathed as she tackled Bucky in a tight hug. Bucky's eyes widened. Alpha was hugging him. Bucky slowly wrapped his arms around Alpha's tiny torso.

"I thought you were lost and all that work worth nothing. I-I thought you were going to kill me." Alpha's words washed over Bucky like a wave of icy cold. He patted her back, calming her.

"I thought you didn't like me." Bucky murmured. Alpha released her grip and sat back against the wall.

"You don't seem too bad. It's the other guys I've been stuck with I don't care for." Alpha said wiping her face with her hands then grimacing when the moving of her left arm pained her. She looked down at the large scratch across her shoulder.

"I've been trying to hide that." Alpha mumbled. Bucky stared, wanting her to continue. She swallowed. "I know you have one just like it on your left shoulder, the prosthetic one. I'm not sure why they put one on me too but they did. It might seem strange but even though I have this AI inside of my brain that can access any information from around the world within seconds it is blocked from any information about me. So, there are a lot of unknowns to my life." Alpha added. Bucky came over to sit next to her.

"How about, I help you get patched up and you tell me your story, or as much as you know." Bucky suggested as he began cleaning the wound on her shoulder. Alpha made a face.

"Oh, you've never seemed all that interested in my life when I've mentioned it before. What's changed?" Alpha asked. That was when she noticed what changed. She had asked Bucky that question with no fear in her voice. Her fear was ebbing away the longer she sat and stared at Bucky, the real Bucky. The one Captain Rodgers must have known back in the 40s.

"I trust you more. In a way you're now an ally. When I ran off and went crazy you could have gone too. You would have been home free. But you came after me and I'm curious why." Alpha searched the dirty floor as she thought. She slapped her free hand against her forehead.

"I'm such an idiot. I should have just gone and so many of my problems would have been solved." Alpha moaned. "After I realized you had reverted I was planning on getting out of the city and getting to do whatever I wanted or needed. I would have been free. Why didn't I just leave sooner?" She turned back to Bucky. Bucky's face fell. He lightly stroked the patch he had put on Alpha's shoulder to be sure it was securely on.

"So you don't want to talk about your past?" He asked a bit sad. Alpha searched his face.

"I have to admit I'd really like to tell you. Even though you trust me more, why do you care about knowing my past? It won't make much of a difference to you knowing me. Do you want to know because you remembered your past now?" Alpha asked. Bucky liked his lips as though he had to think hard about how to answer. Aloha noticed Bucky wasn't telling her something that required him to think about his response. She hated secrets. Her blood pumped a bit warmer.

"Let me get one thing clear. If we are going to work together at all we're not going to keep important secrets from each other. That was how SHIELD fell and friendships crumble. I promise to tell you everything about my past, even if it hurts, but you need to tell me whatever you're not telling me now and other important things that might involve me in the future. Ok?" Alpha said sternly, pulling away from Bucky to make him pause in his work he had begun on her face.

"I admire you. You're only nineteen but you have the heart and mind of a full grown adult. I hate that you've had to grow up so fast but you're going to influence a great many people for the good. I know that for certain." Alpha's face softened.

"You really think so? I wouldn't think a freak like me could do much of anything except survive in such a terrible world that only wants to destroy people like me." Bucky shifted so he faced her full on.

"I really do. I think you're meant for great things, and not the stuff Hydra or SHIELD wanted you to do. You're going to do amazing things and it's going to be what you want. I have no doubts that whatever you put your mind to will produce something wonderful. Sometimes you'll need to fight the world we love to do so but things will be better in the end." Alpha studied the muscles in Bucky's face as he spoke. His voice was so much gentler than when he was the Winter Soldier.

"So, do you promise not to keep secrets?" Alpha asked with a deep frown. Bucky looked straight into her eyes.

"I promise." He stated, making sure she understood he wasn't going to break that promise. Alpha acknowledged that with a curt nod. Then Alpha patted Bucky's human shoulder with a light laugh through her nose.

"I can see why you and Steve were such good friends. Do you realize he became the great man he is today because you were his friend? You promised to be there for him and that made him strong." Alpha paused. "I hope I find more friends like you in the future." She added with sadness in her voice. Bucky knit his brows and shook his head slightly.

"Once paths like ours have crossed it's hard for them to fully separate. Even if you and I aren't side by side for months on end, I'll be there if you need me. You've been here when you most likely should have left so I'll be there too. I'll be with you 'til the end," Alpha cut him off.

"Don't say that." She said sharply.

"Why not, if it is the truth?" Bucky asked.

"Neither of us can predict the future. Plus, the thing you were trying to say has been recorded and put in the Smithsonian. It's a famous quote. It's the great quote you said to Captain Rodgers back when you were friends. I don't deserve such an honor from you, from anyone." Alpha explained.

"I'm not sure you get to choose what honors _I_ give you or not, if what I say is that important at all. I want to show you how loyal I am to my friends. That is one of the ways."

"I'm honored and all but… It just feels weird. All my life I've never thought I was meant for anything important. I still don't think that." Alpha admitted.

"Everyone's important, especially the little people. Everyone has something important to do and therefore deserve importance back more than equal to what they give. That means you too." Bucky said. Alpha noticed his voice seemed much more vibrant and emotional than it was when he first captured her from the house. A silence grew between them.

"This is kinda weird. It's like I'm getting a pep talk from my great grandpa but from the body of my awkwardly much older, older brother." Alpha said, trying to break the silence and tension she had begun to feel. Bucky's words made sense to her and she believed that for other people but she still disagreed that she applied for those things. She honestly didn't think she deserved it. She had done some terrible things in the past, and was sure Bucky had as well, but hers were of another dimension of terrible. At least, that was how she saw it.

"I'm sorry it's weird. If we're going to keep hanging around each other it might stay that way." Bucky laughed. Alpha had never heard him laugh before. It was a nice laugh. "Come here, I need to finish fixing you up." He added motioning for Alpha come close again for him to work. She scooted over and he continued. There was silence between them again.

"Do you still want to tell me your story?" Bucky asked.

"It's not an easy one to tell." Alpha warned. Bucky glanced at her sideways.

"Try me,"

"Ok," Alpha took in a deep breath. "SHIELD began a project about twenty years ago. They got sperms and eggs from volunteer agents and the minority of the population that is on the level of genius. They wanted to artificially create their own powerful super geniuses that could build things, or command armies, or invent the next big weapon for SHIELD. Fury at that time was working hard to build up a stock of super elites in his back pocket for when a force was to come and attack. I was the only one, out of thousands, that survived all the way through birth. Not actually being born from a human mother made my childhood lonely from the very beginning.

"I was raised on puzzles and things to boost my IQ and strategic skills. I was transferred from safe house to safe house to a bigger base then back to another safe house. It was a bit of a mess. After Tony Stark made his first Iron Man suit, Fury was afraid others would pop up and try to take me and my knowledge, which was why I was moved around a lot. Soon, though, I got a permanent stay pass at the SHIELD hub in D.C. I was about seven at that time. By that time I was smarter than Mr. Stark at the same time. It was a good thing Fury wanted to keep me secret more than anything because the bragging rights behind me could have caused a third world war.

"After gaining my permanent apartment in a secret area of the hub Clint and Natasha, that is, Hawkeye and Black Widow, came into my life. From then on they were assigned to me to be sure I was doing my work, passing my specialized tests to show progress, and remaining mentally healthy. All when they weren't off doing missions. They became my parents because I never got to meet my real ones. The real ones weren't allowed to even meet me because I was kept so deep underground."

"Were they the reason you tried to escape Hydra so often?" Bucky asked, suddenly. Alpha licked her lips.

"Yeah, they were the only ones who seemed to understand me. They actually cared about my thoughts, feelings, worries. Being a genius is stupidly difficult." Bucky chuckled. Alpha smack his shoulder that was nearest to her but the fun quickly dissipated because she had hit his prosthetic shoulder.

"Sorry, continue." Bucky said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course playing God has its drawbacks. The scientists at SHILED were more focused on enhancing my mind, one of the most powerful weapons to the human race. I got amazing genes that were lined up for success in the brain department but got almost all of the drawbacks when it came to the physical body. As you can see I am a stick, no matter how much I work out I gain very little muscle. No matter how much I eat I gain very little fat so I can't get within a healthy weight range to do a lot of things. For crying out loud if the wind is too strong I can literally get carried away by it. Another thing, I can't have children. According to the scientists the hormones required to make eggs to have children aren't in my brain. Even if they wanted to make another baby from me the same way I was born, they couldn't.

"When I turned twelve I was also diagnosed with a terminal illness that was a long as a truck and destroyed my brain. I was brain dead by seventeen. Between ages twelve and seventeen I worked on projects for people like me with brain diseases that made us brain dead or immobile. I created descriptive designs for the tech I have implanted in me. The AI inside of my brain is what keeps me going and fighting my brain damage every day. My spine was supposed to be for people who had spine or back injuries. I had others but I made sure to destroy them when I got the chance."

"The third time I had to find you, you were running around with a metal trashcan that had paper documents inside of them that were on fire. You burned your hands. Is that what those were?" Bucky asked. Alpha nodded.

"Yeah," Alpha laughed a light laugh. "That seems so long ago. It wasn't easy burning all that stuff but I got to blow up a car. Not many nineteen year olds can say that and feel proud." They laughed together for a minute as Bucky finished caring for some of the deeper scrapes on Alpha's face.

"Why did they name you Alpha?" Bucky asked.

"I was the first and thankfully the last of my kind to be born. Being the first they decided to name me after the first letter of the Greek alphabet. Clint and Natasha always called me Allie, though. It's weird for people to call out 'Alpha' in the middle of a crowd and not see a dog appear but a girl." Bucky nodded in understanding.

"I'll start calling you 'Allie' then. It sounds a lot better than Alpha." Alpha smiled.

"Thanks… So, I've done my part of the deal. What weren't you going to tell me earlier?" Alpha didn't waste any time to get what she wanted. She was curious and as much as she liked to talk about herself when she got the chance, she wanted to hear what Bucky had to say much more. She had come to like his voice. Bucky sat back a bit so he was leaning against the wall just like her.

"First off, how much of my, 'reverting' you called it, do you remember?" Bucky asked.

"I remember you staring at me forever then chasing me out of the alley. I lost you for a bit around a corner then got the car. You shot at me, which I've been meaning to ask you about that. You chased after me more and somehow were fast enough to jump onto the roof of the car. I braked hard for a red light and you rolled into the intersection. I turned right into the traffic you were distracted by and thought I was home free. Then you somehow got level with the car, jumped into the passenger side door, broke your arm through, and then wrenched the wheel to the right until the car crashed into a building. I woke up with a headache and a bloody nose but soon passed out." Alpha remembered back. Bucky relaxed some on the inside. He was glad she couldn't remember turning into, that… thing. It was a nightmare to watch such an innocent and gentle person become a monster. Bucky paused in his thoughts. _Was that how Steve saw him?_ Alpha's face morphed into slight confusion.

"Wait a minute…" Bucky's chest tightened. "I remember feeling immense pain in my back for some reason." Alpha said slowly as she reached back to feel her spine. Her hand followed her spine until the edge of her shirt and was about to return it to her lap when she noticed something. The edge of her shirt was flipped up for some reason. Alpha thought she had felt a slight breeze on her lower back. Her fingers were met with the feeling of cool metal. Alpha's jaw dropped in horror.

"Please tell me that's your metal hand up my shirt and not a metal tail from my spine." Alpha whispered. From Bucky's perspective she looked as though she was going to faint, scream, puke, cry, or all four at once. She felt like she was too.

"I was just about to tell you about that." Bucky said blandly. "But look at me first," Alpha's fear stricken eyes locked onto his.

"Don't panic. Everything's going to be alright." Bucky reassured. Alpha closed her mouth to swallowed and nodded numbly. Alpha looked down and noticed her tail was wrapped into a tight curl right behind her feet. She wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't looked down at an awkward angle. She uncurled it and began examining the diamond shaped tip.

"It's made from the same metal as your arm." Alpha remarked. Her voice shook but she seemed less panicked. She held out the tail to his exposed prosthetic to compare the metals. There were a few circular scrapes in a spiral motion all down his prosthetic. Alpha moved onto her knees to examine it more closely. She gasped quietly.

"My tail did this. It must have ripped your sleeve off and it all these markings in the metal. I'm sorry," Alpha's voice caught. Alpha stood suddenly and began backing away from Bucky.

"What do you mean?" He asked, preparing to stand and follow her. Alpha covered most of her face.

"When I thought I passed out my AI must have taken over my body and taken safety measures. She found some files on special safety measures Hydra had put in my tech. I had no idea what they could have done but this was… It. In case of an emergency this, thing, would appear and I would go berserk. Oh, Bucky I'm so sorry." Alpha was near the other end of the small room and her hands covered parts of her face. Bucky got to his feet.

"I'm to blame. I got you in that position and forced you to get like that. Neither of us are seriously hurt so everything is fine. Please sit down. There is more I need to tell you and you need to rest. When you… did that, you used up a lot of energy." Bucky pleaded. Alpha never wanted to harm anyone. When she knocked out all those Hydra agents merely a few days before she felt terribly guilty for doing it. She just didn't have much time to worry about it at the moment because shortly after Bucky appeared and her next great adventure began. The idea that she attacked Bucky, the one who always patched her up and made sure she was safe, broke her heart. Bucky may have done terrible things to her in the past but that still didn't make her want to harm him.

Alpha curled up in the corner and covered her face with her arms. It began in choked cries as Alpha attempted to contain her breaking mind but soon escalated into back shaking sobs. She repeated over and over again, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," in a hushed tone. Bucky was unsure of what to do. He wanted to hold her in his arms and rock her like the child she was. But, he didn't know what she wanted or what she needed.

"Allie," Bucky whispered.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone." Alpha said with a shaking voice of tears. "I just wanted people to have a second chance at life. But, everything I have made so far has only led to destroying countless lives. There are so many days I wished I wouldn't wake up from the forced sleep they put me in." Bucky was taken by surprise by her words.

"You wanted to die?" He asked very slowly and carefully. Alpha nodded and sniffed.

"I want all the terrible things that were happening to me and other people because of me to stop." Bucky's mind remembered back to another time he had to collect her as the Winter Soldier.

"The bridge incident. You didn't fall off," Bucky rushed towards Alpha and tightly wrapped his arms around her curled up body. "You jumped." He added almost inaudibly. Alpha turned so she could bury her face in Bucky's torn up sweatshirt. Her hands gripped the sides of that soft cloth with an iron grip as she sobbed. Bucky's heart broke into millions of pieces for that girl.

"I've been so frightened of you for years. You were one of those things Hydra would bring back to tear me apart and break me down. They used the very idea of you they put in my mind to control me. Even at SHIELD I was always ruled by fear. Fear of disappointing people, disappointing myself, of making something that would really hurt someone. I don't want to be ruled by fear anymore but I don't know how to stop!" Alpha wailed. Bucky settled his back against the wall and lightly rocked Alpha side to side. Alpha sat up a bit to more easily catch her breath. After that she rested her head on Bucky's human shoulder. Bucky stared at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening. Her touch was so light yet full of pain as she clutched his shirt.

Even though he was there and seemed to be helping Alpha he couldn't shake the awkward feeling that created a pit in his stomach. Because Alpha was curled up completely into Bucky's right arm his left arm was free. Bucky lifted it and was about pat Alpha's shoulder but hesitated. He clenched his metal fist. His heart fluttered uncontrollably from all that contact. He had scooped her up almost out of instinct but once she sat there with him curled up against him he didn't know what to do next. Was he supposed to keep his right arm curled around Alpha and his hand land at her waist? Where was his left hand supposed to go? Those questions tormented Bucky until he decided to keep his right arm where it was and rest his left arm around Alpha's shoulders to keep her even closer and from falling off of his lap.

Alpha was a mess. Bucky and Alpha remained in that position until Alpha cried herself to sleep. Bucky began to hum something from his memory that soothed him and helped Alpha's breathing steady.

They remained like that for countless hours. After a while even Bucky fell asleep. His arms remained around Alpha's fragile body, holding her close, keeping her safe from the world outside. Bucky fell asleep with one thought; _he finally had a chance to start doing good for the world and he was going to start with her._ He made a promise right then he was going to give his life to protect her, even after he finally felt ready to face Steve again _._ She was going to be by his side and she was going to be safe _._

Bucky was determined to make up for all the terrible things he did to Alpha. Bucky also never planned to admit to Alpha that he could remember the times Hydra ordered him to torture her. That was the one secret he vowed to never tell her.


	5. Days 3-4

_Days 3-4…_

It wasn't easy getting out of that old abandoned house. They had to find a new car. When they finally found one some Hydra soldiers cornered them and Bucky was shot in the arm as they drove off. After they knew they were free they had to stop under an old bridge so Alpha could patch up Bucky. They sat in the driver's and passenger seats so if they needed to leave in a hurry, they could. Bucky's eyes stared off into nothingness while Alpha cleaned his bullet wound. Her nimble fingers didn't shy away from blood but Bucky noticed her breathing become shallow when she got to a point when things were going to hurt. Bucky felt the pain but ignored it. Alpha curled her lips inward as she concentrated. Bucky admired how much steadier she seemed despite what she had been through in the past twenty-four hours. Bucky decided to continue driving so Alpha could rest and took them outside of the city to a motel off the highway.

They shuffled into the motel together. Alpha did her best to assist Bucky but she wasn't feeling very helpful. In her defense Bucky was never good at asking for or receiving help. He waved her off and handed her the backpack. She gladly took it and landed on the closest bed. She almost fell off of the bed in the action of plugging in the charger. Agitated and exhausted, Alpha sat up and prepared to plug herself in.

Alpha's hands shook terribly as she tried to put the charger into the back of her neck. She kept flipping it over in hopes of finding the right side to put it in but nothing seemed to work. She let out an exasperated sigh. She heard Bucky close and lock the motel door behind him. She held out the charger to the side.

"Please help me… I can't seem to get it on my own." She said quietly. She couldn't even hold that hand out and keep it steady. Bucky came up behind her and didn't even bother to turn on the light, they were both too tired to do so. His large human hand wrapped around hers to calm her shaking. He took the charger away from her and her hand flopped onto the bed. He rested his prosthetic hand on the back of her neck then slipped the charger into place. Within seconds Alpha straightened up into an erect state. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, her lids closed, and then her whole body relaxed. She became so relaxed she fell backward off of the bed she was kneeling on. Surprised, Bucky caught her. Alpha's head landed on his shoulder in such a way that her face was turned towards his. Bucky couldn't seem to make himself move.

She was so small compared to him. So weak. So breakable. Bucky barely breathed out of fear of waking her or hurting her. When he realized her chest rose and fell steadily from deep sleep was when he began to slowly move. His shoulders relaxed and he let his arms settle. The lowering of his arms brought her down fully onto his chest and lap. A wave of calm came over him as he held Alpha. He had experienced that feeling before. He had finished a mission and was sitting on a curb. A butterfly had landed on his gun. He lifted his prosthetic arm and the butterfly landed on his finger. He stared at the gentle being with awe, much how he stared at Alpha. Both beings brought him a new sense of peace within his chaotic heart.

Bucky turned Alpha slightly so he could more easily lift her and put her in the bed. He paused part way through. There was something he wanted to do but it was as though he had forgotten how to do it. In a hesitant and jerky manner, Bucky wrapped his arms around Alpha in a tight hug. He pressed his face against the side of her head. That felt right. He had done the hug correctly except he hadn't. He eventually let Alpha go and got her tucked into bed. He returned to his own bed and didn't even attempt to remove his shoes. He just flopped there. He racked his brain for why the hug didn't seem right. He glanced quickly at Alpha's sleeping figure before closing his eyes. Then it hit him. The hug felt wrong because Alpha couldn't hug back. That was the way a hug was supposed to work. Bucky thought deeply on that as he fell asleep.

Alpha woke up suddenly, as usual. She forced herself up onto her forearms and pulled out the charger. She remembered back to a dream she had had. It felt as though Clint was hugging her, just like when she was little and when Fury made her upset. Her heart ached for Clint and Natasha's company. They were the only ones from SHIELD that seemed to understand her. They couldn't be there for her all the time but when they were those were the best days of Alpha's childhood. Alpha crawled out of bed and took a quick shower. She silently emerged with a towel on her head, drying what little hair she had left. Bucky was still fast asleep. He seemed so at peace and calm when asleep, Alpha noted.

Alpha returned to the bathroom and placed her damp towel on the shower curtain rod. She noticed something shiny in the corner of her eye. She had caught a glimpse of her metal spine. Alpha craned her neck to get a better view. It was made from the same metal as Bucky's arm. It was smooth and laid into her skin to seem more natural. There were a few small white scars snaking out from under some of her spin plates from where they had to tear apart her skin to put them in. Alpha's fingers glided along the smooth metal. That was when she noticed a large scar going from right behind her left ear that traveled a long distance down her neck. It was thin, surgical. It was one of the places some of her technology must have been implanted into her brain.

Alpha spent a few more minutes staring at herself. She looked strange with so little hair. It made her insides squirm because she looked a great deal like a boy if she wore the right clothes. Alpha made a face.

"This is the cost of living on the run." She whispered to herself. She rubbed her hands over her head a few times, mesmerized by how her hair felt. She didn't have a long amount of time to study it right after getting it cut because so many things happened that day. Alpha turned her head side to side to see her profile from different angles. She didn't really like how she looked with so little hair. Her ears stuck out. Her face shape didn't seem to compliment such short hair. Alpha labeled all the things she saw wrong with her image. Her thoughts came to a sudden stop.

"I'm living on the run, why am I caring so much with how I look?" She asked herself. "It shouldn't matter." She said to her reflection. Her brow furrowed and a scowl formed on her lips.

"Just because it _shouldn't_ matter doesn't mean that it doesn't still bother me." Alpha added sullenly. She rubbed her face with a moan.

"Allie?" Bucky called through the small room.

"Bathroom," Alpha replied. Bucky came into view and leaned against the bathroom doorframe. His arms were crisscrossed over his chest.

"You doing ok?" He asked. Alpha looked at him through the reflections in the mirror.

"I'm wishing I had a home to go to right now." Alpha's voice was level and didn't fluctuate as she spoke. She didn't want to give away how much pain was writhing around inside of her.

"Do you want to locate your family?" Alpha stood up straighter with her brow furrowed.

"You mean it?" Bucky nodded but with no change in his expression.

"If you miss them that much you should go see them. Hydra kept you for years. You deserve to see them now that you're free." Alpha turned from the mirror. She charged at Bucky with a broad grin on her face. Bucky straightened up with surprise as Alpha wrapped her thin arms around his broad chest.

"Thank you," Alpha said into Bucky's shirt. Bucky stared at her with his arms slightly raised. It was one thing when they hugged a few days before and when he held her again the night before. It was as though Bucky didn't know how to react when someone was hugging him for joyous reasons. Alpha released Bucky and bounced around the motel room for her stuff. She met him at the door with a bright smile.

"First we need to find a payphone or something untraceable. I'll contact Hill and then she'll find Clint and Natasha for me. I don't know if we can get them out here to meet me but just talking with them on the phone will be enough." Alpha said happily. Bucky watched her, mesmerized. He had never seen her so happy before. Bucky liked the way Alpha's face looked when she smiled. It was as though her face glowed whenever she smiled like that. That smile brought a bit of warmth back into his heart.

"Let's go! It's still early so maybe we'll find a payphone with few people around." Alpha urged, pulling lightly on Bucky's sleeve.

"Let me get a new sweatshirt first." Bucky said motioning his human hand to the fully exposed prosthetic one. Alpha waited until he got properly dressed again and was bouncing on the balls of her feet by the door. Bucky slipped her cap on her head and pulled her scarf higher up her neck before opening the door. Alpha bounded after him and practically jumped into the car. They drove around until they found some free parking then continued to roam on foot until they found some payphones in a stairwell that led to a parking garage. Bucky handed Alpha the coins she needed and she fed them to the machine with a strange sense of urgency. Alpha took a deep breath as the phone rang in her ear.

"Hello," A familiar female voice said plainly from the other end.

"Hill? It's me, Alpha." Alpha heard some shuffling in the background.

"What's your location? I'll have some people over as soon as possible." Hill was in full combat mode with authority in her voice.

"I don't need help, Agent Hill. The uncertain stuff from before is all resolved. I was wondering if you could get in contact with Clint or Natasha?" Alpha quickly interjected. She didn't want people sent to Cincinnati when help wasn't needed. They would flood and destroy the city looking for her.

"Are you very sure?" Hill asked with a serious tone.

"I am certain I don't need help. Can you contact either of them?" Alpha repeated. There was a silence on the other end.

"I might be able to. Do you want them to meet you where you are or just talk to them?"

"Whichever is easiest. I would love to see them but if they can't get here then I would give anything to hear their voices." Alpha could feel Bucky turn and glance at her over his shoulder while keeping watch. He was curious who she was talking to. Alpha nodded a few times to something the person on the other line said even though she knew they couldn't see her. Alpha licked her lips a few times as though nervous. She glanced back at Bucky and threw him a small smile and a 'thumbs up' before returning her gaze to noting in particular.

"Stay on this line, I'm going to connect you to Clint. It might take a few moments." Alpha let out a sigh. She noticed she had barely breathed while Hill was talking. Alpha redirected her eyes towards Bucky.

"Thank you, this is going much better than I hoped." Alpha said quietly because some people had come into the enclosure and called the elevator to go down into the parking garage. Bucky opened his mouth to reply when Alpha returned her attention to the phone. Her eyes got wide and her mouth left agape. Her free hand slowly went to hover over her open mouth. She looked as though she was going to cry. Bucky prepared to go to her because it looked as though something was very wrong but a smile had begun to grow on Alpha's face.

"Clint?" She asked in an even quieter voice.

"Hey Kip," Clint Barton replied. Alpha's heart was filled with so much joy she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

"H-how are you?" Alpha's voice began to shake.

"It's been almost four years since I've heard your voice let alone see you, I get to ask first." Clint said with what sounded like tears in his voice. Alpha laughed as she began tearing up too.

"Ok," Alpha breathed. The feeling of relief that came over Alpha was something she hadn't felt in over four years. It relaxed every muscle in her body and soothed her soul. A ray of hope had begun to shine inside Alpha's dark and lonely heart. There was a chance for her to see her family again.

"Are you ok? Are you safe?" Clint asked.

"I'm doing better now that I hear your voice. Are you using one of those special phones where it reads out everything I say for you? I remember you talking about getting one of those when I was little."

"Yep, every beautiful word coming out of your mouth is being typed onto a paper so I can read it. I'm never throwing this one away." Clint replied with pride in his voice. Alpha couldn't help but smile bigger.

"You don't have to worry about me being safe, Clint. I'm pretty safe right now." Alpha threw a glance and a smile at Bucky who, once she turned away, began to recoil into the shadows. The amount of love and happiness that was emanating from Alpha was making Bucky uncomfortable. Those were emotions he hadn't yet grown to feel again so they felt foreign and strange.

"I'll take your word for it." Clint said. "Where are you I want to see you?" He added. Alpha's smile melted a fraction.

"If you meet me out here do you promise not to come guns blazing and SHIELD agents galore? I need to keep a deep cover. There are still Hydra agents looking for me." There was a pause on the other line. "Clint?" Alpha said with fear growing in her voice.

"I promise to come out alone. It'll be just you and me having some well needed father-daughter time." Alpha's smile grew again.

"Believe it or not I'm in Ohio." Alpha said. Finally getting to tell someone where she was made her feel secure yet exposed at the same time.

"What city? I might be able to fly out in one day with a special plane." Alpha licked her lips nervously.

"Cincy," She whispered into the phone. "I'll admit I'm a bit worried about people listening in right now." She added.

"I'll finish this quick then, so you can find a safe place to wait for me. There's a famous ice cream shop there, I assume you're downtown. Meet me in that shop in a few hours." Clint's voice, much like Hill's, went into its business tone.

"You might not recognize me now. I've done a few things to better hide myself." Alpha warned.

"I can never forget my kip. I'll meet you there in a few hours. Stay safe." It sounded as though Clint was about to hang up the phone and jump into a plane right then and there.

"I love you," Alpha interjected. There was a pause. There was a quiet sniff.

"I love you too, kip." Then the line went dead. Alpha slowly returned the phone to its place. A shaky sigh escaped from her lips.

"Everything work out ok? Bucky asked. Alpha blinked a few times.

"Pinch me." She said suddenly. Bucky gave her a quizzical look.

"What?" Alpha turned.

"I want to be sure I'm not dreaming. Pinch my arm." Alpha held out her left arm to Bucky. He glanced between her face and her arm a few times to be sure she was serious. After a few rounds of Bucky staring at her he finally reached out with his human hand and pinched her left arm. A smile returned to her face.

"Does that mean everything worked out?" Bucky inquired. He was beginning to worry about her. He couldn't tell if she was finally losing her mind or if something extremely happy had happened.

"He's going to meet us at a famous ice cream store downtown in a few hours. It's a dream come true." Alpha's eyes began to glisten. The doors to the enclosure were opened again. Bucky turned his head to the sudden cool breeze.

"You better start wearing your scarf again. I don't want the wind to throw off your hood. That would mean trouble." Bucky said in a serious tone as he pulled off the backpack.

"Oh, I didn't notice the cold, but I'll put it on for safety." Alpha's voice sounded relatively normal but her expressions were airy and lost in good feelings. She was blinded from the terrible things of the world for a little bit because of the good news. Bucky was glad for her but would have to be extra careful she wouldn't slip up and get them both killed. Alpha waited until they were alone then turned away from the many windows to pull down her hood and wrap her scarf around her neck.


	6. Day 4 continued

_Day 4 continued…_

Alpha couldn't get herself to sit still. Her hat was low over her eyes, sunglasses resting on her face, hood up, and scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. She worried Clint wouldn't recognize her. Many worries coursed through her mind. Waiting was always the worst part. Alpha sat at a table for two while Bucky sat across the store. He was hidden in the corner of the store so he could keep an eye on Alpha but not interfere with her time with Clint.

Bucky didn't like sitting so far from Alpha especially because she was sitting by a window. If something was to happen he worried he wouldn't be able to get to her in time. He could tell Alpha was jittery. He wished he could snap his fingers and she could keep her composure much better but then she wasn't him. Alpha had gone through a lot, Bucky remembered it all, and yet she came out more humane. Bucky thought it was for the best yet at the same time wanted to help her become resistant to the world and therefore not be afraid of anything anymore. But, Bucky could never do that to Alpha. He wouldn't be able to stomach hurting her again to make her tougher.

Bucky pushed all those thoughts away to focus on watching Alpha and the world around them. Because she was so distracted Bucky would have to keep an eye on any dangers for both of them. Bucky stared as Alpha began twiddling her thumbs. Bucky couldn't believe how nervous she was. Normally Alpha could keep her composure and face any obstacle without showing much emotion. Her actions in that ice cream shop puzzled him.

The shop was bustling with people. Bucky kept watch of as many of them as he could as well as Alpha. Alpha glanced up every now and again to find Clint. She would know him on sight, she hoped. Then her eyes spotted a middle aged man towards the shorter end of the average scale. He wore sporty sunglasses to match his short and spiky dirty blond haircut. Alpha rose to her feet and gained the attention of the man. He went over to her with his jaw dropped and arms wide. Alpha jumped into his open arms. Bucky relaxed back into his seat after realizing he was tense and about ready to spring from his chair.

Alpha pulled away from Clint to get a better look at him. He looked her up and down. A proud smile melted on his face.

"You look all grown up." He said in a quiet tone. Alpha smiled back and motioned for him to sit. Clint and Alpha spent a few minutes staring at each other from across the small table, gentle sighs escaping their lips.

"I can't believe you're actually here. There were many moments I thought I would never get to see you again." Alpha shook her head slightly as she spoke.

"I can't believe it either." He seemed as though he was melting in his chair from bliss. Suddenly he sat forward and leaned his forearms on the table. "Are you really ok?" He asked in a hushed tone. Alpha leaned in too.

"I'm fine, Clint. Truly. I knew you were going to worry about me when you shouldn't." Clint's lips crept into a lopsided smile.

"It's my job to worry about you. I took that job when I accepted the task of caring for you." Alpha patted Clint's hands. "So, with little time for either of us, because I want to keep you safe and that means you can't remain in one place for too long; how have you been? What have you been up to?" Alpha licked her lips and brought her gaze down to her hands.

"It hasn't been easy. Living on the run hasn't agreed with me but it looks like we're going to have to live with each other for a while longer." Alpha explained. Clint nodded which brought Alpha's attention back up to his face.

"I wouldn't call that living, per say. It's a lifestyle of survival. That lifestyle is a hard one. You know you could live with me on the family farm." Alpha tilted her head slightly.

"You have a farm? Would it be safe enough for me to stay?" The hope that had begun to grow inside of Alpha began to bloom until it was circulating all throughout her body. Clint lightly grabbed onto Alpha's hands.

"I would make sure you got there safely. No one at SHIELD even knew it was there and now that SHIELD is gone, it's just me, Natasha, my wife and kids. And the goats and a few chickens but I doubt they'll spill our location." Alpha laughed. Something inside of Bucky grew like a fire inside of his core when that man made her laugh. Bucky clenched his fists inside of his jacket pockets.

"Are you sure it would be safe? I've been running from Hydra for a while now but it seems as though they won't give up on me. I'm also concerned SHIELD is going to pop up and blow my cover." Alpha paused. "I can't believe I just said that. I was never supposed to become and agent or do anything as crazy as this."

"Things change," Clint said while patting her hands. "I wish I could guarantee you would be perfectly safe at the farm but the world can't be predicted. Will you at least consider coming with me?" Alpha nodded then relinquished her hands from Clint's gentle grasp.

"I'll think about it…" There was a pause. "So, enough about me. Have you been doing ok?"

"It hasn't been easy since SHIELD fell. But, I heard there might be some plans for SHIELD to be rebuilt. You might be able to find safety there if you don't want to risk coming to my farm." Alpha wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not getting within a mile radius with Director Fury ever again. If I can get a say in my life now I'm choosing to stay away from him. Working for him isn't even on my list of things to do in my life." Alpha pursed her lips and lifted her eyebrows.

"Fury's gone and there is talk of Agent Coulson taking the director post." Clint informed. Alpha sat back.

"Coulson? I remember him. He was always kind to me whenever Fury was a jerk. I thought he was killed before the battle of New York?" A sneer grew on Clint's scruffy face.

"Somehow he didn't actually die. No one else from the Avengers knows about this, but, I have methods." Alpha shook her head slightly.

"It's like living in a science fiction novel where people die but not really." Clint laughed at her words.

"Other than that I have no other news about myself to tell you. I'm just glad you're going ok. I've been searching for you since Hydra kidnapped you."

"Well, we found each other."

"And I'm never letting go of you ever again. You deserve a life and that is what I'm willing to fight for you to have." Alpha was a bit surprised by the passion in Clint's voice. He was always more emotional than Natasha but his voice was killing Alpha. She never realized she could influence someone so much to make them act the way Clint was.

"What kind of a life can someone like me have? I'm not normal and am a danger to others." Alpha wanted to revel in the good feelings circulating her table but as usual they didn't last. Clint blinked a few times in shock.

"You are alive aren't you?"

"Yes but,"

"Every living thing deserves a chance to live its life. Hands down."

"A life like that isn't meant for someone like me. I've been through things others wouldn't understand and I've come out worse for wear." Alpha tried to explain herself without saying what had happened outright. Saying that you had a tail and an AI running your brain wasn't something people said in public and she couldn't very well show him either.

"Haven't we all?" Clint said. "All that doesn't mean you don't deserve a good life." Alpha deeply inhaled.

"I have a tail." Clint sat back with his mouth agape for a moment then sat back forward while taking off his sunglasses.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"Hydra implanted a lot of my inventions when they held me captive. My spine has been replaced with a metal one. They took my AI and built it into my brain. They messed up my eye." Alpha pulled off her sunglasses. "One of the safety precautions they added was for me to gain a mechanical tail, super strength, and my AI takes over when in danger. I'm pretty messed up now, Clint."

"Kip," Clint whispered.

"I want to take your offer and live on the farm, away from prying eyes, but I have more work to do out here. People need my help with some stuff and I'm not going to leave them until I'm finished." Clint took a moment to process what Alpha had said.

"After you're done, will you call me so I can get you?" Alpha sat up straighter in her seat as the severity of his words dawned upon her. She wouldn't have to run anymore. She would be with her family again. She wouldn't be living in fear any longer. Alpha hadn't thought that far ahead. She hadn't even imagined what all she could do once she and Bucky were done finding his past. She had only been working with Bucky for a few days yet she felt like she had known him for years.

"I will," Alpha whispered. "I promise."

Bucky's eyes narrowed as he watched the whole interaction between Alpha and Clint. He could barely lip read so only caught bits and pieces of their conversation. He couldn't quite identify the emotions flowing through his veins. It wasn't anger but it wasn't a calm feeling either. It made him very uncomfortable not knowing what he was feeling. Bucky somehow kept watch of the area while also keeping up with Alpha and Clint's conversation. Bucky would have felt proud of himself if there wasn't still an air of danger around him and Alpha.

Suddenly Alpha stood up with Clint. They walked out together and stood right outside the store entrance. Bucky sat forward and prepared to jump to his feet. Alpha's sunglasses were still off and sat on the table she had used. She gave Clint a long embrace before a car drove up to the corner and Clint entered it. Alpha waved as he left down the street. Bucky grabbed Alpha's sunglasses and joined her outside of the ice cream shop. He tapped her shoulder with them which made her head turn sharply.

"Oh, thanks." She murmured as she took them but didn't put them on.

"We should get back to the car and find a new place to stay." Bucky said in a neutral voice. He turned to the direction of the car.

"How much longer do you think you'll need me?" Alpha asked out of nowhere. Bucky turned with his hands dug deep in his jacket pockets.

"Why do you ask?" Alpha's eyes remained down the road Clint had left on.

"Clint offered a safe place for me to stay that not even SHIELD knows about. I'd be with my family again and I wouldn't be able to have a perfectly normal life; but it would be a life." She replied. Bucky stared at her in shock.

"You don't trust me to protect you?" Bucky asked. He had to admit he was a bit angry and as though he was betrayed.

"I honestly don't trust you that much. Plus, I need a place to stay permanently. One that I can live in without fear of being found. I need a home." Alpha finally turned to face Bucky. To Alpha's frustration and disappointment Bucky's face remained without expression, as usual. She couldn't tell the emotions that were flowing through him that she had awakened. Bucky felt like he was going to burst from all the feelings Alpha was causing to run riot through his mind. He felt hurt she wanted to leave. He felt angry there was someone who cared about her almost more than he did. He wanted to protect her and the thought she would want to leave for someone who could protect her better than him broke his heart.

Bucky opened his mouth to respond when dozens of guns fired upon the sidewalk he and Alpha stood on. Bucky dove in one direction and Alpha in another. They both had cars to hide behind, thankfully. Bucky looked over and noticed Alpha was breathing heavily and grimacing with a hand pressed on her right bicep. Blood was pooling on her sleeve under her hand. Bucky's eyes grew wide. He waited until the firing paused to glance out from his protection. There were dozens of people circling around the ice cream shop, all heavily armed. Bucky ducked back down and returned his attention to Alpha.

Alpha's eyes were fixated on the windows of the ice cream shop. Bucky followed her gaze. The reflections of the attackers were perfectly visible in the few intact windows. Alpha lifted the edge of her shirt and allowed her tail to uncurl from around her waist. The rest of the windows shattered as the gunfire resumed. Alpha curled against the back wheel of the car with her uninjured arm over her face as the rest of the glass shattered and sprayed the sidewalk.

One of the attackers came between the cars Bucky and Alpha were hiding behind. Bucky launched at the man. One good punch from his metal arm knocked the man to the ground with no hope of rising anytime soon. Bucky took his guns and joined Alpha behind the same car. He tapped her shoulder.

"We need to move." Bucky said with a harsh voice. The gunfire paused again. Bucky took that time to fire back. With that action he hoped to keep the attackers at bay until Alpha was ready to move. Alpha examined the face of the man Bucky had taken down. She made an expression of disgust mixed with confusion.

"I know this man." She stated as she stared. Bucky leaned in close to hear her over the many alarms and other noises that engulfed the street. Alpha turned so she made eye contact with Bucky.

"He works at SHIELD." Alpha wanted to say more but they needed to move. Bucky lifted her up by her good arm and covered them as they bolted along the building. They rounded the corner and ended up full out sprinting down the street. Something whizzed by them and blew up a nearby car. They were both thrown to the ground. Alpha's ears rung and dust filled the air, making it difficult to see. She turned looking for Bucky. They could use the smoke and dust for cover and make another run for the car. Her eyes landed on Bucky's bulky body not too far off. He was struggling to his hands and knees. His hat was blown off and some more of his hair was loose around his face. Blood coated the area on the side of his forehead that had scraped across the concrete. His eyes seemed darker than normal. Alpha's heart skipped a beat as an agent came through the smoke behind Bucky. He twisted on the ground and grabbed ahold to the agent's gun and threw it and the agent onto the ground.

Bucky swiftly got to his feet and shot the agent twice in the chest. Alpha couldn't breathe. His movements were so fast if she had blinked she would have missed the whole scene. A few more agents burst through the smoke and attacked Bucky. He pounded and turned like lightning, fighting all of the agents all by himself. By the time Alpha was to her feet four more agents were on the ground either unconscious or dead. She clutched her injured arm, trying to slow the bleeding. Bucky's broad shoulders heaved for air after those quick fights.

"Bucky?" Alpha's voice shook from the shock of the explosion and from the events that had just transpired before her. Bucky's head snapped up. Alpha stumbled back a few steps along the wall. His face was blank and without emotion more so than normal. It seemed as though Bucky was going to say or do something when a single shot fired. Bucky turned just enough from the sound of the shot it ricocheted off of his metal arm and grazed Alpha's neck. Alpha screamed and fell to her knees. Bucky crouched behind the burning car and took another gun from one of the downed agents. He easily aimed and shot that agent from across the street.

While Bucky was occupied with shooting the sniper Alpha took one of the guns lying on the ground. Alpha pressed the hood of her jacket into the side of her neck as she sprinted down the street. Her only thoughts were to find Clint. Bucky had reverted again. Her right hand shook as it held the gun. The few agents that crossed her path she shot in the shoulders and legs to cripple them from harming her. Alpha hung onto a corner and limped her way around it. She was losing a great deal of blood and energy. The recoil from that agent's gun was almost too much for her to handle with one hand and ruined her aim.

Alpha took a few unsteady steps onto the street the car was parked on with shaky exhales. Suddenly large hand grabbed her right shoulder and twisted her around to face its owner. Alpha almost fell back from stumbling away from Bucky. She raised the gun up and continued backwards.

"Bucky! Wake up! You are James Buchanan Barns and I am your friend. Please remember!" Alpha shouted. She couldn't tell how close or far she was from the car but knew she couldn't glance back at it. With the state Alpha was in she couldn't take her eyes off Bucky or else get trampled. A pit grew and engulfed Alpha's stomach when a thought darkened her mind; she couldn't run away.

Bucky stared at Alpha as she stumbled backwards. Suddenly she tripped and had to take her eyes from the danger before her. She regained her balance but when her eyes snapped back up Bucky stood right in front of her. He smacked the gun from her hand and his fists began to fly. Alpha dodged the best she could and had to remove her hand from her bleeding neck to protect herself. Their limbs suddenly locked and neither of them could move for a few seconds.

"You're my mission." Bucky heaved in a low and intimidating voice. Alpha's eyes grew wide, brow furrowed, and bottom lip trembled. With an expression of pure fear and pain Alpha forced herself out of the locked position and continued to fight.

The next rapid paced seconds were ones in which, if you were watching from afar, would leave you holding your breath. Alpha and Bucky moved so fast one shouldn't blink or else miss a defining moment in the fight. Somehow Alpha side stepped so quickly Bucky was left with both of his arms outstretched before him. Alpha spun on her toes and slammed her leg into the back of Bucky's neck. Bucky fell forward and downward but not all the way to the ground. Alpha pulled back her injured arm, her dominant arm, and punched Bucky's cheek as he began to rise again. He stumbled sideways into a parked car. Her AI was pumping super strength into her muscles. Alpha took steps backward and deep breaths. She wasn't going to lose control of her body to her AI if it was the last thing she could do.

Alpha gasped for air. Her limbs shook and her heart skipped beats. Just when it seemed he had returned, Bucky roared as he lunged and wrapped his arms around Alpha's middle. As he ran, pushing Alpha back, he also straightened up which lifted Alpha into the air. She was slammed into the brick wall of a building behind her. Bucky let her fall before grabbing her shoulders and pinning her up at his eye level against the wall again. Alpha's bottom lip trembled as Bucky's hot breath beat against her face. They remained in that position for what felt like an eternity. Alpha's eyes couldn't move from Bucky's dark ones that seemed to burrow into her very soul.

"Bucky?" Alpha squeaked. Bucky grimaced as though hearing his name pained him. "Bucky!" Alpha shouted. He jolted Alpha against the wall. Alpha brought her head forward and head-butt him. Bucky slightly loosened his grip on Alpha's shoulders. She lifted her arms and clasped her hands on his cheeks as her eyes streamed from that idiotic blow. Bucky's eyes were brought back up into hers, startled.

"Please remember me," Alpha whispered with a choked voice. She felt as though she was going to faint from blood loss and the pain from lifting her right arm was near unbearable. Bucky's eyes softened and his face relaxed. He blinked a few times. His mouth opened and closed a few times as well, trying to understand the situation.

"Alpha," Bucky breathed almost inaudibly. Alpha let out a sigh of relief and let her hands fall from his face. Bucky slowly brought Alpha back down to the ground only to pick her up properly because she passed out. He rushed her to the car and began treating her wounds. Bucky's heart began to race as Alpha's condition continued to decline. He got in the driver's seat and prepared to speed from that place when even more agents swarmed around the corner looking for them. He remembered that Alpha said she recognized one of the people as someone from SHIELD. Bucky tightened his grip around the steering wheel to the point he could have broken it. Then he noticed a man rush out and begin yelling at the attackers. Bucky leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. It was the man Alpha met with earlier, Clint.

"Why wasn't I informed of this attack?!" Clint yelled.

"Because we knew you would react badly. When we found out she was with the Winter Soldier we had to take action before remnants of Hydra could." One of the agents replied. Clint punched the agent.

"She's like a daughter to me and you could have killed her!" Clint screamed. A few of the agents had to hold him back. Clint made a few strange gestures with his hands as the agents tried to calm him down.

"Hydra is still looking for both of them. The Winter Soldier is dangerous and needs to be put down. There were some major differences in Alpha's condition which means she might have been damaged or brainwashed by Hydra. We needed to take out the Winter Soldier and collect her before anyone else. They're both dangerous." Another agent explained but Clint wasn't having any of it.

"I'm sorry but if you don't pull back and let us do our job then I'm going to have to arrest you." The agent warned. Clint puffed out his chest and reluctantly stepped back. The agents soon dispersed leaving Clint alone and fuming by the building corner.

Bucky walked up silently after the agents were long gone. He took his own sweatshirt and wrapped Alpha in it to try to stop her bleeding.

"I know now why she trusts you so much." Bucky said quietly. Clint turned slowly, much to Bucky's surprise.

"I knew you were in that car back there. I didn't know if you had Alpha but wanted to wait until the agents were gone before pursuing you. I read your file. You did some terrible things to my Kip." Clint growled.

"I need your help. She's bleeding out and I don't know enough about medicine or have a safe place to keep her." Bucky said. Clint glared at Bucky but soon turned his eyes onto Alpha's limp body.

"I know a place." Clint said. Before Bucky could say anything Clint cut him off with a sharp hand. "But let me get one thing clear, I'm doing this for Kip and her only." Bucky nodded vigorously. "Good, follow me. I brought a hidden plane that no longer has any way to be tracked." Clint added while glancing down both sides of the street. Bucky followed Clint for quite a few blocks until they reached a small park in the middle of the city. In a hidden corner was a small plane with invisibility properties. They boarded it quickly and quietly. Clint had more and better medical supplies on that small plane than Bucky could dream of having in his backpack. They hooked Alpha up to charge, patched up her wounds, and hooked her up to an IV to give her the proper blood she needed replaced.

Clint was reluctant to leave Alpha with Bucky in the back of the plane but he was the only one who could fly it.

"I'm taking you two to a secure and very secret location. If you mention this place to anyone that doesn't already live there, I swear I will kill you. I don't care about the relationship you have with Kip, I will do it." Clint warned from the cockpit.

"I understand," Bucky replied. He rested his hand in Alpha's and held it. Her face always looked peaceful when she slept but with all that blood spattered and smeared around her face she looked gaunt and horrifying. What worried Bucky more than anything was that he could remember the first time he reverted and met with Alpha's AI. He remembered the grenade explosion but nothing until he had Alpha pinned up against the wall and her bloodied hands on his cheeks. He didn't know if all that blood was from his hands or someone else's and that brought terror into Bucky's heart; an emotion he didn't often feel. He hoped Alpha wouldn't hate him once she awoke but his deepest fear was that she would. He would be left on his own again and still many answers to be found.


	7. Days 10-15

_Days 10-15…_

For the first time in months Alpha woke up with pain still throbbing through her body. It was miserable. She was very confused at first because she woken up calmly and not as though someone had hit her "on" switch like normal. When she breathed in her neck ached terribly. She brought her left hand shakily up to the side of her neck. There was a thick patch taped over half of her neck that crinkled at her touch. Alpha raised her left arm further and unplugged herself. With a heave she rolled onto her back at the speed of a sloth.

Alpha noticed she was lying in a soft bed with thick quilts laid on top of her. The room was simple and reminded her of pictures she had seen of country houses with rustic furniture and handmade trinkets. It wasn't a large room but it wasn't small either. Even though she didn't know where she was the room made Alpha feel calm. Alpha tried to sit herself up but found her right shoulder was also tender and inflamed with pain whenever moved.

Alpha eventually made her way into a sitting position after much aching and pain. She leaned heavily on the pillows behind her for support. Alpha was very weak from all the blood loss. She knew she had to take it easy or else risk passing out again.

Suddenly the door across the room creaked open. In walked Clint with a small tray of foods and a glass of water. He brought the tray over to a nearby desk and sat it there before pulling up a chair to sit next to Alpha.

"How do you feel, Kip?" Clint asked in a quiet but also weary voice.

"Ok, I guess. Is this your farm house?" Alpha's voice was crackly and low from lack of use.

"Yep." Alpha cleared her throat in hopes of sounding less like an old man.

"How did we get out here?" Alpha sat up straighter. "Where's Bucky?" She added, rather concerned. Clint motioned for her to stay put.

"After you became unconscious Bucky sought me out. He noticed I was still in the area and asked for help because you were in very bad shape. I brought both of you here, to my home, so you could recover. He's outside chopping wood." Clint answered. Alpha sat back into her pillows.

"Good, he's back to normal." Alpha sighed. Clint leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

"What happened back there?" Alpha tried to get herself more comfy before answering Clint's simple question with the only possible answer; a really complicated and drawn out one.

"In trying to remember his past, Bucky, when put under extreme stress, reverts back to his brainwashed mindset of the Winter Soldier. I got him to calm down, I guess. It's all pretty blurry now but this isn't the first time it's happened. Which was why I was worried." Clint nodded.

"That makes sense. Have some food." Clint reached back and got the tray from the desk. On it was a small bowl of soup, some bread, and a glass of water. "My wife made this soup from scratch. I swear it can heal anyone from anything." Clint added as he rested the tray on Alpha's knees. Alpha gazed longingly at Clint.

"You…. You're married?" Alpha stammered. Clint nodded as he positioned the items on the tray better for Alpha to reach them.

"For quite a few years now. We've got two kids and another on the way." Alpha's jaw dropped slightly but that turned into a tired smile.

"Wow, no wonder you took so well to me. You had your own kids to help gain that fatherly instinct." Alpha remarked. Clint shook his head.

"You were born long before my kids. You inspired me and my wife to finally have our own." Clint smiled kindly at Alpha. "You know, if Fury was willing, we were planning on adopting you after my first year of being assigned to you."

"But Fury would never let go of something like me. I'm too valuable." Clint shrugged.

"It was worth the shot. And you're a _someone_ not a something. We both still want to take you in, if you want to come. You'll always have a place here in our home." Alpha's smile fell.

"Your wife is wife is not only willing but wanting to take me in and be a part of your family?" Alpha asked, shocked.

"Of course! After I told her about you it was her idea to take you in. She has the biggest heart I have ever seen. When you feel up to it I want you to meet her." Clint was smiling so large and so genuinely Alpha almost couldn't believe everything was really happening. It was all too good, almost too good to be true.

"Am I dead?" She asked after a couple moments of trying to grasp the situation. Clint laughed.

"No, you're safe now. There's a big difference." Clint picked up the soup spoon. "Now, eat up Kip." He began floating the spoon towards Alpha's mouth like she was a child and the spoon was a plane. Alpha leaned back and waved her hands in front of her face.

"No, no! Clint, I'm sorry but I can't eat." Alpha said in a very serious voice. Clint lowered the spoon back into its bowl.

"You definitely can. I did a full scan of your body with some of the medical machinery in my plane. You still have all of your parts in there. Are you telling me they never fed you in Hydra?" Clint's voice hardened the more he spoke.

"I'm not even going to ask about the plane thing… and no, they never fed me actual food in Hydra. This cord is how I get my energy now." Alpha lifted the section of her charger that had remained on her bed. Clint thought for a moment before lifting the spoon again.

"I'm sure you can still eat. Can we at least try it? One spoon full at a time?" Clint lifted the spoon towards Alpha's face again. Alpha was about to take the spoon from Clint's hand when he lightly pushed it out of the way an attempted to continue all the way to her mouth. Alpha cracked a smile.

"If we really are trying this I'm sure I can do it myself." Clint didn't stop and Alpha was leaning as far back as she could against her pillows. "Clint, I'm not a baby I can feed myself!" Alpha laughed. They got so rowdy Alpha almost spilled all the contents on the tray all over the bed. They took some time to calm themselves and feel content in their boisterous laughter. Soon after they quieted a bit there was a knock at the door. Clint and Alpha both turned towards it as it opened and a young woman stepped in. She was obviously in the early stages of her pregnancy and held a laundry basket on her hip. A young girl bounced around her knees grabbing for her free hand.

"It sounds as though you two are having way too much fun in there." She warned jokingly.

"We're making up for lost time." Clint replied. The woman smiled kindly at Alpha.

"How do you feel, Allie?" The woman asked. Her voice matched her calm and sweet complexion.

"I'm still a bit tired but I feel much better." Alpha answered. The young girl stopped in her playing around her mother and stared at Alpha. Alpha pursed her lips and lowered her eyes.

"Mommy, why does she have one red eye?" The girl innocently asked her mother. She hushed her and told her to go down and play with her brother. Alpha curled her fingers into fists around the edges of the quilts. Clint patted Alpha's shoulder, making her lift her eyes.

"You're really safe here, Allie. Yes, my kids may ask questions but remember, they're just kids. You don't have to tell them the whole truth or worry about them telling others. No one will be coming by to squeeze the truth out of them." Clint reassured.

"I get that." Alpha paused. "It's not easy to get a rude awakening every time someone stares or asks questions. I honestly forget what I am sometimes and for a little bit feel normal and like nothing's wrong. That never lasts though." Alpha sighed.

"Well, you'll fit in here." Clint's wife suddenly chimed in. "There is no such thing as a normal life here. That is why we wanted to take you in, if you're willing to stay."

"Thank you, I'm very grateful for your care." Alpha said. Clint motioned to the soup still on Alpha's lap.

"Eat up. You've been out for almost a week now and need to get your strength up again. We'll take things one step at a time, Kip." Clint said. And so it began with that one bowl of soup; which was delicious by the way. Alpha soon regained her strength and was able to help around the house. She helped Clint's wife, Laura, around the house and even played with his kids sometimes. Alpha was glad for simple tasks such as washing and hanging the laundry, helping with the dishes, and other menial house work. It brought a new calm feeling into her core and helped her relax.

One afternoon Alpha was hanging the laundry out on the clothes line. Laura stood nearby with her ever enlarging belly and held up the basket of wet clothes for Alpha so she wouldn't have to keep bending down to get them.

"I think I have some old clothes that will fit you." Laura commented as Alpha hung up a dress.

"You really don't need to give me anything else. You've already opened your home to me and keep me safe. I don't need anything else." Alpha said, blinking away the bright sunlight of the clear afternoon.

"I insist. Most of the clothes you came with were dirty and ratty. I would love to give you something to hold onto and save for a day you'll want to look nice. After all, there's no dress code here and a girl's got to feel nice every once in a while." Alpha gave Laura a look of skepticism.

"Ok, but I'm not sure I'll be able to take much."

"Are you planning on leaving?" Laura asked.

"Eventually. There are still many questions that need answers. It's strange to think that when all this began I was so focused on helping Bucky remember his past. But now I have more questions about my own life than anything else. I need those questions answered." Laura glanced down at the ground before speaking.

"I'd hate to see you go. Clint was right. You deserve a good life away from all the things that have destroyed it so far. I wish you'd stay." Alpha finished hanging up the last of the laundry.

"Once all is said and done and I've found out all I want, I would love to come back. That is, if you'd have me." Laura hefted her basket further onto her hip then wrapped her free arm around Alpha's shoulders.

"Would you at least try on the clothes I mentioned?" Laura asked. Alpha couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I try them on. It'll be fun." They began the walk back into the house. "You know, thinking back on it, I never got to played dress up or anything like that when I was a kid." Alpha added absentmindedly.

"Better late than never." Laura and Alpha laughed a bit on the way up the stairs.

Bucky sat on the far side of the farm house's porch. His legs dangled off of the edge, crisscrossed at the ankles. In his hands he held a large piece of wood that had come from chopping logs for Clint. With the knife he always kept close by he whittled the piece of wood into a small statue. It wasn't anything special but it relaxed him. Soon Clint's curious daughter popped out of the house. Bucky didn't turn or make any notions he knew the girl was there.

"What are you working on?" The young girl asked. Bucky turned to look over his shoulder. The girl straightened up as though trying to look braver than she really was. Without saying a word Bucky held up the small figure for the girl to see. She got closer so she could see the figure better.

"What's that going to be?" She asked. Bucky shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know yet. I'll keep going at it until it reveals what it wants to be." Bucky said as the girl sat down on the same edge of the porch but a good distance from him.

"How poetic," A female voice said from the door. Bucky and the girl both turned to see. Laura stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her belly.

"Lila I told you not to bother him when he wants to be alone." Laura scolded. The girl lowered her head and prepared to stand.

"She was merely curious about what I was making. No harm done." Laura stared daggers at Bucky until her daughter was behind her and back inside. "I really didn't mind the company." Bucky added quietly. Laura watched her daughter get safely inside before turning back and glaring at Bucky.

"I know you are friends with Allie and that she trusts you. I don't. Clint doesn't. I don't mind you staying because I realize you need just as much help as Allie does. But, I know about all the horrible things you've done, to Allie and to others. You're allowed here for now but I don't want you to be left alone with any of my children, do you understand me?" A great sadness washed over Bucky.

"I understand, Mrs. Barton." Bucky replied. "But I can't stop them if they're curious. If they want to learn something I won't stop them. I've seen enough young lives destroyed because of people holding them back." He added darkly. Laura's eyes widened as anger fumed up inside of her. She couldn't do anything about it though. Bucky was right and she didn't want to deny his right to say what he did. So, Laura returned indoors. Bucky returned to his wood work, trying to swallow down the sadness, anger, and fear of being thrown out on his own. He felt as though he was fighting to keep Alpha against people who were willing to fight just as hard as him to keep her. He didn't want to fight the Bartons but didn't want to hold Alpha back from what life she really wanted.

There was a light knock on the doorframe some time later.

"Mind if I join you?" Alpha asked. Bucky turned to see her and his mouth was left slightly open. Alpha wore a simple sundress and no shoes. A silky scarf was wrapped around her head as a headband with the rest of the scarf flowing over her shoulders. She actually looked normal until you saw the metal tail swish near her ankles and the sunlight reflect strangely against her mismatched eyes. For some unknown reason she looked so beautiful; probably because she looked calm and at ease with the world. Bucky forced his mouth closed and motioned for her to sit next to him. Unlike Clint's daughter, Alpha sat almost shoulder to shoulder with Bucky.

"Where'd you get that?" Bucky asked trying hide how embarrassed he was about his reaction to seeing her. The natural shining light from Alpha's smile had caught him off guard and left him blown away. He had never liked Alpha in a romantic way but something was different at that moment and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Alpha noticed how shocked he was to see her in that dress and tried to play it off. The only reason she kept the dress on was because it was ten times more comfortable with her tail than pants were.

"Laura has a bunch of clothes upstairs she outgrew and wants to give to me. I won't take any of the dresses or skirts but I don't mind some new pants and shirts for the road." Alpha answered. Bucky paused in his whittling.

"Why not?" Bucky asked, turning to see her. Alpha made a face.

"I can't very well wear a dress or skirt while on the run. That's a stupid idea asking for disastrous results." Bucky's heart leapt.

"You won't be staying here?" He asked a bit too excitedly.

"No, not yet. You have questions that need answering. I made a promise to help you so I'll stay and help until we are finished. Also I have some questions of my own now. As much as I don't want to leave I want those answers more." Bucky almost couldn't believe how much Alpha had grown since the day he had taken her from that secret Hydra safe house. She sounded so mature for her age because of her life experiences but even the past month had shaped Alpha into something else. It was wondrous for Bucky to watch.

"I appreciate your help." Bucky said, returning to his work.

"You might have rubbed off on me a bit." Alpha grinned. "I'll be with you to the end of the line… pal." She finished with a bright toothy smile and a light laugh. Bucky lightly elbowed Alpha in the side. She elbowed back.

"Copycat." Bucky teased.

•••

A few days later Alpha sat in that exact spot on the porch. She wore simple jeans and a long sleeve shirt. The air drew colder as the sun set over the hills. Her heart was heavy with worry and questions. _What was her purpose?_ She wondered. _What did everyone have planned for her? What did she have planned for herself?_

She stared off into the horizon letting her brain flow endlessly from idea to idea, inquiry to inquiry. There was a light pitter patter of small feet behind her, which tore her from her rabbit hole of thoughts. Alpha smiled up at the young girl. She sat down rather clumsily next to her and began to swing her legs from the edge of the porch.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked innocently. Alpha began to slightly swing her legs as well.

"I'm thinking about stuff."

"What ya thinking about?" Alpha's face fell as she watched the clouds.

"The rest of my life." The girl gave her a quizzical look.

"Anything good in mind? I remember hearing dad say you might live here with us." The girl got rather excited at the idea of Alpha living with them. A sad smile grew on Alpha's face.

"I would love to stay here. I think once me and Bucky are finished with stuff then I'll come back. After that I'll stay for good." Alpha leaned over and bopped the young girl's shoulder with hers. She began giggling the way children do.

"I can't wait for you to stay. I hope you don't leave for too long like daddy does." The girl wrapped her tiny arms around Alpha's left one and clutched her tightly. "I like you because you're nice and you let me play with your tail." She added grinning childishly up at Alpha. At the mention of it Alpha's tail began to swish across the wooden porch.

"I don't mind you playing with it as long as you're gentle. Just like how you don't pull a cat's tail. That thing is attached to me so it hurts. Just like pulling your ear." Alpha lightly tugged at the girl's ear. She gave a small shout at first but began laughing when Alpha tickled her belly. Once that bit of play was over, the girl tightened her grip on Alpha's arm and laid her head on her shoulder.

"I don't want you to go." The girl whispered. Alpha patted her head.

"I have to. I need to understand why those bad people did these things to me and made me who I am." The girl sighed at Alpha's words and settled even closer to her. Alpha released her arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her shoulders, bringing her into a tight hug. The sun crept lower behind the hills until the sky was left in shades of oranges and reds but the sun was hidden.

Just as the stars began to appear Alpha and Clint's daughter returned inside the house. It was time for Clint's kids to go to bed, which resulted in some moaning and groaning but they eventually began their way up. Alpha helped Clint finish cleaning up from dinner, which Alpha hadn't participated in, while Laura hustled her kids to bed. Alpha never felt very good after eating normal sized meals, most likely because she hadn't eaten food for about three years during her time in Hydra. So, Alpha resorted to plugging in at night and only eating small snacks if she felt like it or if Clint's kids insisted on sharing.

There was a moment when Clint's daughter ran away and tackled Bucky, her short arms barely reaching halfway around Bucky's middle. Bucky stood with his arms to the sides, unsure of what to do. He helplessly looked over to Alpha and Clint. Alpha had to cover her mouth to suppress giggles. Clint eyed Bucky suspiciously but didn't outright tell Bucky off.

"I don't wanna go to bed! I wanna play soldier with Bucky." The girl said loudly into Bucky's shirt. Bucky threw a terrified glance from the girl to Alpha. Alpha let out a few squeaks of laughter. Clint saw Alpha's state and cracked a smile. Laura stood at the top of the stairs with her arms crossed. Bucky swallowed and patted the girl's shoulders.

"Even soldiers need their sleep. It's time to go to bed." Bucky said quietly. The girl puckered out her bottom lip. She finally let go of Bucky's but raised her arms up towards him.

"One last ride?" She asked. Bucky looked over to Clint and Alpha, as though for permission. Clint had returned to washing dishes and so was no help. Alpha waved for Bucky to pick her up. With a firm expression Bucky knelt down for the girl to get onto his back.

"One last ride, then this little soldier needs to sleep." Bucky said making sure the girl was secure. The girl began laughing and hugged her tiny arms as far as they could around Bucky's neck. As though out of instinct, Bucky began lightly jumping and dancing around making the girl laugh and cry out in joy. Alpha returned to the dishes once Bucky was up the stairs and out of sight.

"Moments like that give me hope." Alpha said in a quiet tone.

"I know what you mean. Think about how that makes him feel, though. It's a good first step back into a more normal life. He's probably very happy right now. Awkward, but happy." Clint replied. Alpha smiled.

"A very good first step." Alpha repeated. "But you don't want him to stay with me." She added. She wasn't angry with Clint or even all that disappointed. She knew it was going to hurt when she and Bucky parted and that it would have to happen at some point. _Right?_

"I don't want him to stay here if I can help it. You told me about him reverting. I will not risk that kind of event happening around my family, especially because we don't know all of his triggers yet." Alpha nodded in understanding. "You aren't mad at me about that, are you?" He asked.

"I'm not mad. I'm not even disappointed. I completely understand and agree, a bit, with your opinion. We've just been through so much so far it's hard to imagine not being around him anymore. I used to not trust him at all but something has started up in me. I don't get it. It's…" Alpha trailed off, trying to find the right words to say.

"Almost unreal." Clint finished for her. "I feel the same way about Natasha and even the others in the Avengers. I'm glad we understand each other."

"Do you think they'll pressure me to join the Avengers?" Alpha asked after a few moments of silence as she and Clint dried the dishes and began putting them away.

"I'm honestly not sure. You can do whatever you want to. You don't even have to stay here with me if you don't want to." Alpha turned to Clint with knit eyebrows of surprise. "You can go off with Bucky if you want to. You two will make a good team, like me and Natasha were back in the day. I just want you to think good and hard about your decisions before you do them. I'd hate for you to come back here ten years from now with a broken heart, broken bones, and all alone." Alpha faced Clint full on.

"So you wouldn't want me to come back if I left? You want me to choose going out there forever or staying here forever?" Clint quickly waved her off.

"No, I don't mean that. I just don't want you to get hurt any more than you already have." Clint said over Alpha's growing anger and confusion. He sighed. "I just want to protect you."

"Ok, glad we got that straight. And Clint," Alpha placed a hand on Clint's shoulder. "Bucky wants to protect me too. It won't be me against the world. I won't be going at this alone."

•••

The next day Alpha stood on that same porch one last time. A well laden backpack rested on her shoulders. Laura had given Alpha quite a lot of clothes but she was grateful. Alpha also had a second charger in her own backpack in case the other one broke during their journey. Bucky stood next to Alpha with a good amount of food, money, and some more clothes for himself. Clint had gotten him a new baseball cap because his last few had gotten lost every time he reverted. Alpha's cap rested comfortably on her head but she wore it backwards, because it made Clint's kids laugh.

Alpha wrapped her arms tightly around Laura's shoulders, hers wrapped around Alpha's torso. Alpha felt pain in her heart. She didn't want to leave but knew she had to. The questions running riot through her mind would drive her crazy unless they were answered and soon. Alpha let go and nodded at Laura. Laura's eyes were misty as she kept back tears. That sight broke Alpha's heart. Alpha hugged Clint's kids, who almost wouldn't let go of her in the end. Alpha finished her goodbyes then followed Clint and Bucky to the special invisible plane.

The ride back to Cincinnati took a few hours that were mostly filled with talk of what Alpha and Bucky planned on doing next. They both concluded they needed to somehow gain access to Hydra or SHIELD files to find the information they needed.

"I remember this old safe house that Laura and I lived in when we first got married and I joined SHIELD. When I got deeper into SHIELD I realized how dangerous our lives had become and may have accidentally destroyed the files pertaining to the whereabouts of that house." Alpha gawked at Clint from her seat with amazement. Even Bucky was a bit impressed.

"And it's still safe today?" Alpha asked.

"Should be," Alpha beamed.

"That sounds perfect for a base. Don't you think?" She turned her head to Bucky who sat next to her.

"Seems pretty good. And if things get rough in going from place to place it wouldn't be too bad to have a point we can go to for safety." Bucky said. They rode in comfortable silence for a good long time before Alpha noticed something. She had glanced up to Bucky's face and noticed he wasn't wearing his hat anymore. He stroked his large hands through his hair.

"I just realized something." Alpha commented. Bucky looked down in surprise.

"What?"

"I never got a chance to tell you how to do a man-bun." Alpha began laughing quietly to herself. Bucky stopped in his attempts to push back his hair and let both his hands and hair fall.

"Why not now?" He turned so his back was to Alpha. She unbuckled and had to kneel on her seat in order to be tall enough to reach Bucky's head. Alpha began pulling back his hair with very few problems but soon slowed when a strange feeling emerged in her core. Natasha had spent many nights stroking Alpha's hair to calm her or teach her how to tie up her hair. Alpha shook those unnamed feelings mixed with warm memories and reached forward.

"I need a hair tie." Bucky handed her the single black band. Clint's daughter had given it to him many days before after she had asked him to have a hair tying party with her. "Start off with a regular ponytail then flip up the ends and wrap the hair tie around them the best you can and, voila!" Alpha spoke as her hands made the motions. Alpha sat back down in her seat the correct way as Bucky felt her work. He nodded in understanding as he too returned to sit forward in his seat.

"And you are now one step closer to looking like the common man." Alpha added with a few giggles. The corners of Bucky's mouth lifted as he attempted to smile. Another round of silence followed after that. Clint landed them in an abandoned yard that was thick with trees and completely hid the house from the road. Clint helped Alpha and Bucky get into the house and get settled. Alpha and Bucky waited at the back door to see Clint off.

"Are you going home after this?" Alpha asked after a long hug from Clint.

"Yeah, I'm greatly considering retiring from the super hero world. I'll have three kids to look after in fewer months than I'd like to count. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited. I love babies! But, I need to be home for them and my wife. It's time." Clint answered. Alpha let a small sigh compress within her core.

"By the end of this you might have four." Alpha said rather quietly, as though admitting the end of her and Bucky's great adventure pained her. "Being home is for the best." She added. Clint nodded then turned his sharp gaze over to Bucky.

"Want to take my place in the Avengers?" Clint asked, mostly joking. Bucky glared from under his pronounced brow but Alpha could still see the fear deep within those strange blue eyes. Bucky skulked back inside the house without answering.

"That's a rather touchy subject." Alpha explained.

"Next time I need something frozen I'll ask him that question and have that stare take care of it." Clint said plainly. Alpha cracked a smile.

"He hasn't even mentioned trying to look for Steve yet. Joining the Avengers is a far off dream right about now. But, he might get there some day." Clint let a heavy sigh escape his chest as he gazed upon how grown up Alpha suddenly looked.

"You take care of yourself, Kip. Don't forget, my home will always be open for you. If anything happens, good or bad, I'll be there for you." Clint said with glistening eyes. Alpha gave him one last tight hug.

"I appreciate that, Clint. If I need anything I'll find a way to contact you, I promise." Alpha said with sorrow in her voice. She wasn't ready to see Clint go but knew they both had a lot of work to do. Clint gave Alpha one last tight hug before returning to his special plane. Alpha watched him leave and then stared into the blank sky long after he was gone. She wasn't sure she was ready to go back into the real world but needed her questions answered. Plus, there was no going back by that point.


	8. Day 36

_Day 36…_

A few weeks passed since Clint brought them back to Cincinnati. Alpha and Bucky fixed up the safe house to a point they could live in it and devise their next move. They decided to stay put in Cincinnati for as long as they could. Bucky continued to remember more information about his past that had been lost when he reverted and together they found old files pertaining to the plans for Alpha. It wasn't looking good.

"It says here," Alpha read from a tan file folder she balanced on her knees. "The undercover agent found secret files about a "Project Red Star" It sounds a lot like a Hydra version of the Avengers." Alpha read. Bucky came over from the small kitchen with his trusty notebook and a cup of coffee.

"I guess that includes you. Does it mention anyone else? I'd hate to think there are more people like us out there." He said, sitting in the seat behind Alpha. Something flickered in the back of Bucky's mind after he said that. He dismissed that feeling as only dread from the idea of other super soldiers being out there instead of a memory resurfacing. Alpha flipped through more papers in the file and Bucky watched over her shoulder.

"It makes no mention of others already being made. It has detailed plans on what they wanted and how they were going to find them but I don't think Hydra had a chance to actually make them. Once SHIELD blew up and Hydra with it there were only small sects of Hydra soldiers left to fend for themselves. But, it does reference something in Moscow. It doesn't go into much detail but Hydra somehow lost everything from that project. I guess when Hydra found out about my inventions all those years ago they wanted to revive the project in Moscow and mix the super soldier serum with my tech. Sadly this file doesn't say anything else about the project in Moscow. " Alpha sent a smile over her shoulder at Bucky. "But, I think we lucked out in that the other super soldiers didn't get made or upgraded."

"I thought we were lucky when Clint showed us this place. It still has a bunch of untouched SHIELD files and a generator that works all the utilities. Speaking of which," Bucky pointed to the refrigerator with a pencil in hand from taking notes in his special notebook. "The refrigerator is amazing. Food is so much better than it was in the 40s." Alpha began laughing.

"I'm serious, it's so much better now. I wonder of Steve has discovered Google?" Bucky added leaning back in his chair. Alpha made a face.

"I'm pretty sure Captain Rodgers has found out about Google. He has to deal with Tony Stark on a pretty regular basis so I'm confident Rodgers is up to date on a lot of things." She said between laughs. Bucky stared off into space as he thought about his friend. Alpha glanced back when she realized he wasn't laughing with her. Her smile melted.

"Are you sure you're not ready to look for him?" Alpha asked. She turned so she could face him and see his expressions better. Bucky's eyes glazed over as he continued to stare off into oblivion.

"I'm sure." He mumbled. "I'm not ready for him to see what I've become. I'm not worth his time anymore." Alpha pursed her lips but decided not to push him. She patted his knee before getting up from the floor.

"Well we know he's looking for you so when you are ready, he'll be there." Alpha said but then added while standing, "And you have great worth. Don't say things like that ever again. If Clint says I'm worth something, then you are too. We all are."

Bucky's eyes unglued themselves from the ends of the earth to watch Alpha as she walked into the kitchen. Her metal tail, which was made from the same metal as his prosthetic arm, swayed when she walked. She was at the point of ignoring it but Bucky could tell it still bothered her. He understood. It took him a long time to get used to his prosthetic as well.

"Do you want to practice more today?" Bucky asked, suddenly. Alpha glanced out of the kitchen window before answering. That had become a habit of hers to do rounds around the house and look out every window to be sure they were safe. She was paranoid of how lucky they were getting and that something big and bad was going to come out of nowhere to get them. She had good reason to be. Alpha spent a few long years of her life running away from and looking over her shoulder for him. Bucky's heart felt a strain. Even though they had become friends through their experiences together, Alpha was still very frightened of him. She was kind to him but he noticed when she wasn't looking, her jaw would set and shoulders tighten as though she could sense him staring at her.

Alpha returned to the living room.

"It's not as though we have anything much better to do." Alpha replied after a long wait as she searched the windows. "Let me change into something more comfortable." Alpha said, turning towards her bedroom.

"It's not like we're going to be attacked only when you're in your sweatpants. Stay in your regular clothes, the stuff you'll most likely be wearing if you're attacked." Bucky commented which stopped Alpha in her tracks. She meandered back with a sour expression on her face.

"If my pants get ripped you're getting me knew ones." She pointed at Bucky who scowled at her.

"Come on," He motioned for Alpha to come closer after he closed and tossed his notebook to the side. She stepped closer but with caution. Bucky suddenly grabbed for her. Alpha easily dodged and grabbed ahold to his right arm. With the motion of her dodging she swung his right arm back slightly and was preparing to pin it to his back when he twisted around and grabbed her arms with his left hand. He was about to throw her onto the floor when he caught her midway. He had caught her with his human arm and was pressing his prosthetic hand, which was in the shape of a fist, into the middle of her back.

"I would have broken some of your ribs which would have punctured your heart from the back." Bucky explained as he hauled Alpha back to her feet. "Try again."

Alpha raised her arms to protect her face and kept them close to keep from being grabbed. Bucky did the same. Alpha focused her mind and trained her eyes to follow ever single twitch of muscle in Bucky's arm and shoulders. Searching for a clue as to what he was going to do next. Bucky punched with his right arm. Alpha grabbed his arm then vaulted herself up onto his shoulders. With one knee pressed into Bucky's collar bone and the other right under his shoulder blades, Alpha pushed with all of her body weight plus the momentum she had acquired from the jump. Alpha was rolled onto her back as she and Bucky fell to the floor. Her leg that was against his chest yanked on his neck during the fall, stunning him. Alpha held tight to Bucky's arm during the tumble and prepared to dislocate it with one knee near his shoulder and foot at his neck. Alpha pulled herself as far away from Bucky's left arm as possible. Bucky's left arm was partially buried under his own bulk but he was able to free it. Unfortunately Alpha held him at just the right angle where his left arm was no use to him to get her off. It seemed for a moment that Alpha had won but that was merely Bucky's few seconds to breathe.

Bucky quickly rolled over onto is hands and knees, taking the arm Alpha was holding onto with him. Alpha was slammed onto the floor and loosened her grip. Bucky slipped his right arm out of Alpha's grasp. Bucky sat up while he wrapped his left arm around her neck with his fingers against her jaw and his right hand pressed against the opposite side of her face. Alpha's eyes grew wide in those precious few seconds it took for Bucky to get her into that position. Bucky forced himself to stop as his hands began pulling in opposite directions. They both breathed heavily.

"I would have snapped your neck." Bucky said in a low tone as he slowly removed his arms and hands from Alpha's neck and face. Alpha skittered away on the floor before even attempting to stand. Alpha sighed, agitated.

"You've been getting rougher in our practices. Natasha taught me some stuff but it's meant for regular people, not super soldiers. Plus, I've had to fight you before and it didn't end well. What makes you think I could do it now?" Alpha complained. Bucky gave her a blank look.

"Try again." He said tersely.

"Why not teach me some things you have on your mind instead of asking me to spar all the time?" Alpha suggested.

"Try again," Bucky repeated while raising his fists as though he was going to box. Alpha's shoulders slumped. Her face fell into an expression of disappointment.

"Did it ever occur to you that the reason Hydra always sent you to come get me was because you are the only one I can't beat?" Alpha asked, exasperated. Bucky lowered his fists and returned to a more relaxed position.

"It did, now try again." Alpha's jaw dropped slightly and her brow furrowed. Anger, an emotion she often felt but never showed, bloomed up inside of her core pulling back her shoulders and clenching her jaw.

"I'm not doing this again. I'm tired from going through all those depressing files and almost getting my heart crushed and neck snapped." She groaned, letting that anger out with every word and relaxing her shoulders some. Alpha began heading toward her room. Bucky grabbed her left bicep with his left arm and pulled her towards him. Alpha twisted and brought her right knee firmly into Bucky's side then up again for his kidneys. As he slightly bent over from her first blow, Alpha threw up her left knee and got him in the face. Bucky still didn't let go of her arm so Alpha punched Bucky's shoulder near his neck where the metal arm met the skin. With lightning speed she spun on her toes so her back was against Bucky's chest and threw her right elbow into his collar bone.

She spun out to face Bucky again. As she did he wrapped his right arm around her neck and pulled her back in. Alpha tried to free her left arm but Bucky swiftly wrapped his left arm around her bicep to hold it back. Alpha reached over with her right hand and grabbed Bucky's right pinky. Bucky let out a yell as Alpha began bending it back. Bucky finally released Alpha's neck. Alpha turned so quickly she wrenched her thin arm out of the metal arm's grasp. Alpha was finally free. Alpha was getting very agitated. She turned towards her room once more. Bucky grabbed her again. He made sure to get both of Alpha's arms that time and pinned them behind her back. He shoved her into the wall.

"Don't turn your back on the fight or the fight will kill you." Bucky warned. Alpha grimaced. She didn't even try to get out of Bucky's firm grasp that time. Alpha had her tail swing up and hit the back of Bucky's knees. As his knees buckled Bucky's pressure on Alpha's back lessened. Alpha took that chance to swiftly rotate herself and lift her legs. There wasn't much room but Alpha managed to kick Bucky's chest with both feet. Alpha fell to the floor then quickly regained composure. Bucky let out a roar with a heavy weighted punch from his metal arm. Alpha wrapped her right arm and hand with her tail just in time to block. She opened her eyes when a second blow didn't come. Alpha had caught Bucky's punch and brought it over towards her left shoulder, away from her face. Alpha pushed herself slowly off of the wall with her right hand still clutching Bucky's metal fist. Both of them stared at the miracle before them. Alpha decided to test the new skill before her.

Alpha stepped forward while pulling Bucky's metal arm out to the side, away from both of them. It was all so stunning neither of them seemed to want to do anything else but gawk. Alpha quickly broke out of that mesmerized state, though. Bucky's eyes were still frozen on her hand easily blocking his metal one. Alpha set her jaw then punched Bucky's jaw with her free arm. Alpha forced Bucky out of his trance with that punch. When finally his startled eyes met hers, Alpha released her grip on Bucky's left hand. Her tail unraveled from around her arm and returned to its normal place around her ankles.

"I'm done." Alpha tried to rub away the circular red stripes all along her right arm but Bucky noticed them. Her tail left nasty marks.

"You're done with a fight when your enemy is on the ground." Bucky said darkly to Alpha's back as she continued on to her room. Alpha turned to shout something but Bucky cut her off with another swift punch. Alpha didn't have time to react. She put up her arms but her tail didn't make it up with them. Alpha flew across the room and thankfully landed on the couch.

"Not a bad block." Bucky muttered as he swung his metal arm around to get rid of the feeling he felt when Alpha caught his punch. "What do you do now? You can't stop like this in a fight. There can be no breaks. No chances for your enemy to get you while you're down. Once you're down it's hard to get up." Alpha sat up with a huff. That landing had taken the air out of her. Alpha stared at Bucky with wide eyes. She didn't want to admit it but when he had thrown her with such ease her heart fluttered and she was thrown back into a whirlwind of terrifying memories she had buried long ago. He still frightened her a great deal.

"Try again," Bucky repeated. Alpha closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I'm not going to fight you anymore." Alpha murmured trying to calm her hummingbird heart.

"Why not?"

"I hate to fight. I have never liked hurting others even if I'm just defending myself. You know that." Alpha's eyes were lowered to the floor trying not to show too many of her emotions anymore. Showing disappointment and anger was one thing to Alpha, but fear was something she had hidden since she was a little girl. It had become a habit for her to swallow down and burry. Fury and Hydra often exploited the fear she expressed and did some terrible things to her, hence all the hiding.

"So if you are captured you're going to just let them kill you and not even try to fight back?" Bucky asked angrily.

"Yes," Alpha whispered. "I just might. I'm getting tired of fighting." She tossed a glare at Bucky from the couch before getting up and storming to her room.

"Don't you dare touch me again," She growled darkly as she passed Bucky. As most of the time whenever Alpha was terrified she channeled those feelings into anger to better hide them. Which would lead to anger in the end, either way the fear would be drowned and she wouldn't have to worry about others seeing her fear.

"Will you come back if I start teaching you techniques to better defend yourself?" Bucky called down the hall. Alpha paused at her door.

"No more sparing?" Alpha asked, her shoulders tense and hunched over with one hand hovering over the doorknob.

"No more sparing." Alpha bit her bottom lip, her eyes glaring almost through her bedroom door. She made her way back to the living room at a slow, cautious pace.

"Why are you forcing me to fight?" Alpha asked, her arms crossed defensively across her stomach. She stopped more than an arm's length away from Bucky to be sure he wasn't going to grab for her again.

"If I revert again I want you to be able to protect yourself." Bucky explained. Alpha's furrowed brow relaxed into a neutral expression.

"If I get a head start I think I'm going to be ok." Alpha said. "If you revert again I have no intention on fighting you. If you revert again the top thing on my mind will be running away. Just as it's always been."

"At some point you're going to realize you won't be able to run from everything." Bucky folded his arms together across his chest.

"Then we better hope I don't realize that too late, right? Because one day I'll have to face something I can't run away from and could possibly die if I'm not prepared and, oh, we don't want that." Alpha swallowed down the harsh truth that she had already faced that monstrosity but didn't want to admit it. She knew Bucky couldn't remember the second time he reverted and so he didn't know he had already put her in that position he worried about.

An intense silence devoured the living room as Alpha wished she could take back some of her words. Ever since Hydra she had lost many of her social skills and when stressed she tended to spout words without truly thinking them through. It always made her feel guilty afterwards. Bucky sighed.

"I'm going out. There are some supplies we'll need for moving." Alpha watched Bucky with confusion.

"We're leaving? But we haven't gone through all the files yet and you seemed **_so_** determined to get me to fight today."

"I know, but it might be a good idea to keep moving around. I'm sure we'll come back after a few weeks. I just want to keep SHIELD and Hydra off our scent." Bucky foraged around the small house until he had gathered all he needed into his trusty backpack. Alpha met him at the back door with an apologetic look on her face. Bucky handed her a hand gun.

"Just a precaution. Don't forget to lock up after I'm out. And don't let anyone in, not even me, unless they give you the password." Bucky reminded as he made his way out the door.

"Pineapples and blueberries. I know. I came up with it, remember?" Alpha repeated the password to Bucky while examining the gun he had given her. Her voice was soft and she avoided Bucky's gaze. She felt very ashamed.

"I'm sorry about things I said earlier. It's the truth but I could have said it better." Alpha suddenly added, bringing her eyes up to Bucky's face. Bucky watched her with worry in his eyes. He never liked leaving her alone but she wasn't working with him as well as other days and he didn't want to strain their already fragile relationship. Plus, there were some supplies he did need to get in preparation for moving.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back but it will be before sunset." Bucky remarked while stepping down the back steps.

"Come back safe." Alpha said almost inaudibly. But before either of them could react to the words that had slipped out of her mouth, Alpha closed and locked the back door. Her face flushed red hot once the door separated her and Bucky. She had no idea why she said what she did but it made her embarrassed. It touched Bucky's cold hard heart that she would in fact want him to come back. Bucky snuck around the back of the house with a slight spring in his step and warmth in his core. By that point Alpha was sitting on the couch and reading more files to drown out her embarrassment. Those were words she reserved for Clint and Natasha back when they were assigned to her. Alpha didn't' realize she actually cared about Bucky's safety until she said those precious words to him. Her reaction to saying those words didn't make it seem like it, but Alpha did in fact want Bucky to return safely. She just wished she had reacted better to make things less awkward in her mind.

The file Alpha read was one done by Clint. She made it about halfway through but had to stop. She missed him so much. She got so homesick and filled with longing she had to close the file and toss it to the other end of the couch. She stared at it, losing herself to her thoughts.

Alpha rose to her feet to collect the file and return it to its secret home when there was a knock at the door. Her blood ran cold and feet froze to the floor. Bucky did knock when returning but always used the back door. The knocking was from the front door. Alpha chucked the file under her bed and threw on her hood. She slipped on her sunglasses while rushing to the front window. She wrapped her tail around her middle and tucked her many layers over it in hopes they could hid it. Much like how a nosy neighbor would, Alpha craned her neck out the window to see who was at the door but in such a way that they wouldn't be able to see her. Her heart began pounding violently. It was Captain America and Falcon.

She opened the door with a cover already in place to protect Bucky. She had practiced it in her head for days to be sure she got it right and it sounded realistic.

"Good afternoon, miss, do you have a minute?" Steve said. They both were so tall they towered over Alpha.

"We only have a few questions." Sam added. Alpha put on her sweet smile and held the door open so her whole body could be visible and hopefully seem inviting.

"If Captain America and Falcon are coming to people's doors on a random Thursday afternoon I'm sure anyone would make time for them. How may I help you?" Alpha paused. "Although I'm not sure how I can be of help." She added with much sincerity. Steve glanced behind Alpha at the small house behind her. He furrowed his brow a fraction.

"Do you live here alone?" He asked. He seemed a bit concerned that a tiny girl such as Alpha would be living alone.

"Yes, you'd be surprised how many nineteen year olds live on their own." Alpha shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you happen to know this man?" Sam asked holding a picture out to Alpha. Alpha had to force herself to swallow to keep from showing any signs or recognition. It was a picture of Bucky but a modern one with his long hair and trusty cap. Alpha shook her head.

"He has a kind of familiar face but I don't think I know him. Who is he?" She felt proud of herself. She was morphing her face to cover her lies and seem more truthful.

"His name is James but old friends call him Bucky. Have you seen him around at all?" Steve said. Alpha let her eyebrows rise and jaw drop slightly.

"As in your friend that died during WWII?" Alpha asked with false surprise. "How could he be alive today?"

"It's a long story." Steve said glumly.

"I haven't seen him anywhere, I'm sorry. I hope you find him." Alpha wasn't lying when she said that. Steve narrowed his eyes slightly at her. Alpha swallowed again. She began to wonder if he heard the differences in her voice from when she lied and told the truth.

"I don't want to intrude but do you mind if we come in for a minute to rest? We've been searching all day and disappointment makes people more tired than normal." Steve asked. Alpha stepped aside and motioned for them to enter.

"I don't mind. Come in. I can get you something to drink if you'd like." Alpha was reluctant to let them in but couldn't outright turn them away. They would get suspicious if they weren't already. Steve and Sam looked around the bland living room as they entered. Alpha glanced around outside for any signs of Bucky or anyone else before closing the door. Her biggest worry was that Bucky would return to find Steve sitting in the living room. The shock of seeing him might revert Bucky back into Winter Soldier mode again. Alpha didn't want to deal with that mess again because if she got a chance to escape she wouldn't come back. She didn't want to leave him alone but wouldn't stay if things got bad. She felt cold thinking those plans but she knew it was what had to be done.

Steve and Sam remained standing, much to Alpha's surprise.

"Why don't you two have a seat and I can get you some water? Sound good?" She asked. They both nodded. The refrigerator didn't have a water dispenser so she got some from the tap. It wasn't ice cold but it would certainly be refreshing… she hoped.

"May I ask, why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" Steve asked with much honesty behind his voice. Alpha waited a few seconds for the water to get colder before putting the glasses underneath the tap.

"My eyes are extremely sensitive to light. These prescription glasses help me deal." Alpha thought up on the spot.

"That's something you don't hear of very often." Sam commented. Then Sam added, "Miss, how did you get this nice little house?" Alpha bit her bottom lip before answering.

"It was given to me. It was nice of the people who gave it to me." She answered.

"Are you aware this used to be a SHIELD safe house?" Steve's words came suddenly and Alpha wasn't ready for them. She did the worst thing anyone could have done; she hesitated in her movements. Alpha couldn't get herself to move after that terrible mistake.

"Crap…" Alpha said under her breath.

"Miss?" Steve called again. Alpha could hear them both rise from their seats. Alpha inhaled deeply.

"Please don't think badly of me." She pleaded. She put down the glasses and lifted her shirt. She lifted it just enough so her tail could unwind and return to a normal position. She removed her hood and bowed her head slightly so they could see her metal spine. Alpha slid off her glasses and set them on the counter.

"I had nowhere to go and then a family friend from SHIELD got this for me." Alpha added. She decided not to lie completely anymore. The last thing she wanted was Steve and Sam to call in SHIELD and ruin everything she and Bucky had been working at for the past weeks.

"What are you?" Sam's voice was coming from a different part of the room. He must have moved from the shock of seeing who Alpha really was. Alpha turned to face them at a slower pace as to not frighten them further.

"I was born inside of SHIELD. I was artificially made to be a genius from birth. Hydra got a hold of me some time before revealing itself and held me captive for three years. They used the technology I invented on my body to turn me into some weirdo super soldier. I've only just escaped from them just over a month ago. I was shown this abandoned safe house a few weeks ago and haven't left. I just needed some place safe to stay." Alpha explained.

"Why should we believe anything you say?" Alpha felt very hurt by Steve's words. Even he didn't believe her. Steve's voice was calm but it pierced Alpha's heart to hear the supposed good and kind Captain America doubting her.

"Because you have no reason not to believe me. Somehow you came to this place in your search for Bucky. That's impressive." Steve cut her off.

"Are you saying you do know where Bucky is?" Steve asked swiftly. Alpha nodded then shrugged.

"I don't know where he is right now. He took me from the place Hydra was holding me and asked me to help him remember. I did. We didn't find much but he said it was enough. Then, one morning, I woke up and he was gone just like the ghost he's known to be." Steve stared at her with pain in his eyes.

"He just up and left you?" Steve asked, the pain in his eyes matching with his voice.

"He left a small amount of money, a map, and car keys to the car he stole. He didn't abandon me but he isn't in contact with me anymore. I just want to try to live as peaceful of a life I can, away from SHIELD and Hydra. Bucky understood that and so left me to my own devices." Alpha didn't like lying to Steve. It made her skin crawl and stomach churn. But, Bucky had to be protected. If he was to see Steve too soon he might revert again from the shock and Alpha worried they wouldn't be able to get Bucky back.

"Are you sure he didn't leave any sort of means to contact him?" Steve asked after a short moment to process her words.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Alpha lowered her gaze. She felt truly ashamed. Bucky could walk in that door at any moment and Alpha would be left out with no guards against Steve's wrath for lying to him.

"Could you take a message for me, just in case you do see him again?" Steve asked. Alpha raised her eyes and one of her eyebrows. "I know it might be a long shot but I'm willing to take it." Alpha nodded. Even though Steve seemed truly happy Alpha couldn't help but see that his near century year old eyes held a deep depression within their bright blue color.

"Before I do that, what's your name?" Steve asked.

"They named me Alpha but Clint and Natasha, the agents who cared for me most often, called me Allie. I'm sorry I lied at first and made you upset, but it really is an honor to meet you. Clint told me stories about you and how you and I were alike. I guess we are; except you're big and I'm still little." Alpha held a timid hand out to Steve. Steve let out a short laugh.

"You had reason to do what you did. I can't imagine the horrors Hydra did to you so you have my respect. I'm sorry for barging into your home." He took her tiny hand in his. "We have more in common than you realize." Steve added, seeing how much Alpha reminded him of Bucky and why Bucky would attach to her. She was used just like he was. Like they all were. Broken.


	9. Days 36 continued-40

_*Warning, this chapter contains rather graphic content involving torture. If you're not comfortable with that type of content then please don't read on. Also, the rest of the chapters involve intense moments that aren't for the faint of heart. Please tread carefully and take care of yourselves. But, I'm very grateful to those who have been staying with me through my first ever fanficiton. I hope you all like it. Many thanks._ :)

 _Days 36 continued-40…_

Alpha sat and talked with Steve and Sam for a bit longer. It seemed as though they were beginning to understand her and her situation. Alpha walked them out after Steve suddenly received a call and said he and Sam needed to get going. Alpha felt a bit better about herself once they were gone. They seemed to like her a bit and even made her smile a few times. They were nice and brightened her dark day a bit. Plus, they were heroes. For a nobody like Alpha that was a day she wasn't going to forget.

Alpha returned to the secret files and worked hard to find all the information she could. She wanted to keep her mind off of the fact that one day she would have to tell Bucky that Steve found her while he was out. She feared what kind of new anger that dreaded conversation could bring out of him. Alpha was halfway through her fourth thick file within the span of two hours when Bucky returned. He burst through the front door and startled Alpha.

"Get your stuff. We need to move, now!" Bucky said breathlessly. Alpha didn't question him. She dropped the files she held and sprinted for her room. She grabbed her backpack and only took what was still in it. Bucky met her at the front door, which he had nearly broken off of its hinges. They both ran for the car, not even bothering to lock the doors. Bucky sped from their secluded area and onto the road. Alpha waited to regain her breath before asking any questions. But to be honest, that wasn't very long.

"What's going on? Is Hydra on your trail?" She asked urgently. Bucky kept his eyes on the road and wrapped his hands tightly around the wheel.

"Hydra made another super soldier. I saw some machines on his forearms and head that looked like what you have." Alpha's blood ran cold and eyes grew wide.

"They made number three… When did they have the time and resources to do that?" Bucky slammed his human hand on the wheel, making Alpha jump.

"I don't know! But I can't take him on my own. If he catches up with us we are screwed." Alpha watched the world flash by as they neared the end of civilization. She curled in her lips and inhaled deeply through her nose.

"Ok," Alpha murmured. Suddenly there was a bang and glass shattered. Alpha was thrown back into her seat and pain encased her right arm. Bucky swerved but soon returned to the right side of the road. He took his eyes from the road for a moment to look over Alpha.

"Are you hit?" He asked urgently. Alpha grasped her left hand firmly against her right bicep. Alpha blinked rapidly to fight through the pain.

"Yeah,"

"Where?!" Alpha dared to glance down.

"It's in my dominant arm." Alpha groaned. Bucky finally returned his eyes to the road and was met with a terrifying sight that he and Alpha could only see for a few seconds. The figure was wearing dark clothes. Alpha's world slowed down to a crawl. The figure raised their arms as the car hurtled towards them. If the figure didn't move Bucky would run them over and definitely kill them. The figure brought down their arms and slammed their fists into the hood of the car at just the right moment. The car flipped over the figure. The car landed with a crash and slid until it ran into a utility pole. The whole front windshield shattered.

It took a moment for Bucky to come to. Every bit of him ached from the crash. He pulled back, away from the airbag and forced his head to look over at Alpha. She was knocked out cold and her nose was bleeding. Bucky grunted as he got his right arm to move. He reached out and tapped Alpha's shoulder.

"Allie," Bucky groaned. He tried to breathe to awaken himself but all he got was the smell of smoke and gasoline. Alpha didn't stir. Bucky shifted so he could more easily grab Alpha's shoulder. He lightly shook her.

"Allie." He said a bit louder. She twitched. A light moan escaped from her lips. Bucky sighed with great relief. Alpha squeezed her eyes even though they were already shut tight and her brow furrowed deeply.

"What else hurts? Talk to me." Bucky asked as he worked his way to get unstuck from his seat. Alpha's head turned toward the cracked windshield but her eyes didn't open. Suddenly her jaw slackened, parting her lips slightly and blood dribbled out of her mouth. Bucky's heart stopped. He tore apart the parts of the car that were holding him down as to get in a better position to examine Alpha. There was a large piece of glass piercing Alpha in her abdomen that he couldn't originally see because of the angle it sat. Due to the blood dripping out of her mouth Bucky assumed the glass had also tore into one of her lungs. She was barely breathing and obviously in a lot of pain. Bucky racked his brain for what to do as his heart raced out of control.

He unbuckled Alpha as gently as he could manage. He pressed his left hand lightly into the area around the shard. Alpha gasped and her left hand flew up onto Bucky's chest, weakly pushing to protect herself.

"It's me." Bucky comforted. "I'm going to get you out of here." His eyes traveled up to Alpha's when he spoke. Her lips trembled. And then her eyes opened. They were pure black and didn't seem to be looking anywhere but everywhere at the same time.

"I can only keep her sedated for so long," Alpha's AI groaned. "Hurry," Bucky began breaking off the larger portions of the glass so when it was time to move Alpha it wouldn't get caught on anything. Bucky then climbed out of his side of the car and was about to run to the other side and get Alpha out when he was met with the barrel of a gun. The man from before stared down Bucky. Within a matter of seconds the whole area was flooded with people dressed all in black and armed to the teeth. A small group of them were devoted to retrieving Alpha from the crashed car which made Bucky's blood boil.

"Change in orders," The man growled. "You're both coming with us." Bucky narrowed his eyes. His fists clenched. Suddenly Bucky's world went black from a hard blow on the back of his head.

•••

Alpha's head was filled with fog making it difficult to remember things and make herself move. Her eyes fluttered open but couldn't seem to stay open. She forced her lungs to take in more air and wake herself up. This brought oxygen into her muscles and made her fingers tingle but her head remained clouded. Alpha brought up her left arm to the height of her head with slight difficulty. As she did so there was a muffled crunching noise of breaking metal. In her brief moments of her eyes being open she saw darkness surrounding a single light above her and a thick wire traveling in the corner of her eye. Her hand met the wire and followed it up. It connected with the back of her neck. Alpha wrenched out the wire. She immediately regretted that action.

The wire had been keeping her sedated and blocked her pain receptors. With it out there was nothing to stop her nerves anymore. Her eyes shot open and she gasped against the roaring pain throughout her whole body. Her hand dropped the cord as her eyes met her forearm.

A narrow row of metal, similar to her spine, traveled all along her forearm and stopped above her elbow. Alpha used what little strength she had and lifted her head to see her body. She wore a hospital gown. Her legs were attached to the table by strong metal. Alpha's arms both had the metal rows going down the middle of her forearms and along the top of her forearms. Alpha brought down her arm, which she had somehow broken out of the metal attachments that held her against the table, and craned her neck to see her legs. Under the gown and the shackles Alpha saw even more rows of metal going down the middle of her shins.

Alpha collapsed back onto her operation table trying, and failing, to calm her breathing. She could remember the man who must have been upgraded like Alpha. He must have chased her and Bucky until the car crashed. She couldn't remember anything after that. That man looked like a mixture of whatever they did to Bucky to make him a super soldier but with her inventions to make him near invincible.

Alpha looked around the darkened room, trying to figure out where she was. Besides the single blinding light right above her Alpha couldn't see much. There were machines all around her that connected to her body. It was her worst nightmare all over again. Tears began to well up in Alpha's eyes. Hydra had caught her again. It was all over.

A door suddenly slammed open. Alpha didn't react. An unknown man went to her side and gazed down at her with dark and menacing eyes. Alpha kept her eyes focused completely on the ceiling, past the light. The man sneered.

"I've waited a long time to see you. I've seen your inventions in Beta," Alpha's eyes snapped down and locked into his. "But I have never seen the original."

"That man, the one who attacked me, _is_ the second with my cyborg tech?" Alpha asked with very little confidence in her voice. The man strolled over so he hovered right over Alpha's head.

"That's correct, Alpha. He was the mixture of your inventions plus super soldier serum used to make the Winter Soldier." The man explained. "Aren't you proud of us?" He cooed. Alpha glared at him in disgust.

"What did they do to me?" She asked with a bit more authority. The man began pacing around her table.

"They upgraded you. There is metal on your bones to strengthen them. Some of the metal goes into your tendons and muscles to make them stronger as well. The metal on your legs and arms are for protection as well as to make you more powerful. You are a stick, after all." The man paused at Alpha's feet. Alpha set her jaw.

"What are they _going_ to do to me?" Alpha dared to ask. The man leaned his palms on the bare areas of the table by Alpha's feet.

"So many wonderful things." His voice was coarse but dripped with sickening sweetness at that moment. "And my job is to break the new you in so you'll be ready for action." A devilish grin grew on the man's face. The man pressed a button on the edge of the table and Alpha was released. Before she could even register that she wasn't attached to the table anymore the man had strode to her side. He grabbed Alpha by her shoulders and threw her from the table. Alpha tumbled into the corner of the room. Some of the medical instruments were still attached to her and pulled at her skin. Her head whipped around searching for why she suddenly couldn't keep her balance. Her eyes settled on her bare knees. Her tail was gone and she struggled to keep upright.

"Come on," The man said, facing Alpha full on. "Let's dance." Alpha pulled off the rest of the medical equipment that was attached to her and stood. Alpha was out of breath before she had even tried to land a blow and that worried her. Suddenly some of Bucky's words echoed in the back of her mind,

 _So if you are captured you're going to just let them kill you and not even try to fight back?_

Those words tied her stomach into knots.

The longer she dodged around the man's punches and lunges the stronger she began to feel. The new machines that were implanted in her were giving her new abilities. She was, in fact, stronger and that gave her a bit of hope. Then all those hopes were dashed. The man had a great deal more experience and training than her. When Alpha thought she was dodging to the left and out of the man's reach, his leg came out and tripped her. Alpha landed with a crash into medical instruments and rolling tables. As Alpha struggled to heave in air the man hauled her to her feet. He pinned Alpha against the wall with one forearm against her throat and the other pressing into her abdomen. Alpha's eyes watered from fresh, flaming throbs. She was severely injured around her abdomen area and the man was pressing full force into that wound.

An evil sneer slid onto the man's face which was only inches from Alpha's.

"Scream," Alpha began gritting her teeth and scowled at the man. "The nice things about being around when his memories were wiped were the screams that came out of him. I'm curious, what kind of screams I can get out of you?" Alpha stared at him, disgusted.

"You'll get nothing out of me." Alpha growled. She got even closer to the man's face. "Not even the Asset could get me to scream when he tortured me." She challenged. That was mostly true. Over time Alpha gained the ability to withstand torture from the Winter Soldier and wouldn't make a peep. The man's cruel smile grew even wider.

"I love a good challenge." Their noses were nearly touching. "Challenge accepted." Alpha realized then what a terrible mistake she had made. The man shoved Alpha into the wall then threw her across the room. Some more equipment tumbled over as Alpha fell into them. Every bit of Alpha hurt by that point, and the man hadn't even started. Alpha struggled to lift her torso and head, all the feelings of power she experienced not even minutes before were gone. The man watched her from across the room and began removing some of his more bulky equipment.

"This is going to be fun." He said in a genuinely excited voice as he strolled over to Alpha, removing his gloves.

•••

Bucky kept his breathing calm despite how desperate the situation was. Beta, the cyborg man who had ambushed him and Alpha, punched Bucky's jaw again throwing his head to the side. Bucky spat out some blood from his bleeding lip then slowly returned to face the front. The metal chair he had been sitting in for countless hours was very strong seeing as how it could hold him for so long and not even budge. It had been multiple days since that crash and Bucky somehow remained as unmoving as that chair.

"We'll break you eventually. I've been told they've done it before. Once Nine returns he'll get through you. I was told he was there when you were the Asset and witnessed you getting your memories wiped." Beta leaned forward and put his hands on his knees and got into Bucky's face. "He said you screamed." Bucky's eyes burrowed a death glare into Beta's face. Beta only smiled.

Bucky didn't respond to Beta's words which didn't seem to faze him. Beta had been torturing Bucky for days but had begun doing it more fun than for his actual task. It made Bucky sick to his stomach that he used to do that as the Winter Soldier. Then his thoughts journeyed to the times he tortured Alpha. His throat caught and his chest tightened. He was extremely worried about her. He had no idea what they were going to do to her or what they could have already done.

Beta punched Bucky in the stomach then stabbed him in the left shoulder right where metal met skin. Beta used the dagger to push Bucky back into an upright position. Bucky grimaced against the tearing and pooling of blood on his skin. Beta stared at Bucky the whole time, assessing Bucky's facial expressions and guessing how much pain he felt. Beta wanted only to torture Bucky for the sake of destroying him and bringing back the Winter Soldier. If he could bring him back then they would have the third point of The Red Stars back into play. By that point Hydra could make an enormous come back.

Bucky and Beta's attention was turned away when a small group of people emerged from the door across the darkened room. Beta stood upright, with his dagger still imbedded in Bucky's shoulder. With him turned that way Bucky could see more of Beta in the dim lighting of that room. Beta wore a sleeveless shirt which showed off a red star that was tattooed on his left shoulder. The Roman numeral for the number three was in the center of the star. A middle aged man who held an air of authority around him walked calmly into the room. He looked Bucky over before turning his attention to Beta.

"Any luck breaking him?" The man asked.

"Not yet, Agent Nine. He has gotten stronger since his last wiping. Any word on finding that book?" Beta answered. Agent Nine shook his head before turning back to Bucky.

"Not yet. The files pertaining to that base were lost when SHIELD fell. But, according to our new source he will come back to us through stress. I think I know of some information that will help our soldier return." Agent Nine stood with his feet shoulder width apart in front of Bucky. "You know your friend, the little girl?" He asked. Bucky's blood began to boil. His arms flexed as he began pulling against his bonds.

"She knows nothing. She's not even useful in a fight so you don't need her." Bucky growled. Agent Nine agreed with a nod.

"She was when we found her. She's not anymore." Bucky's eyes narrowed. "Our scientists and doctors got together and made her into something new. She is improved and now the perfect being she was always meant to be. A sweet little weapon, really." Bucky's jaw tightened. Agent Nine bent over at his waist so he was in Bucky's face.

"I got the honor of torturing her when she awoke. Like you, she needed to be retaught her place in Hydra. It was so much fun trying to make her scream. And she was right, it was a challenge." Bucky tried to leap from his seat and tear Agent Nine apart but the chair held him down. A few more metal bindings emerged from the chair to further secure Bucky to that chair. Agent Nine stood and began laughing.

"I'm not sure you were hard enough on her as the Asset. She said when tortured by you she never screamed. I changed that. Everyone I torture screams in the end. It was glorious. Want to hear the recording?" Agent Nine motioned a hand up towards the ceiling. Out of the darkness came a crackling sound as though from a speaker. Agent Nine's voice was the only thing that could be heard at first mixing with muffled sounds and silence. Then there came a whimper. It was low, almost inaudible at first. Agent Nine murmured something then a gasp was heard. Bucky's jaw unhinged slightly. Agent Nine mumbled something harshly then there was a soul wrenching scream. Images flashed through Bucky's mind as the recording played. They weren't pretty and put tears in his eyes. Some of the images were memories and others were from imagination brought by those wails.

Alpha's screams left the room cold and still. It seemed to even bother the other Hydra agents. They glanced around at each other nervously. Agent Nine lowered his hand and the recording stopped. He leaned towards Bucky again.

"I can tell you care about that girl, although I'm not sure why." Bucky was so furious he began to tremble. "I'll use her to break you for us. We need our Asset back so we can have three of our Red Stars in play. You're coming back no matter what."

"I think I'll kill you first." Bucky said in a low and terrifying voice. Agent Nine only laughed. He turned to the door.

"Bring out our new leading lady." He called. Bucky's eyes grew wide. He expected them to drag her in by her arms, her legs no help, then dropping her at his feet. He expected to see her battered and bruised with gashes all over her body. He knew how Hydra agents worked and how they tortured and so thought he knew what to expect.

Instead, Alpha walked in calmly and on her own. She wore all black. A mask, similar to the kind Hydra made Bucky wear as the Winter Soldier, covered over half of her small face. Her shirt was sleeveless and revealed arms that were still thin but wore metal stripes of horror on her forearms. Black strips imbedded in her skin lined the inside of her biceps and wrapped around them to the outside. The sleeves were so short you could see most of the red star on her left shoulder. Alpha wore slightly baggy black cargo pants, similar to everyone else's, with boots. They had recut her hair so it was buzzed nearly to her scalp again. A few new scars were visible on her arms and face. What surprised Bucky the most were her eyes. They were mismatched, as usual, but they seemed hollow and held no light within them. Bucky stared, terrified, as Alpha stopped by Agent Nine. Agent Nine slapped her shoulder with a laugh and began pushing her side to side. Alpha didn't react, only moved limply with the way he made her.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Agent Nine asked bringing Alpha back to a normal standing position and slapping her shoulder again. Alpha only blinked in response.

"Allie!" Bucky yelled. She didn't even blink that time. Her eyes weren't looking into Bucky's face but seemingly through him. "I know you're in there. Wake up!" Beta silenced him with another punch to the jaw.

"Alpha it seems as though our guest has a knife in his shoulder." Agent Nine snarled into Alpha's ear. "Be a good girl and fetch it for me." Like a robot Alpha walked up to Bucky. She swiftly grabbed the knife and wrenched it out of his shoulder, twisting it in the process. Bucky's chest rose and fell heavily. He couldn't believe the girl before him was really Alpha. Physical pain was something he could deal with but the emotions coursing through him were almost unbearable. _She wasn't easy to break, Agent Nine said so. But, why her? She was just a kid._

Alpha stepped back and held out the bloodied knife to Agent Nine. He took his and examined it with sickening glee.

"Such a well-trained weapon. You used to be like that, you know." Agent Nine commented. He handed Alpha the knife again. "Swipe this across his chest." Agent Nine added. Alpha, not even glancing at Agent Nine took the blade and quickly strode over to Bucky. With lightning speed she slashed the blade across Bucky's chest. Bucky had to grind his teeth and clench his fists to keep from crying out. Fresh blood began spreading across his abdomen.

"Alpha," Bucky gasped between harsh breaths. "You know me. I promised to protect you and I will. Snap out of it!" Alpha's barren eyes stared through Bucky's face.

"Torture him the way I did you. We need the Asset back. Do whatever you need to." Agent Nine said but no longer in his sickeningly sweet voice. He was done playing. Alpha loomed over Bucky, a dark shadow growing across her pale and once kind face. Alpha twirled the knife a few times in her hand to get a feel for it.

"Alpha…" Bucky whispered. He realized then just how Alpha must have felt when he was ordered to torture her all those years ago. Alpha's figure wasn't nearly as daunting as his must have been from her perspective but a deep fear was growing inside of Bucky from seeing what she had become. What they had made her into.

* * *

Many hours passed and Bucky still hadn't broken. Even with Alpha breaking his heart with every blow he remained as himself. Blood soaked Bucky's clothes and was spattered all over Alpha. Agent Nine wrinkled his nose then pulled back Alpha roughly by her shoulder. She stepped back without expression or retort. Agent Nine punched Bucky's face then grabbed a chunk of his hair to force his head back forward.

"You just won't give up will you?!" Agent Nine asked, furious. Bucky's shoulders heaved from the throbbing pains coursing through his body. Alpha had somehow known how to cause all that pain despite her size. But Bucky fought through the pain and burrowed his eyes into those of Agent Nine. Bucky refused to revert not while Alpha was still under Hydra's control. Bucky didn't want to risk her getting injured like all the other times he reverted.

Agent Nine sighed agitatedly as he straightened up.

"It seems we need to take drastic measures." He turned to Alpha. When he turned Alpha's eyes snapped up to meet his. Alpha's eyes, as they gazed upon Agent Nine, began to glisten in fear. Bucky watched as her once emotionless and hollow eyes began to portray a deep and haunting terror that came up inside of her. Nothing else about her face changed except for her eyes. A small ray of hope began to glow inside of Bucky. _There really was hope to get Alpha back._

"Take off your mask." Alpha slowly removed the black mussel and dropped it onto the floor with a clatter.

"Cut yourself." Alpha's glistening eyes turned downward as she wiped the bloody knife against a less bloody part of her pants. Suddenly she raised the knife and swiped it cleanly across the side of her neck all the way down to her collar bone.

"No!" Bucky screamed. But Alpha didn't stop. With a horrific fluidity to her movements she twirled the knife in her hands. From her neck the knife traveled up and across one cheek and over the bridge of her nose. She bent over and sliced the knife across the side of one of her knees. She twirled it again and it tore through on the other side of the same knee. She stood, tossing the blade and catching it with her opposite hand and then brought it down towards her right shoulder.

Bucky had been stunned dumb from Alpha's sudden graceful and horrific movements. From the first slice Bucky had pulled his hardest against the metal restraints. He needed her to stop. Anger and fear gave him a new energy. Right as Alpha's left hand flew to her right shoulder Bucky's metal arm launched out and grabbed her wrist. Everything became still. The air held such an intensity one wrong breath could shatter their existence. Bucky's chest rose and fell sharply. His metal hand clutched Alpha's left wrist tightly but he made sure not to squeeze too hard. Even though Alpha wasn't herself, Bucky still didn't want to harm her. He had done too much of that as the Winter Soldier. Alpha remained motionless for a few breathless moments. Then, she blinked once and her body returned to her automatic response of defense. She dropped the knife out of her left hand into her right, immediately jabbing the blade towards Bucky's neck. He caught her right hand as well, keeping his eyes low.

Alpha's brow furrowed. She attempted to escape from Bucky's grasp but his hands were set like iron. Alpha brought up her right knee in an attempt to get Bucky's injured side. He twisted away then while Alpha's balance was compromised pushed her torso to the floor. He crisscrossed Alpha's arms against her chest before she could shake off the painful blow. He held her wrists with his left hand and encased her neck with the right. The crowd of soldiers watched, stunned, by the speed in which Bucky had engaged Alpha and she him. From their perspective there was no doubt their Asset was restored.

Alpha shook her head slightly, to clear it, then began to struggle. She may have been made stronger but there was no way she could stand up to Bucky. Not like that. But, Alpha's new Hydra programing made her try. She lashed out with her legs, trying something, anything to become free again. Alpha kicked her legs up, her left wrapped around the outside of his neck and her right knee pressed into his chest. She pulled down on Bucky's neck with her left leg and he was quickly brought down to the floor and Alpha upright. Unfortunately, Bucky didn't let go of Alpha's neck and continued to strangle her. In one fluid motion, Bucky released Alpha's wrists and punched the upper part of her chest, throwing her backward. As she fell, Alpha had a few moments where she couldn't react to anything at all so Bucky spun her around yanking her shoulders so she was locked into place against his chest. Bucky sat up and breathed for a moment with his arms wrapped around Alpha. Alpha had become immobile again.

Alpha let out a yell of frustration. A sneer had grown upon Agent Nine's lips as he watched them struggle.

Bucky brought down his left arm to pin Alpha's arms to her torso as his right wrapped around her neck. Alpha's eyes blinked furiously to fight against the growing black dots in her vision. She choked and gasped against the force closing her airways. With her eyes opened wide they suddenly turned completely black. Light blue streaks chased along her body from the visible metal rows on her skin then disappeared the further from the metal they went. Agonizingly slowly, Alpha pried away her right arm from the grasp of Bucky's left one. Her right arm flew up to the arm around her neck. Everyone watched in amazement as puny Alpha began pulling Bucky's right arm away from her neck. Alpha gasped for air once Bucky's arm wasn't pressing on her windpipe but didn't loosen her grip on his wrist. Then Alpha brought her left arm up and grabbed Bucky's left wrist. Just as slowly as moving her right, Alpha pried Bucky's left arm away from her body. With a new surge of energy Alpha tossed back her arms so her hands rested on the back of Bucky's neck. Bucky attempted to wrap his arms around her again but Alpha, for once, was much quicker.

With a grimace and a low growl Alpha pulled her arms over her head with as much strength as her upgraded body could muster. Bucky tumbled over Alpha's curled body as she threw him into the crowd. Every single Hydra soldier raised their guns at Alpha and Bucky. Alpha took a few moments to catch her breath. Her eyes transitioned back to normal with one slow blink. Bucky rose back to his feet slowly, as though from pain, but made no sounds. Agent Nine strolled over to Bucky with his hands behind his back.

"Previous mission status: terminated. New mission: go with assigned groups to continue our cleansing of the world." Agent Nine ordered. Bucky's eyes were kept low and in the dark shadow of his brow. "Confirm new orders." Bucky responded without hesitating.

"New mission: go with assigned groups to continue the cleansing of the world." Bucky repeated. Agent Nine nodded his head with a look of triumph.

"You are assigned to both Beta and Alpha for big missions but for others you are to protect Alpha at all costs. She may have been upgraded but she is still a risk." Bucky nodded tersely. "Get him cleaned up. We need him prepped and ready for the first mission in a few days." Agent Nine added to a few of the soldiers next to him. They nodded in reply then escorted Bucky out of the room. Agent Nine turned to Alpha with glee.

"You've saved the world, little lady. Get her ready. We need her to access information."


	10. Day 68

_Day 68…_

More weeks passed. Every night, whether during or after a mission, Bucky would be stuffed into a room with Alpha and the door bolted shut. Alpha, like the robot she had become, would go immediately to her bed and plug herself in. Bucky took longer. He was riddled with guilt and conflicting emotions that would keep him up for hours. He began to wonder if the person he became when he reverted wasn't a different person at all. He had been pretending to have been reverted for so long he began to believe that he, James Buchanan Barns, and the Winter Soldier were one and the same. Or maybe he wasn't either one anymore, but someone different. He couldn't tell.

Bucky pretended to be Hydra's Asset again to keep an eye on Alpha. He didn't like what Hydra was doing but wasn't going to leave Alpha alone for them to do what they pleased with her. Through those weeks with Hydra Bucky noticed the bit of metal spine on the back of Alpha's neck was different. It looked like a centipede with its thin legs wrapping partially around her neck to stay in place. Bucky concluded that was how they were controlling her. The centipede device hooked into her brain, and most likely her AI, through the base of her head. During missions Bucky would examine the centipede as closely as possible without raising suspicion. He didn't know how to remove it or what would happen to Alpha if it was removed. Those were some more of the thoughts that kept Bucky up at night.

Hydra made Bucky and Alpha do some terrible things. They went after small sects of SHIELD that had survived. They destroyed buildings, homes, offices, and even part of a hospital. Alpha would hook herself up and collect as much SHIELD data she could during those missions. Bucky would remain always by her side. There were a few times she and him were interrupted. Those were the tense moments Bucky would have to hurt a lot of people in order to keep them from Alpha. There were even a few times that during those moments that Alpha finished her work and joined in the fight. It terrified Bucky to see how violent Alpha had become. He never knew Alpha had extensive battle training but somewhere in her brain were detailed martial arts and weapon instructions that turned her into a monster. It dawned on Bucky that that was the reason Alpha never liked fighting people; because she had the knowledge to kill them. And, she never wanted to hurt anyone despite that great power.

One day Bucky and Alpha were in an armored vehicle headed towards an old SHIELD base. It was located in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere. Both Alpha and Bucky were armed to the teeth just like the soldiers that sat on either side of them. They both wore black masks over their mouths and noses. Bucky had goggles to cover his eyes while Alpha had a strange helmet with goggles that covered her head and eyes. The helmet had a cord attached to the back of it that connected to the slot on the back of her neck.

The vehicle came to a shuddering stop. The back doors flew open and everyone inside of the vehicle hurried out. Bucky, as usual, stood by Alpha's side. Bucky shifted his rifle so it lay more comfortably in his arms. That feeling was a familiar one Bucky remembered all the way back from WWII and made him feel more secure but sick to his stomach at the same time.

Agent Nine strode at a fast pace around the vehicles to get to Bucky and Alpha. He assigned them to certain teams and gave their mission but Bucky was barely listening. It was a similar job every single time. Get Alpha in and hooked up to a computer, protect her if there's trouble, get her out; simple.

They were dismissed. Bucky went first, Alpha followed with a handful of other Hydra soldiers. Bucky waited to the side by a door. Alpha hid right behind him. Bucky's mind was completely focused on the floor plan of the SHIELD base until Alpha suddenly rested her right hand on his back. The other Hydra soldiers either huddled behind Alpha, in front of the door, or across from Bucky on the other side of the door. The soldier that stood directly across from Bucky nodded at him in question. Bucky blinked away his surprise of Alpha's gentle touch and nodded back confirmation.

"Everyone in place?" The Hydra soldier asked into the communications. There were echoes of reply. Everyone was ready. Bucky nodded at the soldier once more. The soldier threw open the door. Bucky peered inside, gun first. He quickly examined the area and when he determined it was safe, waved for Alpha to follow. Her silent feet padded after him and remained as close as she could without stepping on the backs of his heels. Bucky's mind was thrown back to Alpha's unexpected action.

Bucky had no idea whatsoever why Alpha would do that. She hadn't done it before not even as herself. _Was she trying to break free? Send Bucky a message?_ He didn't know and couldn't take the time to ponder those questions. Their safety was more important.

They silently walked down a few hallways before finding the computer room they needed. Bucky checked the room before lowering his rifle, a signal for Alpha it was safe for her to do her work. Alpha went to the nearest computer and began typing frantically on its keyboard. While it loaded something Alpha took the end of the cord from her neck. The cord extended from her helmet until she could hover over the computer and the cord hang loosely between her and the machine. She continued to type away, ignoring the rest of the world around her.

Bucky turned away from Alpha and scanned the room once more. Just when things seemed to be running smoothly there was a crash from the end of the hall. The soldiers glanced at Bucky, who nodded for them to check it out. The rifle was back in an upright position in his arms as over half of his small troop went to investigate the sound. Bucky stepped closer to Alpha.

"We might have some trouble." Bucky murmured to Alpha.

"I'm almost finished." She replied, tersely. As another thing loaded in the computer Alpha removed the small handgun from her hip and placed it onto the desk. Bucky eyed the weapon with loathing. She had put it there so it would be easier to grab in a pinch. That was something he would have done in her position.

Guns began to fire down the hall and voices could be heard both in the earpieces but also echoing along the walls. Bucky fiercely stepped even closer to Alpha.

"We need to move." Bucky growled in a low voice.

"Not yet." Alpha eyes swiveled side to side across the large screen, making her head follow similar but more subtle motions. Thousands upon thousands of files flashed on that screen, making Bucky dizzy if he stared. Then with fast movements Alpha unplugged the cord from the computer, let it slide most of the way back into her helmet, and then snapped it back into place on her neck. Alpha went suddenly rigid. Not even seconds later her body went as limp as a ragdoll as she processed the information she had gathered. Bucky easily caught Alpha before she could land on the floor. He lowered her gently and got the up close look he needed of the centipede on the back of her neck from behind the protection of the desk.

A small ray of hope began shining in Bucky's dark heart again. The cord from her helmet went above the reach of the centipede. If he could rip off the centipede Alpha would most likely return to herself with no problems.

"How is she?" One of the Hydra soldiers asked from across the room. Bucky removed his goggles and mask.

"Fine," Bucky replied, trying hard to hide his excitement. He stood and shot the three bullets he needed for each soldier's head. Bucky was about to stoop down and rip off the dreaded machine from Alpha's neck when she snapped around. Her fist hit Bucky's cheek hard. Alpha scurried away as Bucky recoiled from the blow. She quickly got to her feet and raised her fists after pulling the goggles part of her helmet up to reveal her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Alpha asked urgently. Bucky wrinkled his nose. It was Alpha's voice but it wasn't her. He had to keep reminding himself; that girl wasn't _his_ Alpha. Bucky took a deep breath.

"I'm saving my friend." Bucky replied. He raised his gun and shot Alpha right above her hip. Alpha grimaced and fell to the floor but made no other noise. Bucky dropped his rifle and sprinted for Alpha. She slashed out with a knife from her belt but Bucky dodged around her, knocking the knife from her hand in the process. Bucky wrenched off Alpha's mask as he passed around her. As he slid to his knees on the tile floor he wrapped one arm around her neck and placed the other hand firmly over her nose and mouth. Alpha's thin fingers pulled and tugged at Bucky's arms. She gripped his human arm with one hand then used the other to feel for her knife. Bucky could tell Alpha would pass out soon but had to be careful. He didn't want her waking up and attacking him again.

Alpha found her knife and jabbed it into Bucky's thigh. Bucky tightened his grip around her neck. Alpha began making choking sounds and abandoned her knife. She devoted her hands to scratching at Bucky's arms and face. Her nimble fingers froze around his eyes. As she took her last few breaths her fingers slid down Bucky's cheeks. Her eyes stared, wide, into Bucky's. Bucky furrowed his brow with worry. He couldn't see anything except fear in Alpha's eyes. Alpha set Bucky with such an intense stare it brought tears into his eyes. It was the kind of stare that made it seem like she wanted to tell him something but her Hydra programming was holding her back. Then Alpha's eyes closed and her limbs went limp.

Bucky let Alpha's neck go and let her fall into his arms. It was like that time, many weeks before, when she had fallen off of her bed and he had held her for a while. Only that time Alpha was herself. This time she was a puppet. Another asset for Hydra to abuse.

Bucky took the knife from his leg then laid Alpha on his lap so he could take off the centipede from her neck. He felt it with his human fingers for some easy way to remove it. Suddenly there was a click by his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. If you remove that her AI might not turn back on and she will die." A male voice said overhead.

"What makes you think I can trust what you say?" Bucky growled, looking up at the man who held him at gunpoint.

"Because I make sure to know everything I can about what they do to my daughter." Bucky narrowed his eyes at the man. He looked like the typical Hydra agent with dark hair and a scruffy face but his eyes were darker than anyone's Bucky had ever seen.

"How can you let them do this to your own child?" Bucky asked darkly.

"I was waiting for the right moment to get her out. First SHIELD wouldn't let me see her but Hydra promised they would. I saw her once and all I saw was pain. They promised they would care for my girl but they lied." The man said angrily. Bucky turned his head fully and cocked it slightly to the side.

"Then we have similar agendas. I want to get Allie out more than anything. She's saved my life more than once. I owe her everything." The man lowered his gun.

"Ok, then we need to move. I know a way out of here that we won't be spotted. Follow me." The man waited by the door for Bucky and checked to see the hallway was clear. Bucky cradled Alpha in a tight ball in his arms.

"What's your name?" Bucky asked the man.

"Grant Ward." He replied without looking back at Bucky. Ward led the way at a brisk pace.

"How can I be sure I can trust you?" Bucky asked in a serious tone. Ward paused at an intersection and finally looked Bucky in the eyes.

"Honestly, you can't. But I can't trust you either. I know what you did to her for those three years." Ward glared fiercely at Bucky who glared back.

"Fine," Bucky spat between his teeth. Ward took them through the old SHIELD compound and past a few groups of Hydra guards but in the end kept his word. Soon all three of them were outside. They sprinted through the woods for miles. They didn't stop until they could pause and not hear any sounds of being followed.

"If what you say is true and I can't take this thing off by force, how do we get it off?" Bucky asked between breaths.

"I know the scientist that put it on her. I'll make her do it." Ward replied. Bucky eyed him skeptically.

"How will you do that?" Ward's face was neutral and gave no hints to what he was thinking.

"I have methods." They continued in the woods until long after the sun had set. By that point it would be very difficult for anyone to look for them so they rested against a small cliff face. Bucky bound Alpha's hands and ankles together then gently placed her against the stone. Ward watched Bucky from afar while he gathered kindling for a small fire.

"Why did you do that? If you're really her friend she won't attack you when she wakes." Ward said. Bucky laid his thick leather jacket over Alpha's legs then rubbed her cheek with a thumb before even thinking about answering Ward.

"Hydra has made her a danger to herself and others. I had to knock her out in order to get her out here at all. I think they've messed up her AI so she isn't even in control right now. If she wakes up before we can get the centipede machine from her neck she would cause a lot of trouble." Ward stacked up the kindling into a teepee shape while Bucky spoke.

"You're a legend, you know. I'm curious what changed you from the Asset into the strange man caring for my daughter." Ward stood back up and lightly crossed his arms. Bucky turned his eyes to Ward's.

"Allie did." Ward raised his eyebrows. Bucky turned back to Alpha's peaceful unconscious face. "She came along to help me remember who I was and helped me to become who I am. If I can do any good in this world then I want to do good by her. She deserves it after what she has gone through." Silence ruled in those woods for the rest of the night. Neither of the men slept that night. They didn't trust each other enough to sleep and both knew Alpha could wake at any moment. For unknown reasons she didn't. She was still out cold when the sun came back up. Before Ward could even open his mouth to ask to carry Alpha, Bucky scooped her up in his arms. Ward noticed how relaxed and confident Bucky looked while carrying Alpha. Ward began to see just how much Bucky truly cared about her.

"Why did you volunteer to be Allie's father? She told me they had people volunteer but you don't seem the type to volunteer then abandon." Bucky asked as Ward finished breaking down their little camp and removing all signs they had been there.

"I was a part of Hydra before it revealed itself from the shadows and so was also a SHIELD agent. Both parties knew I was a good agent and so Hydra higher-ups got me into the program. They didn't have to try hard, SHIELD wanted me to be a part of it anyway. People from Hydra thought I could influence Alpha as she grew up but none of us knew I wouldn't be allowed to see her at all until she was born. So, that plan was thrown out the window but she still came out a genius; which I had no part of. I was told she could read people like no one they had ever seen. I guess that's my little contribution." Ward studied Alpha's unconscious face as he spoke.

They continued to trek through the woods. The only sounds were from the forest itself. Bucky and Ward had had enough training to go around silently. It was about midmorning when they found a small Hydra searching party. Bucky placed Alpha in a safe spot where she wouldn't be able to cause much trouble or get hurt.

"I'll flank them to the left, you go to the right. Just take them all out and we'll take one of their vehicles." Ward said under his breath so only Bucky could hear him. Bucky nodded tersely.

"Leave none alive. We can't risk anyone telling where they saw us. The last thing we need is Hydra on our tail when Alpha wakes up." Bucky added. Ward nodded back in a similar fashion. They parted ways and took care of the Hydra soldiers quickly and efficiently. Before long Bucky and Ward were piling up the bodies behind and under some thick bushes. They gathered the weapons they deemed necessary then headed for the SUV the searching party had been using. Bucky placed Alpha in the back and made sure she was as comfortable as he could get her to be before turning towards the driver's seat. Ward and Bucky locked eyes as Ward held his hand, frozen on the door to the driver's seat.

"Got a problem?" Ward asked, his voice low and threatening.

"You know I don't trust you." Bucky said. Ward nodded and shifted his weight between his feet.

"Ah, I see how it is. You don't trust me enough to stay back with Allie while I drive. But you also don't trust me enough to sit back with Allie while you drive. Am I wrong?" Bucky set his jaw and clenched his fists.

"You're right. I don't trust you at all. But, if you really are Allie's father I won't separate you from her completely." Ward had opened the door slightly but after Bucky had said his piece he slammed it shut.

"You won't separate me from her completely? What give you the right to choose that?"

"I've been with Allie for two and a half months now and she has made no mention of you. You could be an agent for Hydra following us and keeping tabs on us for Hydra to swoop in and capture us again." Bucky's voice rose. Ward frowned deeply and his nostrils flared.

"Maybe she didn't get a chance to because you have been hovering over her and keeping her hostage for two and a half months?" The muscles in Bucky's shoulders tightened.

"Things were a bit tight between us when we first started but we understand each other a lot more now. I get that she was afraid of me for years but things have changed." Bucky took a breath. "I have changed."

"How well do you really know her? Do you really know if she isn't still afraid of you? Do you know what her favorite food is? Favorite color? Did you know the first machine she ever made was a prosthetic leg for the cat they gave her at SHIELD for comfort that accidentally got out and run over by a car?" Ward's voice was rising steadily and seemed to get a bit choked towards the end.

"Did you know you were so unimportant to her during her childhood she calls Clint Barton her father?" Ward's eyes grew wide and his face red. "She plans on living with him and his family out on a farm after she and I are finished." Bucky added, with a great deal of spite in his voice.

"SHIELD kept me away from her. They gave me mission after mission to keep me busy. They never told me any progress about her growing up. I had to look it up myself. I fought to be with her! I gave my blood, sweat, and tears to be with my daughter!" Ward began shouting. Some birds suddenly burst from their spots in the trees and scattered into the sky. Bucky and Ward both took deep breaths to calm their boiling blood before a fight could break out.

"Fine then," Bucky murmured. "You drive." Bucky opened the door into the back, where Alpha was laying, then slammed the door once he had entered. Ward banged the driver's side door shut as well. He started the SUV then pulled it onto a dirt road through the woods.

They rode in tense silence for over an hour. Bucky kept his right hand on Alpha's shoulder to steady her on the rough dirt roads. Her head sat by Bucky's leg and brushed up against the outside of his thigh every now and again. She seemed very cramped with her knees near her chest but her feet pressed against the door and her head nearly on Bucky's lap. He hoped she wouldn't mind but then had to remind himself she was still asleep and most likely didn't care or even know where she was. Bucky decided to break the silence.

"Where does this scientist live?" Bucky asked, trying to be civil.

"She has been living in an underground compound about thirty miles from the SHIELD base we were at. She lives with a few Hydra agents to protect her and her work but they'll be easy to take out." Ward answered, also trying to be friendlier. Not knowing they were each thinking the same thoughts, Ward and Bucky both concluded in order for Alpha to be better taken care of they would need to work together.

Bucky settled back against his seat. His hand rubbed a small section of Alpha's shoulder. A muscle in her shoulder suddenly twitched. Bucky looked down and studied her with narrowed eyes. Her face scrunched up before her eyes opened.

"Allie?" Bucky asked. Ward glanced back from the road a few times to catch what was happening. Alpha attempted to move her arms then realized they were cuffed behind her back. She began to pull and struggle against her bonds.

"Allie! You're safe. We're away from Hydra and almost home free." Bucky tried to reassure her. He placed his hands on her shoulders but she recoiled, growling low in her throat. Alpha rolled onto her back while slipping her wrists under her feet and brining her arms in front of her. Bucky acted quickly and picked up Alpha. His large arms wrapped easily around her torso, keeping her arms pinned down. Alpha kicked the door by her feet banging Bucky's head against the window behind him. Alpha twisted in his arms and kicked her feet at Ward's head. The car swerved violently. Alpha twisted out of Bucky's grasp and landed on the other side of the SUV, facing him. Right as his metal hand flew towards her, Alpha lifted her legs to protect herself. His fist broke the bonds he had put around her ankles. Motion forced her feet to continue and one of them collided with the side of Bucky's head, throwing him back against the other side of the car. Alpha turned on a dime for the door her back was facing and opened it. She tossed herself out and painfully rolled in the dirt.

"Stop!" Bucky shouted. Ward pressed both of his feet onto the brake once he had regained control. Bucky jumped through the door Alpha had already opened. He tried to ignore the growing pain from the side of his head and the wet feeling dripping down his temple. Alpha got to her feet very slowly, dazed. Bucky grimaced. Large and small scratches covered Alpha's face, neck, and arms. They were covered with dirt and blood. Alpha was a grizzly sight and it pained Bucky to see her like that. Her eyes burrowed into his from the many yards away. As they stared, her body healed right before their eyes.

"Allie?" Bucky called. Alpha's face remained unchanged. "I know you're in there! Fight it! Come back!" He added. Alpha's shoulders slightly rose and fell with her deep breaths.

"Allie, look at me." Ward came up beside Bucky. "You don't need to run from us. You're safe." Alpha's eyes snapped to lock with Ward's. Still, there was no change in Alpha's face. Ward's face fell.

"She doesn't remember you." Bucky said quietly. "It's as though they took her mind out of her body and replaced it with something else."

"She has to remember something." Ward took a few aggressive steps toward Alpha. "I know there has to be a piece of you that knows us." Alpha's eyebrows knit together with worry.

"Don't test her. She could take me on before they upgraded her. Now she's about on the same level as me." Bucky warned.

"She has to remember something, anything. Please remember me!" Ward's voice began rising higher as his urgency to calm Alpha down and get his daughter back increased.

"I don't know you!" Alpha shouted back. Ward stopped short with his mouth agape. "I don't… I can't…." Alpha's face morphed into an expression of fear, doubt, and confusion. Tears welled up in Ward's eyes. Bucky watched the scene and memories began to resurface in his mind. That was the same state he was in when he took Alpha. It horrified him to see how he must have looked from Alpha's perspective. A new sense of respect for Alpha grew as Bucky remembered how strong and independent Alpha seemed while Bucky struggled to remember. He knew, then, he had to be that same kind of rock for her as she dealt with the same problems.

"It's ok, Allie." Bucky raised a loose, reassuring hand up towards Alpha. She glanced down at his hand then up at his face a few times. "We won't hurt you. We're here to help you. Do you understand?" Bucky's voice was so calm it even gave Ward hope. Alpha stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground. Her legs were shaking and heart pounding. Bucky got a few paces closer.

"Look at me," Bucky's voice was near a whisper. Alpha's eyes darted around, much like a cornered wild animal would. "Focus on my face." Bucky's metal hand reached to the back of his belt. There was a tranquilizer there. Alpha's eyes burrowed into Bucky's. Her eyes narrowed.

"So dark," Alpha murmured. Bucky knelt down about a yard away from where Alpha sat. "Your eyes are still so dark." She added. Like lightning Bucky whipped out the tranquilizer gun and shot her in the shoulder. Alpha collapsed like a limp rag doll. Bucky let out a deep exhale.

"Is the SUV still working?" Bucky asked Ward over his shoulder as he scooped up Alpha.

"Yeah, I'll get it ready. If we have no more troubles I'll be able to get us there before dark." Ward replied on his way to the car.

"I thought you said her base was about thirty miles out? That will take us into the night." Ward paused at the driver's side door with Bucky hot on his heels.

"I'll get us there before sunset." Ward growled.


	11. Days 68 continued-69

_Days 68 continued-69…_

Bucky and Ward stormed the Hydra bunker in search for the doctor Ward had spoken about. Bucky carried Alpha behind Ward who held all of the weaponry except for Bucky's one handgun. Ward was right in that there weren't many Hydra soldiers to deal with but he didn't say anything about the underground base being such a maze. They took many turns and Bucky worried Alpha would wake again. They had to already tranquilizer her three more times before they even got to the base. Bucky began to worry what would happen to Alpha if they used the medicine in the tranquilizers too much.

It got to the point Bucky was about to lose his patience with Ward when Ward stopped and studied the dead end he had just led them into. His eyes scanned the blank wall. Bucky was about to say something when Ward pressed his hand against a normal looking spot on the wall and a portion of the wall sunk back then slid to the side. A room with bright lights was opened to them. Ward and Bucky rushed in. A woman stood to the side with her hands raised at the height of her head. Two guards stood next to her but Ward quickly shot them down.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" The woman shrieked. Ward lowered his gun. The woman's eyes made their way to Alpha's unconscious body. Her eyes narrowed.

"We need your help." Ward said.

"Ward tells me you implanted this machine onto the back of Allie's neck. I need you to remove it and bring Allie back to us." Bucky added, menacingly. The woman swallowed.

"You want me to remove the machine Hydra is using to control Alpha?" She repeated shakily to Bucky. "I thought they got their Asset back. Why would you want to set her free?"

"I faked being Hydra's Asset to stay close to Allie. Now, can you fix her or not?" Bucky's voice grew into a growl. The woman held a hand over her stomach and leaned back against her desk.

"I just want you to know, Hydra took a lot of people from SHIELD during that time, even her." The woman nodded towards Alpha. "I was one of the doctors they kidnapped. I will happily take that machine off of her but you need to promise you won't harm her anymore." The woman was strangely bold against Hydra's Asset and one of Hydra's most elite agents. Bucky locked his eyes with the doctor.

"I will protect her with my life." He said in a low tone. The woman nodded then turned to her desk. She began gathering some medical supplies.

"Get her on the table across the room. I'll get the supplies I need." The woman ordered. Bucky took Alpha across the room to a metal surgical table. He turned on a large light that hung overhead. The woman returned with a rolling table being pushed by one hand, a box of supplies wrapped by the other arm and Ward tailing behind her carrying even more stuff. The doctor worked swiftly.

"Sit her up so I can get her jacket off of her. I need access to part of her spine in order to fully disconnect the machine from her head and neck." The doctor said. Bucky sat Alpha up and kept her steady as the woman tore off Alpha's jacket. Ward turned to a computer on a desk across the room when it began blaring alarms into the previously quiet room.

"We have more company." Ward called across the room. "Is there a way to lock down this place?"

"At the central computer. But that's in a separate room. The soldiers keeping me here took away my access to the central computer. Even if I was to get you guys down there none of us would be able to lock it down. It's voice commanded plus retinal scan that senses a pulse and requires one for it all to work." The doctor replied. Ward pursed his lips while slightly rolling them inward, much like Alpha did Bucky noted.

"There has to be a manual way to lock down this place." Ward said. The doctor stopped her actions once Alpha was lying on her stomach and attached to the table.

"There is. But it is outside. This place was built to keep people in more than out. Once it is locked that way the coordinates will be erased from all files and wiped from the face of the earth. Any scans of this place will reveal nothing; saying we are all either dead or somehow escaped. I'm frankly the only valuable thing in this bunker. Hydra won't pursue any of us anymore because they'll think we're dead."

"Wait, so we'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives?" Bucky asked.

"I know of a secret way out. I made it during a time Hydra had left me here completely alone, to teach me a lesson of some sort. That is our way out." The doctor explained. Ward made his way quickly towards the door.

"Bucky, you stay with Allie. Doc, you and I are going to lock this place down then use your secret exit to get back in." Ward said.

"Wait!" The doctor called, stopping Ward in his tracks. "It doesn't work like that. My secret exit is just that, an exit. Nothing more. If you go out there and lock this place down you won't be able to get back in. My secret way out blows a hole in the side of the compound. Once that is opened anyone can get in or out so it won't be safe here anymore." Ward's face fell. An intense silence grew in that room. No one dared even breathe too loudly, it was so intense.

"So, one of us is going to have to make the hard decision." Bucky broke the silence. He turned to Ward with a hard expression. "I don't want to leave Allie but I don't want to separate you two either." Ward held up his hand to silence Bucky.

"I... I want you to stay with her." Ward said with much difficulty. Bucky's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"You deserve to try again for a relationship with her. Everyone does at some point." Ward shook his head.

"When she looked at me… I knew she couldn't recognize me anymore."

"That was her Hydra AI talking. They wiped her memory banks just like they did me when I was the Asset. Once she's back to normal she'll remember you." Bucky stated with a sense of urgency. He knew they were in grave danger but didn't want to separate Ward and Alpha. Ward shook his head.

"She only met me once and wasn't in good condition when she did. I would love to create a relationship with her but I don't think it's time for that yet. I should give her time. Tell her about me; that I was here and helped. So, if she's up to it later she can look for me and we'll meet. God knows I won't lose track of her again." Ward took in a deep breath.

"What will you do if they catch you out there?" Bucky asked. Ward pulled his shoulders back.

"I'm going to protect my daughter. I'll lock this place down then lead everyone out there away. I'll do whatever I have to." Bucky nodded. Then Ward turned to the doctor.

"How do I lock down the compound?"

"Walk with me." The doctor said. She and Ward left at a brisk pace, leaving Bucky to guard Alpha. Bucky watched Alpha sleep with eagle eyes to be sure she wasn't waking. After what felt like seconds but was actually quite a few minutes the doctor returned. She stopped at her desk across the room and pulled out two gas masks with goggles attached. She handed one to Bucky.

"When this place locks down it will send out a strong sedative through the vents. It's so strong it would keep you and Captain America asleep for so long you'd die of starvation and dehydration. Again, meant to keep people in more than keeping others out. Put it on quickly." The doctor explained right before covering her face with the mask. While Bucky was putting his on the doctor put a special oxygen mask over Alpha's face, which was poking through a head rest and facing the floor.

"How long until it goes away?" Bucky asked through his mask.

"Once it is finished dispersing through the compound I will turn on the vents and they will suck the sedative up and out. It won't harm the environment because the harmful compounds in the sedative break down when they have contact with dirt and the oxygen produced by plant life. People will be able to see traces of the sedative when they do a scan of the area so will leave us alone." She answered. Right after the doctor finished speaking, misty white colored air hissed from the vents and rapidly filled the room. Bucky's heart hammered in his chest as the mist fell upon him, the doctor, and Alpha.

•••

Alpha sat staring at the blank wall, her mind wondering almost beyond hope of returning. She had trouble reconciling the fact Hydra had taken control of her body and mind for so long. The last thing she could remember was the Hydra agent torturing her. The next thing she knew she was waking up in a hospital bed, a breathing tube down her throat, monitors wailing obnoxiously, and electrodes attached to her head. Bucky was there, thank goodness. Alpha honestly believed she was back in a Hydra facility and they were prepping her to go back to doing their terrible deeds but quickly threw that theory out the window because of Bucky's presence.

Needless to say, Alpha had a lot on her mind. She had changed out of the remnants of her Hydra clothes into sweatpants and a tank top which where some of the few clothes the doctor could find for her. Her head had to be shaved completely for the surgeries that had been done in her brain while she slept. Alpha was used to having short hair by that point but it had never been that short before and made the ordeal even stranger than it already was. With her hair gone everyone could see exactly where her inventions emerged from under her skin and how it all connected. That kind of exposure made Alpha uncomfortable even though it was only Bucky and the doctor who were there to see it.

Bucky knocked before opening the door. Alpha didn't turn. She was still lost in her thoughts. Bucky entered. He walked over to Alpha's bed, where she sat, and lightly tapped her shoulder. Alpha jumped and scooted away about a foot before realizing it was Bucky who had touched her.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought." Alpha said, still absentmindedly. Her head quickly swiveled down from Bucky's face to her knees, avoiding eye contact. Bucky watched her with sadness in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you heard me knock." Alpha's eyes snapped back up for a fraction of a second before returning somewhere that wasn't Bucky's face.

"You knocked? Oh, my bad… I didn't… notice." Alpha's gaze eventually returned to the blank spot on the wall that she had been staring at before Bucky entered. Bucky sat down next to Alpha slowly, as to not startle her again.

"You've been sitting in here alone for hours. Why not take a walk with me through the base? It's underground so you don't have to worry about any windows. It's been locked down so there's no worry of people breaking in. It's really safe." Bucky's voice was soft, a sound it wasn't often and made it sound almost foreign to Alpha's ears. She tilted her head slightly so her ears could hear him better but her eyes remained fixated on that blank spot.

"Thanks, but… I'd rather just sit for a little bit." Alpha glanced at Bucky. Bucky sighed inwardly but gathered the courage and patience to keep calm and kind.

"Allie, you said that at six pm. It's almost two in the morning." Bucky said but trailed off when he realized Alpha wasn't listening at all. She had begun lightly rocking herself forward and backward with her legs tucked tightly against her chest. Bucky placed a hand on Alpha's shoulder and pulled her to face him.

"Alpha," Her mismatched eyes pierced into Bucky's, wide with fear and confusion. "When was the last time you slept?" Alpha's head began to shake slightly side to side as though having a small disagreement in her mind.

"I…" Alpha opened and closed her mouth a few times, making incoherent sounds. "I'm scared to go to sleep." She eventually choked out. Buck's hand fell from her shoulder, lightly stroking her arm on the way down.

"Why?" Alpha began shaking her head more forcefully. Her face changed into an expression of pain. Whether it was physical or emotional pain, Bucky couldn't tell.

"I'm afraid that if I fall asleep I'm going to wake up back in a Hydra facility. All that we've gone through for the past two months, gone. A figment of a comatose imagination. Merely a dream either cooked up by my mostly dead brain that is stuck in a coma or a dream made by Hydra to occupy me until they are ready to use me for real." Alpha's misty eyes finally settled on Bucky's and stayed there.

"What if all this was just a dream and the nightmares are my reality?" Alpha's voice choked. Bucky opened his arms and Alpha fell against his chest. To Bucky's surprise Alpha didn't cry out with back shaking sobs. She sat, numb, with silent tears trailing down her cheeks and soaking into Bucky's shirt. Bucky rested his cheek onto Alpha's head and held her tightly.

"You just need some rest. You've been through a lot in just the last twelve hours." Bucky paused. "Is there anything I can say to convince you that you're safe and this is real?" He added. Alpha sniffed and thought deeply before answering.

"Can you stay close by? So if I wake up during the night I'll see you there and know I'm safe." Alpha asked. Bucky nodded and gave Alpha a tight squeeze before letting go. Alpha crawled to her pillows with Bucky walking alongside her bed. She ungracefully plopped into a sitting position. Bucky tucked Alpha in then pulled up a chair so he sat right beside her. Alpha laid down so she faced him.

"I'll be here on your left all night, ok?" Bucky said. Alpha nodded as she curled up into a tight ball. "Do you want me to turn off the lights?" He added. Alpha shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you can. The darkness might help." Alpha replied. Bucky turned off the lights then quickly returned to the chair. He remained in that spot for about an hour before Alpha suddenly stirred. She scrunched up her body even more, curling more onto her stomach. Her shoulders went up tightly by her ears but then she sent out a hand towards Bucky. Her thin fingers were stretched out, searching with a sense of urgency. He took it with his human hand and gave it a pulse. Alpha didn't relax or return the pulse. Bucky took his metal hand and wrapped it around Alpha's bony and delicate one. Her shoulders slowly relaxed and she began to breathe evenly again. Alpha lulled slowly back into a deep sleep with Bucky's metal thumb lightly rubbing the top of her hand. After making sure Alpha was fully asleep again Bucky could relax against the back of his chair. They both ended up asleep after a while. Their hands separated as they slept.

A few hours later Alpha awoke, startled. She had rolled in her sleep and so wasn't facing Bucky anymore. The horrifying visions from her nightmare remained on the back of her eyelids and appeared whenever she blinked. Alpha sat up with wide eyes to look for him when pain engulfed her back. Alpha grimaced in the darkness and had to bite onto her hand to keep from crying out. The only explanation Alpha could come up with was that the machine Hydra had used to control her AI also messed with her pain receptors and parts of her brain that dealt with healing. Bucky had mentioned what felt like an eternity ago that Alpha had sustained a lot of damage during her time with Hydra. Once the Hydra mind-control machine was gone her brain most likely got scrambled and had difficulty keeping up with normal tasks like healing her wounds.

Alpha removed her hand from her mouth once her breathing had gotten under control again. As she breathed Alpha noticed her whole back was sticky, damp and cold. Alpha traveled her hands along her back as she curled over her lifted knees. The sticky liquid transferred over to Alpha's fingers. She lifted one of her hands to her nose. _Blood._ Tears welled up in Alpha's eyes. Everything was falling apart with her mind.

Bucky was alerted by one of Alpha's choked sobs. He sat back up in his chair and scanned the room quickly. His eyes settled on the dark mass that was Alpha sitting up in her bed. He could barely see her outline shaking and her back rising and falling the way one did when crying. Bucky reached out to Alpha.

"You ok?" He asked, his voice barely audible. Alpha didn't answer. Bucky placed his human hand on her back but quickly recoiled. "You're whole back is covered in blood. Lift your shirt." Bucky said, shocked. Alpha slowly began lifting her shirt from the bottom hem but paused partway through. Her arms couldn't bend in the direction she needed and her tank top seemed fused to her back. Bucky helped detach her tank top from her skin, which hurt a great deal but only made Alpha flinch compared to the rest of the pain. In the end Alpha's tank top was on the floor and she remained curled up to her knees. Bucky used the false moon and starlight from the window to clean Alpha's back and watch as her reopened injuries closed themselves off permanently. Bucky grabbed Alpha a new shirt. He was about to help her put it on but she waved him off. Alpha slipped on the shirt by herself.

Alpha got up and helped Bucky strip her bedding to be cleaned. After only that small amount of movement though, Alpha was exhausted. Bucky tucked her back in to bed with a thin blanket beneath her and the rest on top. There wasn't much blood soaked into the mattress itself so the thin blanket made a good substitute for a bed sheet. Bucky waited for Alpha to go back to sleep. As he did so he realized Alpha was going to sleep without plugging into an outlet. He wasn't sure if that was a sign she was overcoming her cyborg tech and becoming more human or of something wrong. He wished it was the former. The more of SHIELD and Hydra Alpha could leave behind the better of a life she could have with Clint and his family. Bucky crossed his arms over his stomach and slouched in the chair.

It pained Bucky to think about what kind of life Alpha could live away from him. But, it also brought an excitement for her in his heart. To think of all the things she could do without always looking over her shoulder for SHIELD or Hydra made Bucky smile in the dimness of her room. There really was hope. Bucky's thought process brought him away from all the things Alpha could do to all the things _he_ could do. It was in that moment Bucky decided that when Alpha was ready to move again they were going to Washington D.C. He was ready.


	12. Days 70-75

_Days 70-75…_

Bucky couldn't get Alpha to leave her room the next day or even the day after that. She would stare at a wall for hours and not even realize it. But, Bucky never left her side. Finally, on the third day in the underground compound Bucky got up to stretch his legs and noticed Alpha was following him. He didn't ask any questions or make any comments. Alpha was still not steady on her feet from the lack of her tail so when Bucky held his arm out to her, she wrapped hers around it and they began walking together. Every day that Bucky would do laps around the compound, Alpha would join him. They continued that for the rest of the week. Unfortunately, during that time Alpha wouldn't speak. It was as though her meltdown after waking up from being under Hydra's control had broken her and Bucky was left to pick up the pieces.

Bucky took his time, though. He was patient with Alpha, the way she was with him when he struggled at the beginning of their adventure. Most of the time he wouldn't talk to her, leaving them in silence. Bucky didn't mind the silence but once he started telling her stories about life during the war she would lightly push him or tap his arm to make him continue. He told her stories about some of his best memories with Steve, or the Howling Commandos, or life on the war front. He didn't get too deep in the war details but focused on the fun times he had. Bucky hoped telling Alpha happy or funny stories would help to bring back that piece of her she had lost.

It was strange how everything had come full circle for Bucky. Much like parenting; it starts with the parents giving of themselves to their children but in the end it turns into the children giving themselves to their parents. So it had become with Alpha and Bucky.

One day, obscenely early in the morning, Bucky woke up suddenly. He had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position and his back was aching. He shifted and a quiet groan escaped him as he stretched. Alpha rolled over and blinked a few times, watching Bucky try to loosen the tight muscles in his lower back. Bucky noticed her staring and quickly lowered his arms.

"I just needed to stretch. Sorry if I woke you." Bucky apologized. Alpha's multicolored eyes remained on Bucky. Then she rolled over until she was on the other side of her bed and facing Bucky again. She sat up and pushed her blankets away making an open space. Alpha brought out a pale hand and patted the spot on the bed she once laid. Bucky looked at Alpha questioningly.

"Natasha always told me I had a strange knack for getting out knots. I'm offering to help your back, crazy old kook." Alpha answered quietly. Bucky smiled. She had spoken. Alpha hadn't said a single word for days but suddenly found her voice again.

"If you wouldn't mind," Bucky said, straightening up. Alpha nodded and scooted back, making even more room for Bucky to sit on her bed. Bucky sat in front of Alpha with his back to her. "Do I need to keep my shirt on?" Bucky asked over his shoulder.

"No… but frankly it would make me more comfortable about this whole thing if you did keep it on." Alpha said. Her voice trailed off until it was almost inaudible. Bucky turned slightly so he could see Alpha's outline better.

"If this makes you so uncomfortable then you don't have to do it. I'll survive. I always do." Alpha made a face.

"I want to help you." She brought her bright eyes up to meet Bucky's face. "I've missed helping people." She added, her eyes glistening in the moon light from her false window. Bucky turned so his back fully faced Alpha again. Natasha was right, Alpha was very good at getting knots out of muscles. Alpha continued until her fingers were sore but that didn't matter to her. All that did was that Bucky felt better. It made Alpha feel good about herself to know she was helping others again.

Once finished Alpha sat back and rubbed her sore fingers together. Bucky shrugged his shoulders and twisted around to feel his loosened muscles. Alpha crisscrossed her legs and watched Bucky as he moved. With a deep sigh Bucky turned to see Alpha again.

"Thank you. You did a good job." Bucky smiled. Alpha tried to smile back but her facial muscles failed and her face returned to the blank expression she had worn all week.

"Will the emptiness ever go away?" Alpha asked absentmindedly. Bucky's smile was gone more quickly than it had come.

"Not entirely, but over time it will fill back up with things." Bucky replied. Alpha nodded and kept her head bowed.

"How did you fill yours up?" Bucky pointed to Alpha's chest which made her raise her head.

"You filled it with laughter and smiles. I couldn't fill it up on my own. I don't think there is anything inside of me that I created that is good. You made all the good stuff come back." Alpha furrowed her brow.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Silence fell upon Alpha and Bucky in the darkness. It was still very early in the morning so the fake window in Alpha's room was only filled with dim moon and starlight. Alpha inhaled deeply and slowly before speaking.

"Could you hand me my charger? I think I'm ready to start sleeping properly again." Alpha said with as much courage she could muster. Bucky reached for a table close by. He plugged Alpha's charger into the wall then handed the other end to her. That time Alpha remained facing Bucky when she plugged herself in. She held Bucky's human hand tightly as she plugged herself in and darkness overtook her. Bucky returned to his chair once Alpha was tucked in. Bucky didn't want to ruin all of Alpha's hard work so decided to try sleeping on the floor instead of the chair. If there was a problem he would still be there for her.

Many hours later the false sun had risen in the fake window. Bucky noticed the light and sat up. His back didn't feel too bad from sleeping on the floor. Bucky looked around then jumped to his feet. Alpha wasn't in bed and the door was cracked open. Bucky rushed from the room. His head swiveled around for any sign of where Alpha could have gone. Bucky ran around the compound searching for Alpha, thoughts of the worst situations rolling through his head.

Bucky banked around a corner then skittered to a stop. In one of the medical rooms Alpha was sitting on a metal table with the doctor attending her. Alpha wore the pants Hydra had made her wear, a loose t-shirt, and shoes. Alpha's cap was on the table next to her. The doctor removed something from Alpha's bicep and hung her stethoscope around her neck. They both turned when Bucky entered. Alpha actually smiled.

"I'm just getting a checkup. Want to be sure everything is ship shape before we head out." Alpha said. Bucky's heart slowed into a calm rhythm.

"Do you feel like you're ready to go back out there?" Bucky asked, honestly concerned. Alpha nodded.

"I can see it in your eyes. You're ready, almost aching to see Steve. I don't want to hold you back especially if all I need is to start walking this off a bit." Bucky strode across the room so he stood about arm's length from Alpha.

"If you need time I want to give that to you. Don't push yourself if you're not ready. I'm willing to wait. You mean just as much to me as Steve does." Alpha's eyes widened and her bottom lip puckered out slightly.

"I do?" Bucky's lips parted into a true smile. Alpha jumped from the table and wrapped her arms tightly around Bucky's torso. Bucky returned the embrace without hesitation.

"Thank you," Alpha whispered into Bucky's shirt. Bucky and Alpha released from their hug. Bucky turned to the doctor who watched them with a smile.

"She's all set. Just be sure she plugs in every night now. Without it, it's as though her body has been starving. To keep her energy up she'll need an outlet every night." The doctor ordered sternly to Bucky. Bucky acknowledged her words with a nod.

The doctor checked a few more things but Alpha was soon free to go. She and Bucky gathered up their stuff while the doctor prepared the way out. They all met around the room Bucky had found Alpha and the doctor in before. The doctor had taken off her white lab coat, leaving her in a pair of plain pants and shirt. Bucky and Alpha wore civilian clothes mixed with the clothes Hydra had them wear. There wasn't anything else for them to put on because their old civilian clothes were taken.

"How is all this going to work?" Bucky asked. The good doctor pointed at one of the vents.

"We're getting out through there. I made a tunnel that attaches to one of the ventilation systems that leads outside; Shawshank style." Bucky and Alpha exchanged confused looks.

"What's Shawshank?" Bucky asked. Alpha's eyes lit up and she raised her hands as a light bulb ignited in her mind.

"Wait… is that a reference to a movie?" Alpha asked, excitedly. The doctor nodded but with an expression of equal confusion as Bucky. Alpha bounced on the balls of her feet. "Oh! I think I know this one!" Alpha exclaimed. They all waited a few moments as Alpha blindly searched her mind for the reference. Bucky glanced at the doctor.

"We should probably get moving." Bucky sighed. Alpha continued to stare off into space. "Will the tunnel lead directly out into the woods?" Bucky added.

"I have the tunnel going almost all the way. I needed it to remain closed until an emergency so Hydra agents wouldn't accidentally fall in the hole and discover my way out and block it. I'll set charges and we'll have to hold tight and hope to not get buried." Bucky's shoulders tightened.

"Is that the only way out? Isn't there a safer way we can do it?" He asked.

"I had a plan to dig ourselves out before but then Alpha configured these minor explosives this morning during her checkup." Bucky and the doctor took a moment to look over at Alpha. She was mumbling to herself under her breath, still trying to remember the movie reference. "She said they were powerful enough to break all that dirt but then they would act as a bit of a black hole to get rid of the loose dirt before we could get buried." The doctor added with a shrug.

"Can they really do that?" Bucky asked Alpha. Alpha ignored him, or couldn't actually hear him. One couldn't tell unless they were inside Alpha's head. "Allie?" Bucky added a bit louder. Alpha growled in frustration and pounded one of her hands into the side of her forehead.

"Freakin Hydra scrambled my AI data banks! I can't find anything anymore!" Alpha shouted. Bucky reached out and grabbed Alpha's shoulder. She turned sharply as though only just noticing Bucky and the doctor were still there.

"The explosives you made for the doctor. Can they really do all she said?" Bucky repeated. Alpha lowered her arms and nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Oh," Alpha rested more of her weight on one of her feet instead of both. "You forgot I'm a genius. Didn't you?" Her arms cross over her chest to complete her look of attitude. Bucky tilted his head to the side.

"It's not like I've gotten many chances to see it in action." Bucky replied, a bit of sass in his voice.

"It'll work. All we need to do is get to the place we need to, set the charges, get back far enough then let them do their thing. After that we'll be home free and DC bound." Alpha said, removing her arms from her chest. They all turned to the vent. It was rather large for a vent but all that mattered was they could crawl through it. Bucky hoisted Alpha up onto his shoulders and she opened the entrance to the ventilation shafts. Bucky went up first then helped Alpha and the doctor up next. They all crawled in the vent shaft one by one. Bucky led, the doctor was next, and Alpha brought up the rear.

"If I get taken by a vent monster back here, Bucky, I blame you." Alpha said from her spot at the end of their small line. Bucky didn't respond but was silently grinning as he crawled. Bucky continued until he found a fork in the path.

"Take out the metal sheet right next to the shaft on your right." The doctor instructed. With his head tucked hear his chest while he rested on his knees, Bucky got up and removed the sheet of metal the doctor had mentioned. An earthy tunnel was revealed and a small pile of dirt spilled out from behind the metal sheet.

"We're going to need to scrunch up at the end of that tunnel so we can hold onto each other and the walls when the explosives go off." Alpha said as she finally caught up with Bucky.

"We can't fit all three of us side by side up there. I originally made this thing for myself only." The doctor added, concerned.

"We'll fit." Alpha said confidently. "We'll have to, or else get sucked into a black hole the size of a trash bin and erased from existence after a rather slow and painful death from being crushed by said trash bin sized black hole." She added darkly. Alpha worked her way up the incline plane the tunnel was situated on so her feet remained in the vents and her knees were straight. Bucky grabbed a loop on Alpha's belt.

"Whoa, you're not going first. I'll go first so to make hand and foot holds for you two and make the climb easier." Bucky said firmly. Alpha knelt back down so she was out of the tunnel.

"I need to go first so I can set the charges. Just come up behind me to catch me if anything goes wrong." Alpha replied, just as firmly. The corners of Bucky's lips tightened.

"If you swoon, I'll catch you." The doctor mumbled to herself. Bucky and Alpha turned to her. "Sorry, another movie quote." She added hastily.

"What's with you and all these quotes?" Bucky asked. Alpha rolled her eyes at Bucky and began her journey up the slight incline the tunnel took back to the surface. Alpha could hear Bucky right behind her and actually kicked his jaw a couple times on accident. Alpha dug the toes of her shoes and fingers into the dirt and made small hand and foot holds for the people below. All that was rather difficult because there was no light in the dirt tunnel, which made the already claustrophobic environment near intolerable.

"Surly we're almost there." Alpha whispered to herself as her arms grew tired and patience thinned. Alpha reached her left hand up for the next spot to continue climbing. The climb had turned less from a gentle incline and more into a vertical one. Alpha's breath caught. Her hand was touching a spot in the tunnel where the wall/tilted floor met the ceiling. Alpha grinned from ear to ear even though no one could see it. Bucky's shoulder ran into Alpha's right calf, which was resting lower than her left because of the way Alpha had climbed.

"Why did you stop? Are you ok?" Bucky asked backing away to give Alpha space only to accidentally bump the doctor's shoulder with his foot.

"We made it!" Alpha exclaimed. "I'm going to set the charges. Get down at least six yards." She added, digging her toes onto the sides of the tunnel to her left and right so her feet were spread apart and she could balance without hands. Alpha removed the charges from her belt while Bucky and the doctor made their way back down the tunnel.

"It's pitch black down here. How do you suggest we calculate that kind of distance, genius?" Bucky asked, trying not to step on the doctor's hands.

"You're, what, six feet tall? There are three feet to a yard. Do the math." Alpha challenged. She shoved the charges into the tough soil. Once all the chargers were put in place and she was covered in dirt, Alpha carefully climbed down to Bucky and the doctor's level. Bucky and the doctor were already squished on the same level on either side of the tunnel.

"How strong is the tiny black hole going to be?" The doctor asked. Alpha was lightly gasping for air by the time she settled between them.

"We'll need to hold onto each other and the sides of the tunnel even if we are far enough away. There's going to be sediment and dust flying everywhere. I don't want to take any risks. We latch down." Alpha answered. Bucky shoved the toes of his boots into the tunnel walls like Alpha had done before. His arms were pressed firmly into the wall in a similar fashion as his feet. The tunnel wasn't wide enough for Bucky to spread his arms out completely but not small enough to press his forearms into it fully.

"Doctor, you put your feet into the walls like Bucky has but get behind him so you can wrap your arms around him. Bucky, you're going to be our anchor. If all of us have our feet planted into the walls but hold onto you we should be fine." Alpha added, more to reassure herself than the others. Bucky sighed and got as comfortable as he could in such an awkward position. Alpha shimmied down so she could settle in front of Bucky. It was so tight that Alpha wouldn't be able to turn and make her shoulders perpendicular to Bucky's chest. It made it difficult for Alpha to breathe. The doctor settled herself and wrapped one of her arms up and over his shoulder and the other down and around his chest. Bucky looked down at Alpha even though he couldn't see her.

"You hold tight now. I'm not losing you just yet." Bucky said quietly. Alpha sighed as she finished making sure her feet were secure.

"I know. You're stubborn." Bucky cracked a smile. Alpha lifted the small receiver to set off the explosives. "Like a mule." Alpha added before pressing the large red blinking button on the receiver. Right after pressing the button Alpha wrapped her thin arms around Bucky's chest. The explosion was deafening and sent pounds of dirt and rubble down upon them. Bucky grimaced and the doctor yelled from the sudden chaos, light, and darkness. Alpha's shoulders and arms tightened but she didn't make any noise. She became suddenly numb amongst the chaos. She didn't even jump at the explosion. Bucky noticed.

Then came the small black hole. Before the worst of the rubble could reach the trio it was sucked upward with a skin ripping strength of wind. Bucky yelled as the true force of the black hole pulled at all three of them and he was their main anchor to stay put. All the debris that had fallen on them earlier was getting sucked past them again and pummeling them in places that hadn't been hit yet. All three of them squeezed their eyes shut in an attempt to keep dust and dirt out but it felt as though their eyes were getting blasted anyway.

Suddenly one of Alpha's feet gave out. The place she was keeping it was torn away and her foot flew up behind her. Alpha acted quickly and brought both feet up behind her and pinned herself in a ball against Bucky and the wall. Bucky acted just as quickly. His human arm came down from the wall and slammed into Alpha's back, pushing her back towards his torso. Alpha's limbs remained firm but her heart had begun trembling.

And then, just as quickly as the whole ordeal began, it ended. The pressure was gone and everyone could sense light from behind their dusty eyelids. Alpha let out a shaky sigh. With that sigh her muscles relaxed a fraction. Unfortunately Alpha's unused muscles took the intense stiffness from the black hole and the first chance to relax as a sign to completely give out. Both of Bucky's arms came down and grabbed Alpha by her underarms just before she could fall too far out of reach. After a shaking moment to breathe, Bucky lifted Alpha up until her arms could wrap around his neck. The doctor had already moved off of Bucky's back and was leaning against the bit of tunnel wall behind her.

"I got you." Bucky murmured as he helped Alpha get her arms around his neck.

"It was Shawshank Redemption, right? The movie?" Alpha asked the doctor. The doctor laughed then coughed out dust and dirt from her lungs. All three of them looked up when they realized there was light spilling in the tunnel from above. Bucky crawled up the tunnel walls with Alpha clinging to him like a baby monkey to its mother while the doctor trailed behind. When they broke the surface Alpha let go of Bucky's neck and let herself flop on her back with her arms splayed out. Alpha's chest rose and fell heavily. Bucky rested on his hands and knees for a few minutes before attempting to get to his feet.

Bucky scanned the area. There was not a soul in sight. But, quite a few yards away were two abandoned vehicles. To give Alpha time to rest Bucky went over to the vehicles and searched through them. He was met with some splatters of blood around the outside of the vehicles and one long trail of blood leading off into denser parts of the forest. Bucky had a gut feeling all that was Ward's handy work. The keys to both vehicles were accounted for and Bucky carried both of them to Alpha and the doctor.

"The friend that locked this place down before left us a present." Bucky said tossing one of the car keys to the doctor. "I suggest leaving as soon as possible. This place may not be on Hydra's maps anymore but I wouldn't take any chances." He added. The doctor stood with the keys in hand.

"What friend?" Alpha asked from the ground. The doctor held her free hand out to Bucky.

"Thank you. I owe you my life." Bucky shook her hand.

"You don't owe me anything. You saving Allie was payment enough. I hope you get to where you need to safely." Bucky said. They released hands.

"You take good care of her." The doctor said before leaving for one of the vehicles. Alpha propped herself up with her forearms.

"Bucky," She said. He looked down from the path the doctor was taking to drive away. "What friend?" Alpha's voice wasn't its normal lightness. It was heavy, almost angry. Bucky sat down and helped Alpha sit up fully.

"On the latest mission Hydra had us on I made my move to get us out. As I did so I met a man from Hydra who helped us. He knew of the doctor and brought us to her. He locked down the compound for us so we could be safe. He did a lot." Alpha watched Bucky with studying eyes.

"Do you know who he was?" Alpha asked, her voice loosening a bit and returning to normal.

"He said he was your father. His name was Grant Ward. Did you know him?" Alpha's eyes grew wide and she straightened her back. "Allie?" Alpha blinked many times and began searching the ground with her eyes, although she wasn't sure what she was searching for.

"I met him once. It wasn't that great of a meeting. I wasn't in very good shape and so made the meeting awkward for both of us. I couldn't tell him what happened, I would have gotten hurt even worse if I did. He didn't seem too bad until he told me he joined Hydra. I wouldn't respond to him after that. I couldn't believe my biological father joined Hydra after working in SHIELD." Alpha bit her bottom lip. "I guess I always thought my biological father would be more like Clint or Coulson; committed to SHIELD and the greater good. I was upset when Ward didn't turn out to be my idea."

"He helped us because he wanted to. He really was trying to start a good relationship with you. He also seemed like he was pulling himself out of Hydra as well as us." Bucky commented after he let Alpha stew before opening his mouth.

"It wasn't a bad start, I'll give him that." Alpha replied, much to Bucky's surprise. "If we get out of this ok and you and Steve get settled, I'll look him up. Maybe Ward and I, or, dad and I can get coffee and talk about stuff. I barely know the guy." Bucky's lips curled slightly at the corners.

"Let's get moving. I don't know how long we'll be safe here." Bucky stood then reached a hand down to her. Alpha took it. She got up alright but when she took her first step her knees gave out and she tumbled. Bucky held out his left arm and Alpha grabbed it. She slowly brought herself upright and stomped her feet into the ground to get them working again.

"This sucks." Alpha said between her teeth.

"Baby steps." Bucky walked so slowly it was almost as though he wasn't walking at all but he knew Alpha needed him to walk that slowly. He wanted her to regain her strength on her own instead of him swooping in and carrying her to the car. After what felt like a painful eternity for Alpha, she and Bucky finally made it to the car. Bucky opened the door for her and was about to help her in but she pushed herself away from him and forced herself to steady and work on her own. Bucky got the vehicle started then drove away from the compound. There was a dirt road not too far off and he took it until he found a highway. During that time Alpha sat silent. She was thinking again. When she as finished thinking she broke the silence.

"Did you ever have problems remembering things after pulling out of reverting?" Alpha asked. Bucky's jaw tightened slightly.

"I was hoping I was going to be the only one with that problem." Alpha turned her head away from staring out the window.  
"I take that as a yes." Alpha licked her lips and took a deep breath. "So was it Hydra stuff you forgot or Bucky stuff?" She added.

"I've never forgotten any of the Hydra stuff. I even remembered fractions from reverting in Cincinnati." Alpha lowered her gaze. Bucky's voice was getting short. He didn't want to talk about those things.

"Have you been able to remember them? The one's you've lost?" Alpha's inquired. She needed to know if they would come back.

"Some," Alpha's throat tightened and she turned her head back towards the window. "Why?" Alpha's mouth opened and closed a few times as unexpected tears welled in her eyes.

"I can't remember the names of Clint's kids," Alpha squeaked, "or his wife. They're all gone. I can see their faces but can't recall their names for the life of me!" Alpha's voice rose into an angry panic. Bucky reached out and lightly grabbed her left shoulder. She turned.

"Calm down." Bucky's voice was low but not the growl Alpha remembered hearing when he first brought her from the Hydra safe house.

"How can I go back there and ask for their names again? That's weird and I feel like they won't understand. Clint won't understand." Alpha leaned back in her seat and curled up her knees.

"I only knew Clint for a few days and he never spoke to me except to ask me for things or give me tasks. In those few moments, even though I never really got to know him, I know he cares about you. He will understand." Bucky took his hand from Alpha's shoulder and returned it to the wheel. Alpha curled in her bottom lip and bit onto it hard. A single tear rolled down her right cheek. She was glad it was her right cheek because Bucky couldn't see it.

Bucky glanced over from the road but quickly looked away. He saw the reflection of Alpha's single tear in her window. He understood her pain but didn't want her to feel bad for crying. She always wanted to seem tough around him and not show her pain and so he didn't want to exploit the human side of her. Silence ensued. Bucky broke it that time.

"I can't remember the names of my family either. There are days I forget Steve. I always forget who I am first when I come back from reverting. But, once I see you and remember you, I can remember myself and Steve always comes right after. If you remember Clint I'm sure you'll remember everyone else. I'm positive."


	13. Days 75 continued-80

_Days 75-80…_

Bucky and Alpha drove on the highway through the woods for hours. They didn't talk much. After the forests they drove on the same highway though flat fields with a little civilization. It seemed as though that highway would last forever. Alpha drifted in and out of sleep for most of the day and stared silently out the window for the rest.

A day and a half passed just as was said above. Alpha was processing all that had happened to her and Bucky. She also was using that time to gather up memories she had forgotten but would get frustrated if nothing came back.

About halfway through the second day Alpha felt ready to open her mouth again and try to converse with Bucky. Hydra had broken something inside of her and made communicating difficult and so she needed to fight to regain those abilities.

"Would you like me to turn on some music?" Alpha asked. Bucky shrugged.

"Why not?" Bucky replied. Alpha leaned forward and turned on the radio. All she could find was static at first. Then Alpha turned to a station that came through loud and clear. Alpha paused to study the music and attempt to identify if it was modern or not. Alpha searched her memory banks. The music had qualities of jazz or swing music. Alpha sat back. The music sounded pleasant to her but that changed when she turned to look over at Bucky. His jaw tightened. His fingers wrapped even more tightly around the wheel. Bucky's eyes darted around the road as though trying to drown out the music with visual stimuli. Alpha sat forward again and changed the tuning of the radio.

"Too many feels." Alpha murmured. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bucky relax some. Alpha continued retuning the radio in search of something else to listen to. Eventually she got something to come through. It was rock, possibly from the 80s, Alpha could tell that much. Alpha and Bucky listened to its strange beat and paid close attention to the words. Alpha quickly covered her mouth and turned away from Bucky because the song was very obviously talking about sex. An awkward silence engulfed the interior of the car. Alpha was inching so far away from Bucky she looked as though she was trying to melt through the door to escape. Bucky glanced from the road to the radio a few times.

"What the hell is this?" Alpha rubbed her face with her hands.

"I have no idea but I'm changing it." Alpha said rapidly while inching her hand blindly towards the radio to change it but only managed to turn down the volume. Bucky watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uncomfortable?" Bucky asked with a slight sneer. Alpha made a face.

"It's worse than watching a sex scene from a movie with my parents. Duh, I'm uncomfortable! Why aren't you?!" Bucky shifted his shoulders.

"I was in the army so that talk doesn't bother me." Bucky replied with an even wider sneer. Alpha rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable," Alpha flopped back in her seat. Bucky broke out a small laugh. "You're an old man so that makes anything about sex really weird." Bucky scoffed.

"I'm not that old." Alpha eyed Bucky with raised eyebrows.

"Sir, you are what, ninety-six? I don't know what the definition of old was back then but that is really old now."

"I have the same body now as I did then but it was preserved so it doesn't age like a normal person."

"Ok then, that makes puts you in your late twenties or early thirties. For someone like me who isn't even twenty yet, that makes you old." Bucky continued to glance at Alpha from the road with the corners of his lips curled. Alpha curled her lips inward and she glanced over at Bucky a few times as well.

"What's with the side glances?" Alpha asked.

"You never got chances to have relations with a boy before, did you? That's why talking about it makes you uncomfortable." Bucky asked after a few seconds to choose his words. Alpha's jaw dropped, rather comically.

"I'm not discussing my sex life with a ninety-six year old man! I'd rather turn that song back on. The atmosphere would be much less awkward then than it is now." Alpha exclaimed. Bucky began laughing.

"It was just a question. With the way social conduct has changed I can't keep up with what is acceptable and what isn't. I also can't figure out whether you have or haven't done that based off of your reaction. So," Alpha thumped her head against the headrest. "Did you?"

"No… I didn't even have any friends at all let alone any relations with a guy before. SHEILD was strict about the people I met with throughout my whole childhood." Alpha sighed quietly and clenched her jaw. "Plus, because having kids is off the table I just assumed other stuff would be as well." Alpha's voice had gotten rather low and difficult for Bucky to hear.

"The way people went out during the 40s is probably different then the way people do it now," Alpha interrupted Bucky.

"No kidding,"

"How can you know if you haven't been on a date before?" Alpha shrugged.

"Media," She tapped the side of her head. "I see things, gather data, and then make a conclusion. Dating now, according to the internet, is a lot different than it was back then I can tell you that much."

"Ok then," Bucky continued. "Knowing all that you do, and now that we are facing some time in the clear, what would be your perfect date?" Alpha turned away from her window.

"What, you offering?" Bucky laughed again. Alpha raised her eyebrows. "It was just a question." She added which made Bucky laugh even more.

"I'm curious what goes on in that brilliant mind of yours. If you could be guaranteed a peaceful life which would include dating people, what would your perfect night out be?" Alpha thought rather deeply about that question. _If she was free… possibly normal…_ It was a lot to dream about. Bucky was worried his attempt to connect with Alpha on a different level than surviving together had failed. He couldn't tell she was thoroughly dissecting her perfect evening. Bucky removed his right hand from the wheel and was about to turn the music back up when Alpha spoke,

"First he'd come bearing flowers. A small bundle of wildflowers he picked himself from outside the city. We'd go out to a plain restaurant for dinner, nothing too fancy but not a fast food place either. After that we'd go for a walk through a park or along the shore with the sunset guiding our paths. We would then either lie on the beach and study the stars or go to an open hillside away from the city to look for comets. And then we'd lay in silence for part of the night, not caring about anything going on in the world." Alpha paused. "That would be my perfect date." A short silence appeared between them as Bucky let Alpha's sudden vulnerability sink in.

"That sounds nice." Bucky breathed. Alpha bounced her right hand on the edge of the car next to her window to give herself something to do instead of think about how personal she was getting.

"Well, you asked." Alpha swallowed. "What about you? What would be your perfect evening with a special someone, and please let it not be Steve." Bucky snorted which managed to produce a faint smile from Alpha. Bucky thought for a moment.

"It wouldn't be Steve, thank you very much. And, well…" Bucky sighed. "First we'd get a nice dinner then go out dancing. You may not believe it but I was a very good dancer back in the day." Alpha chuckled.

"I don't actually doubt that. I'm sure you got all the ladies, Bucky." Alpha sneered.

"Well, I did. All I had to do was ask. Although, there was one I couldn't get. I tried to talk to her but it was as though I was invisible." Alpha turned in her seat so her knees curled up to her chest and she faced Bucky completely. She waited for him to continue. "It was Peggy Carter. She had a strong thing for Steve." Alpha nodded.

"Go figure. But after going out dancing what would you do next?" Alpha urged for Bucky to continue.

"Maybe a nightcap after that. Then…" Bucky's voice trailed off. Alpha tilted her head to the side.

"And then… what?" Alpha asked in a slow voice.

"Depends on the girl." Alpha let out a sarcastic exasperated sigh that sounded very much like the word, "bruh" and threw her arms up until she hit her wrists on the roof of the car.

"Well this was nice bonding." Alpha concluded. "Because bonding with a kind of creepy old man by talking about their sex lives is what really brings everyone together." Alpha's voice dripped with monotone sarcasm. Bucky couldn't hold back the belly aching laughter Alpha had brought on even if someone held a gun to his head. He laughed so hard his eyes began to water. All that caused Alpha to start laughing too. Once they calmed some and took deep breaths even though they hurt Alpha turned up the radio again. The song had changed into another rock song but this one Alpha recognized. It was "We Will Rock You" by Queen. Alpha didn't turn the radio up too loud as to not disturb Bucky. But, she turned to face her window again and began mouthing along with the song. She thought that by turning away Bucky wouldn't be able to see her lip syncing with the song but he noticed. He also noticed she began to bob her head with the beat.

Slyly, Bucky turned the music up very loudly. Alpha turned in surprise. Bucky kept a straight face and returned both hands to the wheel and eyes to the road. Alpha continued to mouth along until the song was finished. She sat back with a sigh.

"You're a dork." Bucky murmured. Alpha broke down in even more powerful laughter. She slapped Bucky's shoulder and began rolling side to side in her seat.

"You can't criticize me for having fun, oh, creepy old man with an iron rod up his butt. You said you used to go dancing. I don't criticize you for doing that so how does mouthing along with a great song make me a dork?" Alpha forced down her laughter to speak with a straight face. Bucky made an expression of confusion.

"You're really sassy." Bucky noted. A sly grin grew on Alpha's face. .

"I like to be when I have the chance and know I won't be judged for it. It's been a while since I've laughed like that." Alpha let out a deep sigh. The rest of the day continued with the light feeling they experienced in those few minutes.

The sky was dark.

After Bucky had refilled the car's gas tank he and Alpha decided it was time to find a place to sleep. The sun had been set for a few hours and sleep grew upon Bucky's eyelids every half hour longer he stubbornly refused to stop. But, eventually he knew they had to. He found a simple motel off the highway that didn't look too expensive. He and Alpha went to the front desk together.

"I'd like a room for two, if you have one." Bucky said, keeping his head a bit low under the rim of his hat. The man at the front desk eyed Bucky and Alpha suspiciously but looked through the room registry anyway.

"One or two beds?" The man asked. He glanced over at Alpha who was a few paces behind Bucky and wasn't paying attention. Her arms were crossed over her chest from the cold autumn evening and she looked around the room, taking it all in. Bucky fixed a stare on the man from under his brow.

"Two please." The man raised his hands slightly, in defense.

"I didn't mean anything offensive, it was just a question." The man said while returning to the registry. The man examined his registry book and even flipped a few pages. "I'm sorry sir, but, I've only got rooms with one bed left. One of them has a couch, though."

"I'll take it." Bucky said quickly. He dug his right hand into his many pockets. At that moment was when Alpha brought her attention back to Bucky and the motel owner. The man pointed to Bucky who was still searching his pockets for money.

"Father?" The man asked.

"Step-brother." Alpha answered dryly. The man raised an eyebrow but didn't have time to say anything because Bucky finally found some money that was found in the car and he had taken from gas stations they had stopped at that day.

"Will this be enough?" Bucky asked. The man nodded and quickly counted the money Bucky handed him. The man reached down and grabbed something from behind his desk. Alpha's shoulders tensed and hands clenched into fists. She forced herself to breathe when the man brought his hand back up and handed Bucky a pair of keys with a room number attached to a ring and the keys.

"Room 104." The man watched Bucky and Alpha leave with scrutiny. Alpha had a lot of trouble relaxing. The small movement of the man behind his counter had put her on edge. Hydra really had affected her in a bad way, and that worried her more than she was already. Bucky opened their room then locked it once they both had entered. Alpha immediately removed the thick jacket she had been wearing to reveal a simple black tank top. She got to the side of the queen sized bed then face planted. Bucky turned with concern. His eyes narrowed.

Alpha's spine was the same as always, unnerving. There were scars left on her neck from the machine Hydra had used to control her. More scars than normal were visible on her shoulder blades and arms. There were strange thin black lines along the inside of her biceps Bucky had never noticed before. Branching out from those lines were thicker black lines. One on each arm laid on the upper part of her bicep and the other on the lower. The upper thick lines wrapped around the outside of Alpha's biceps and the lower wrapped around the inside. Those black markings looked like strange new technology to increase the strength in her biceps much like the metal on her forearms.

Bucky walked over and dropped Alpha's charger next to her. She lifted her head for a moment then soon placed her arms under her chin.

"Do you want to take the bed?" Alpha asked. Bucky shook his head.

"You can take the bed. I'll take the couch." He sat down on the couch and began taking off his shoes. He rubbed his feet. "It seems strange to take off my shoes before going to bed while not being in that underground compound. We didn't have to worry about waking and immediately getting on the run down there."

"Do you think we'll be safe out here?" Alpha asked. Bucky shrugged and stopped rubbing his feet.

"I'm not sure. But, the doctor did say Hydra would believe we were all dead so I'd like to say we have a good head start." Alpha slowly sat herself up and took her shoes off as well. In the process of sitting up Alpha's face flushed and her head began to spin. She had been sitting in the car for so long her body didn't seem to enjoy any movements anymore.

"Is it just me or is it very warm in here?" Alpha asked while rubbing her calves and pushing her pant legs up a bit, trying to get air to her skin. Bucky leaned his elbows on his knees.

"You might just be experiencing your body still adapting to not being under Hydra's control. Take a cool shower. I'll wait up for you." Bucky replied. Alpha quickly rose to her feet and went to the bathroom because her face had begun to turn red. She had suddenly grown very warm and that worried her even more than she was already; turning her into more of a mess. She managed to shut the door quietly behind her only to fumble across the tiny bathroom and land on the edge of the tub. Her arms throbbed and knees felt bruised from the fall. Alpha had hit her jaw on the tub. She moved it around to absorb the pain and make it dissipate faster.

"Are you ok?" Bucky asked through the closed door. Alpha groaned quietly to herself as she heaved herself into a sitting position.

"Yeah, but I don't need LifeAlert. Go clean your gun or something. Occupy yourself." Alpha said sarcastically. She about could hear Bucky rolling his eyes from the other side of the door.

"Wait, what's LifeAlert?" Alpha took her turn to roll her eyes.

"Turn on the TV. Go educate yourself. I'm ok, just tired." Alpha hauled herself onto her feet with the help of the edge of the sink. She listened for Bucky to go away from the door before taking her quick shower. After Alpha took her short shower she searched through the many layers of clothes she had been wearing all day since escaping from the compound. The clothes she still had were a pair of knee length compression shorts, long black cargo pants, a tank top, and the baggy jacket the doctor had given her. Due to still not feeling well Alpha decided to wear just the shorts and tank top. She left the bathroom with the rest of her clothes wrapped up in her arms. Bucky was sitting on the edge of the bed watching TV. He turned.

"You still don't look too good." Bucky said. Alpha tossed her clothes next to the bed.

"You're not the fairest in the land either, old man." Alpha teased in a monotone voice. Bucky furrowed his brow.

"I already hooked up your charger when you're ready." Alpha sat next to Bucky with shaking legs.

"Thanks," Alpha murmured. Bucky turned off the TV and shifted so he was facing Alpha. He raised his right hand. Alpha leaned away with wide eyes.

"You're bleeding."

"Oh," Alpha returned to an upright state so Bucky could reach her. He wiped his thumb across of the top of Alpha's lip. Alpha retreated away with her hand covering her nose. "Oh dear." Alpha stood and rushed for the bathroom. Bucky followed to be sure she was ok. Bucky found Alpha standing with one hand resting on the edge of the sink and the other holding a few tissues to her nose. Her head was slightly tilted back. While Alpha took care of her sudden bloody nose Bucky noticed all the changes Hydra had made. In the compound Alpha had always worn long pants and usually a t-shirt, except for the first night he had spent with her.

Metal strips identical to the ones on Alpha's forearms lined along the center of her shins. Black lines like on her biceps traced around her calves, Bucky assumed, to strengthen her legs. Alpha still seemed so thin and delicate in Bucky's eyes, despite Hydra's attempt to change her. Bucky crossed his arms and leaned against the bathroom doorframe.

"Are you going to be ok?" Bucky asked in the kindest voice he could call up. Alpha lowered her head and removed the tissues from her nose.

"I don't know. Everything is kind of a freakish mystery right now. I'll figure it out… I guess." Alpha answered sullenly. She dabbed the tissue against her nose a few times and realized her nose had stopped bleeding. "It feels like everything has gone to shit." Alpha added quietly. Bucky pushed off of the doorframe and entered the bathroom.

"Hey," Bucky opened his arms. "Not everything has gone to shit just yet. I'm still here, aren't I?" Alpha nodded and accepted Bucky's hug. Bucky rubbed Alpha's back. Her metal spine felt strange under his human fingers. That was the reason he didn't like to touch his metal arm with his human one.

Alpha sighed. Bucky could feel Alpha's ribs expand against his chest and under his metal fingers. She was so small. So frail. Alpha could feel Bucky's heart beat against her cheek. It was bizarre to her. She had never felt another person's heartbeat before.

"Am I really your friend?" Alpha asked suddenly. Bucky shifted so his head rested against the top of Alpha's.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you be my friend?"

"When I woke up from being under Hydra's control I couldn't remember our entire journey. All we have accomplished. I still don't remember all of it. I didn't want to tell you I couldn't remember because I also couldn't remember if you were my friend or my handler. I just wanted to clarify, and… stuff." Alpha's voice was slightly muffled against Bucky's shirt. Bucky pulled away so he could see her face. Her cheeks were quite red and eyes surrounded by dark circles.

"You really don't look good. You need rest." Bucky led Alpha to the bed, making sure she could make it all the way. Bucky got her settled and tucked in next to her charger on the far right side of the bed. Alpha's hands shook as she reached for her charger. Bucky took it from her thin fingers. Alpha swallowed and watched Bucky's face as he reached over her to put in the charger.

"You've never outright told me where we're going." Bucky paused in attaching Alpha to her charger.

"I think it's time to look for Steve. Washington D.C. seems like a good place to start." Bucky answered. Alpha furrowed her brow.

"Why are you taking me with you?" Sadness bloomed up inside of Bucky. Bucky thought long and hard about what he was going to say before saying it.

"You're not fit to be going around on your own yet. Plus, I think you'll be safer with me." Alpha's face relaxed a fraction.

"Because I'm dangerous now, right?" Alpha's voice became cold.

"No, that's not it." Bucky tried to correct her but Alpha shook her head and rolled over away from him.

"Yeah it is…" Alpha sighed. "Put me to sleep please." Bucky rose to his feet and traveled to the other side of the bed, the direction Alpha was facing. He knelt down again and rested his forearms on the bed to be on Alpha's level.

"That's not why I want you to stay with me. I'm worried about Hydra catching up with you and taking you in again. I want to protect you." Alpha propped up her torso and lifted her head.

"Why would _you_ want to protect me?" Alpha's words stunned Bucky almost into silence.

"Because you are my friend. I care about you Allie. That's why." Alpha's eyes stared at Bucky's face for a few moments. Then she blinked a few times and began looking around the room in fear. She sat up fully to see the whole room better.

"Where am I?" Alpha's voice was an almost inaudible squeak. Her eyes settled on Bucky and she jumped back. "No, no, no, no…" Alpha stumbled out of the bed and backed up into the wall. Bucky brought himself to his feet agonizingly slowly.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Bucky breathed. Alpha crumpled into a ball on the floor, whimpering. Her hands pressed firmly into the sides of her head.

"They're trying to break in." Alpha whispered between shaky gasps. Bucky hurried to the other side of the room and knelt in front of Alpha. "Bucky, they're trying to hack my AI." Alpha's glistening eyes met Bucky's and held nothing but darkened fear in them.

"What can I do?" Bucky had to fight to keep his voice calm. Alpha opened her mouth to say something but couldn't seem to find the words. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands more firmly onto her head.

"I-I… I can't shake them." Alpha whimpered. Bucky placed his hands over Alpha's. "I won't say those words." Alpha clenched her jaw. She looked as though she wasn't talking to Bucky anymore or even registered he was still there. Bucky slowly removed Alpha's hands from her head. He held them tightly.

"You can do it. You're going to get through this." Bucky reassured even though he had no idea what was going on let alone how to help Alpha. Alpha let out a yell and wrenched her hands from Bucky's, returning them to her head. Suddenly Alpha began pounding her head against the wall.

"Get out!" Alpha cried. "Get out of my head!" Bucky grabbed Alpha's shoulders and pulled her away from the wall. She pounded one of her hands into her forehead. Bucky grabbed her wrists. Alpha's eyes opened in shock, realizing he was in fact still there. Bucky slipped his hands from Alpha's wrists to her cheeks.

"Look at me," Bucky growled. "Focus on me. You know me. I am your friend. I'm here to help you." Alpha's eyes searched Bucky's face. Alpha's chest rose and fell heavily as she gasped for air.

"S-so dark…" Alpha whispered. Her eyes grew wide and her pupils expanded to cover her eyes. But they didn't stay black. From the edges of Alpha's black eyes seeped red coloring until her eyes were completely red. Alpha began shaking.

"Stay with me." Bucky pleaded. Alpha leaned back, her jaw slackened, then she began to seize. Bucky settled her down onto the floor carefully as violent spasm coursed through Alpha's body that transitioned into her remaining ridged and unable to breathe. Bucky stroked the side of Alpha's face trying to calm her.

"Fight it." Bucky breathed. "You can fight it." Alpha went motionless with her eyes wide open. She still wasn't breathing. Bucky watched as the red of Alpha's eyes melted back into black then the black retreating to her pupils. But, no, the black color continued to shrink until Alpha was left with only color and no pupils. The light behind Alpha's eyes faded until they turned dull and lifeless. Tears choked Bucky's throat. He squeezed Alpha's shoulders, he shook her, anything to wake her up again. With a tear snaking down his cheek Bucky closed Alpha's eyes and hung his head. She was gone.

Alpha suddenly inhaled harshly. Bucky grabbed Alpha up in a bear hug once she had gotten a few good breaths into her previously lifeless body. She coughed and sobbed into Bucky's shoulder.

"I don't know Russian but whatever they tried to make me say didn't sound good." Alpha said so inaudibly Bucky almost missed it. He lifted his head from Alpha's shoulder but continued to hold her tightly. _What words? Those words?_

Later that evening Bucky got Alpha to go to bed but only on the condition he would stay next to her. She rested on his shoulder and part of his chest while he watched over her. She refused to sleep with the charger that night. She said she had to drown out her AI or else who ever was trying to hack it would have access to it again. Bucky didn't understand how all that worked but was willing to do anything to protect her. All she needed at that moment was comfort. Bucky didn't think he could do that very well but was willing to try. Anything for her.

Early the next day they got into the car and drove for the whole day. It took them three days of driving from before dawn until Bucky couldn't stay awake any longer until they reached D.C. Alpha didn't want to talk about the hacking incident or even seem to want to laugh anymore. She was broken apart and back to square one; the square she was in while at the compound. All Bucky had strived to awaken in Alpha again was gone.

When they did make it to D.C. they found free parking for the whole day and decided to walk where they wanted to. They decided to begin with the Captain America exhibit; the place Bucky had truly began to remember. The walk to the Captain America exhibit was short and pleasant. The autumn breeze was crisp and cherry blossom petals mixed with yellow and red leaves swirled through the air. The exhibit was still in the Smithsonian. Alpha and Bucky strolled nervously into the exhibit after a rather long discussion with the security guards to let them past the metal detectors because of "metal implants". That excuse wasn't an outright lie.

The lighting in the exhibit was rather dim except around certain pinpoints along the walls and in glass cases. They followed the flow of people but remained far enough away that they wouldn't get swept up in tour groups. There were moments Alpha would wander away from Bucky to get a better look at the marvels around her but also to give Bucky space. She didn't want to get too far away from him and lose him in the crowd but there were times she would glance back and see Bucky's "thousand yard stare" appear as his mind was transported back to 1945.

A smile grew on Alpha's lips when she came upon a glass case with Steve's performing clothes he took to battle for the first time as Captain America. Next was a small screen with Steve, Bucky, and presumably the rest of the Howling Commandos all laughing side by side. Alpha's smile faded. They were truly happy. Something tugged in the back of Alpha's mind. She had seen pictures of Steve before but seeing him laugh in that video made Alpha feel as though she had seen him before in real life. She had no idea where she could have possibly seen him in real life, even he didn't have the clearance to meet her at SHIELD. Alpha was so caught up in trying to remember if she could have possible met Steve and forgotten due to Hydra brainwash, she didn't notice Bucky appearing right next to her.

"I have no idea where they could have gotten that." Bucky murmured. Alpha's insides jumped but she tried to play it off.

"You look so different with short hair. You almost looked normal." Alpha glanced at Bucky sideways. The edges of his lips curled. Bucky jokingly slapped Alpha's shoulder.

"You're one to talk." He responded. He was smiling widely, Alpha noticed, similarly to how he was in the jerky black and white video. Alpha motioned to the rest of the large exhibit.

"Shall we continue?" She asked. They continued on their way. They ended breaking apart like before because they perused the exhibit at different paces. Finally Alpha came across a glass panel. There was a stoic picture of 1945 Bucky placed near the top left part of the panel. Alpha's heart sunk as her eyes scanned the panel. It was a small memorial for Bucky in the middle of Steve's exhibit; the heart of it in fact. Just as Bucky was in the center of Steve's heart. Alpha reached out and her fingers traced the dates. Alpha's eyes glazed over and her mind was thrown back into a flurry of emotions and memories mixed with nightmares to the point she couldn't tell them apart.

Bucky found Alpha at his memorial. She stood like a stone statue staring at the glass panel. It made Bucky uncomfortable to see that image of himself on that memorial. Bucky began to worry because when he came up to Alpha and turned to her she made no notion she knew he was there. Her eyes were blank and bore through the glass into nothingness. Bucky's heart skipped a beat. She looked just as she did when under Hydra's control. Bucky worried for a moment she had reverted or was getting hacked again. He glanced around the exhibit. There were too many people around. He didn't want to startle Alpha and make her jump or worse, attack. Not while they were in such a public place. So, Bucky took a different approach.

He settled his left hand firmly into his jacket pocket and wrapped his right arm around Alpha's shoulders. He gave her a light squeeze.

"Do you need some air?" He asked quietly. Alpha blinked a few times as though shaking herself from her deepest thoughts.

"No," Alpha replied almost inaudibly. Bucky's shoulders relaxed and he let a sigh escape his chest. Alpha was fine. "It's just a lot. I don't know why I'm getting so emotional." Alpha finally tore her eyes away from the glass. Bucky looked down and met Alpha's eyes from under her cap. She looked exhausted.

"It's ok… I know it's a lot. Why don't we leave and take a walk? It's a nice day out plus we still don't have any leads on where Steve could be." Bucky said. Alpha lowered her head back to the glass panel.

"Sure…" She paused and licked her lips. "Not to ruin the moment but they have two different year dates for your birth." Alpha added. Bucky did a double take and searched his small memorial. His jaw tightened and brow furrowed.

"Could it be a message of some kind?" Bucky asked. Alpha shrugged her shoulders but couldn't move them that much because Bucky's heavy arm was still laying across her shoulders.

"I have no idea. But it just looks sloppy to me." Alpha turned her head towards Bucky. "I guess Steve didn't actually love you that much." Bucky snickered.

"I guess not. Come on, let's get out of here." Bucky began pulling Alpha with his arm around her shoulders towards the exit. Bucky left his arm protectively around Alpha all the way until they were outside. Alpha hadn't even noticed his arm was still there until then. When she did, she patted his hand.

"I don't mind the comfort but you have a tendency to slouch your shoulders over me as though I'm the president and someone just tried to assassinate me." Alpha commented, trying to keep her voice light. Bucky shrunk back and pushed his hands even deeper into his jacket pockets, letting his shoulders slump even more inward.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not very well practiced in the way of comforting." Bucky shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head. They strolled down the street at a calm pace. They walked with a gap between them. A saddened smile grew on Alpha's lips and she bumped Bucky's left shoulder.

"You do ok. I feel comforted." Bucky tried to smile but he could see the pain in Alpha's eyes. She was trying to cover up the fact that Hydra had messed her up pretty badly. She wanted to appear strong even though Bucky had seen her at her weakest. Neither of them were entirely sure of why she did that.

"Well, if you need me I'll be right here." Bucky said.

"Yeah, on my right."

"And you'll be on my left."

They continued absorbed the fine early afternoon in silence. There was a moment when sirens began to blare and a few police cars and an ambulance sped past. Bucky set his jaw against the sudden chaos and swallowed his rapid heartbeat. He needed to stay strong for Alpha just like when they were in Hydra. As those vehicles went by Alpha reached out and grabbed Bucky's left arm. Her eyes remained on the sidewalk, focused on not freaking out or phasing out like she had in the Captain America exhibit. Bucky was startled by Alpha's sudden and decisive motion. Thinking it was the best thing to do without exposing his left arm, Bucky held out his elbow with his left hand still in his pocket. Alpha wrapped her right arm around Bucky's left one, bringing her body closer to his. She was practically hugging his metal arm but that didn't bother her. She only needed something else to think about except the dark feelings that grew up from the back of her mind when those emergency vehicles passed.


	14. Day 80 continued

_Day 80 continued…_

A long time passed in the quiet of the afternoon. Alpha and Bucky ended up making it to a very large memorial. It was the World War II memorial to be exact. Alpha sat down on a bench while Bucky observed the entire memorial from every angle possible. Alpha kept her head rather low even though she wore her sunglasses. It had become a habit. She didn't want to risk someone recognizing her.

Alpha watched Bucky walk further and further away. He looked lost in a whole other world and couldn't sense what happened around him. Suddenly an old man waddled over to the same bench that Alpha sat on. He wasn't a short man but wasn't tall either and he huddled over his cane. His wrinkled face didn't look too bad for someone his age. His eyes were narrowed from the bright sun that had appeared from between the clouds. Alpha lowered her head even more but not so much she lost sight of Bucky. She and the strange old man sat in silence for a little while.

"It's a nice day out. Good for walking." The old man said. He had an interesting American accent but Alpha was struggling with remembering where it came from. _Georgia_ _? Texas? Louisiana?_ Alpha nodded even though she hadn't identified his accent yet.

"A beautiful day."

"Some people don't believe it but I still have good eyesight. That and my memory are the only things that haven't gone out quite yet." The old man continued. Alpha glanced over at him. He was wearing a hat that said "World War II Veteran" along the front. The old man smiled when Alpha realized he could see she was staring. Alpha lowered her head in shame while pushing her sunglasses higher up her nose.

"Sorry for staring, sir. It's not every day you get to meet a WWII vet." Alpha said hastily. The old man waved her off.

"That's alright. And, I would tuck your scarf a little higher up your neck if I was you. I caught a glimpse of it while walking over and thought I should quietly let you know." Alpha shrugged her scarf a little higher up her neck then pulled up her hood over her hat to keep everything in place.

"You're not freaking out, which makes me freak out." Alpha said stiffly. She shifted slightly away from the old man. "That tells me you know about stuff like that. Which makes you dangerous. Who are you?" Alpha tried hard not to sound rude but not to be nice either. He may have been an old man but appearances can be deceiving.

"You have no reason to fear me. I can't chase people down or shoot them anymore." The old man laughed a weak and breathy laugh. "I've gotten too old for that."

"Ok, but how were you not bothered by the stuff on my neck?" Alpha asked. The old man shifted and moved his cane so it rested against his leg.

"I saw many horrors during my time in service. I wasn't startled by what I saw on you, especially with recent events. But, I was troubled. How could such a nice girl like you get involved with stuff like that?" Alpha crossed her legs at her ankles and pushed her hands deeper into her jacket pockets.

"It's a long and complicated story." Alpha murmured, not wanting to say anything more. The old man nodded. "So who are you, anyway?"

"Call me Timothy." Alpha nodded.

"So, Timothy, what brings you to this memorial today? Other than to help me keep my cover." Alpha asked. She looked up and past the edge of her cap to find Bucky again. He was still walking around a good distance away.

"I needed to get out. And it's not every day you meet kind people like yourself." Alpha cracked a smile. "And you don't have to worry about me telling others about you. You seemed lonely so I wanted to talk not interrogate or report on you. I don't do that anymore." Timothy added. Alpha's shoulders relaxed a fraction.

"I greatly appreciate that. I'm trying to lay low. Being someone like me doesn't offer a laid back life." Timothy nodded vigorously.

"I'm glad to be of help. I have to say, you must be something special to be going about with him." Timothy nodded towards Bucky. Alpha's fists clenched.

"Who do you mean?" Alpha lied. Timothy turned and stared Alpha right in the eyes, kind smile gone.

"I could never forget that face. He's scruffier now and his eyes seem darker. They hold less light and life. But, I could never forget that face." Alpha's shoulders slumped.

"We're trying to lay low. We came here to find someone who could help us and found this memorial along the way. I didn't want to keep him from seeing it but I was worried someone would recognize him." Timothy interrupted,

"I'm not trying to cause a scene. I admire you for helping him. When I heard the news he was alive and what had happened to him I thought he could never join society again if he escaped Hydra. You've helped him so much, I can see it from here. Thank you." Alpha's brow furrowed and eyes widened behind her glasses.

"Actually, Timothy, he found me. We've been helping each other along the way. But, how do you know him?" Timothy took a moment to watch Bucky from afar. Bucky lifted his right hand and touched one of the large stones that was a part of the memorial.

"I fought alongside him and Steve, all the way back in 1945." Alpha's jaw dropped as realization and an image provided by her AI dawned upon her.

"You're Timothy Dugan, as in one of the Howling Commandos." Alpha scooted closer to Dugan. "I'm so sorry. You are a hero. You deserve more respect than I have been showing." Dugan cut Alpha off.

"I've had enough "sorry" this and "thank you" for that. I'm an old man now. I've had my fill. It's people like you that deserve being thanked. You most likely have saved Bucky's life just by being here with him today. I imagine it couldn't have been easy but," Dugan stood and saluted Alpha. "You have done us all a great service." Dugan lowered his arm. Alpha curled in her lips from embarrassment.

"But, you see, he was the one who pulled me into all this. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." Alpha tried to place Dugan's amazing thanks away from herself, but he wasn't having it.

"Are you telling me there were no moments you could have or should have left and then decided not to?" Dugan's voice was suddenly hard and pierced Alpha's core and made it cold. Alpha lowered her eyes to her shoes. Dugan continued, "It's people like you that deserve memorials like this. The quiet people who are secretly changing the world with their special ways people like me could never dream of doing." Alpha bit her bottom lip as it began to tremble.

"I'm not worth all that." Alpha said tersely between her teeth. Alpha stood. "I won't stop helping people or trying to amend for what I've done. But, I don't believe I deserve all that you've said. I'm sorry." A great sadness grew over Dugan's face.

"You're just like Steve. I can see why Bucky took a liking for you." Dugan patted both of his hands on Alpha's shoulders before quickly returning weight to his cane. "You may not believe it, but you really do deserve all I have said. Here, I want you to give this to him. He might find it funny, if his sense of humor hasn't changed." Dugan handed Alpha his hat then gave her another salute. And with that, Dum Dum Dugan was gone, hobbling away on his cane. Alpha watched the old man leave before turning her attention to the hat. It didn't look new but it was very well taken care of. Alpha's fingers traced over the lettering and fabric. There was something comforting about the feel of the hat.

Bucky slowly returned towards Alpha from across the memorial. She was standing alone in an open space with a dark blue hat in her hands. There was golden lettering on it that Bucky had to get very close to Alpha in order to read.

Tears welled up in Alpha's eyes as she held that hat. _He said she was like Steve. Somehow she was like Captain America and she had difficulty processing that._ _Maybe she really did deserve all Dugan had said… Just maybe she was worth all that and not what SHIELD and Hydra told her she was… She was worth something **more** than the weapon of mass destruction that she was..._

A cool breeze blew by and made Alpha shudder. Bucky wrapped his right arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Want to find a warmer place to sit for a while?" He asked. Alpha nodded without saying anything. "Where did you get that hat?" Bucky added. Alpha wordlessly handed it to him. Bucky removed his right arm from Alpha's shoulders to take it.

"I thought it would be funny if you wore it." Alpha attempted to smile but failed miserably. Bucky knit his eyebrows together.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, a bit shocked because he thought she had stolen it.

"I got to sit with an old man for a few minutes. He gave it to me to give to you." Bucky's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to speak but Alpha cut him off. "It wasn't Steve. His name was Timothy. He was in the Howling Commandos with you. He recognized you from all the way over here but didn't want to see you. He knew about all the stuff you have been through and so didn't want to make a scene. He is a really nice man." Alpha explained. Bucky closed his mouth and studied the hat. Alpha swallowed down the strange emotions Dugan had brought up inside of her. Bucky took off his hat and put on the WWII veteran hat.

"How do I look?" Bucky asked, his right arm brought back down to his side. Alpha couldn't help but smile.

"Pretty good for an old man." Bucky shrugged his shoulders then motioned for Alpha to turn around. He put his old hat into Alpha's backpack, which was filled with renewed supplies he had stolen on the way down to D.C. Once finished Bucky wrapped his right arm around Alpha's shoulders again. They journeyed down the street until they found a simple café. They took a table in a corner that was close to the door but also gave them a good view of the whole café.

Bucky had a small amount of money left so they bought a cup of tea for Alpha and a simple cup of coffee for him. Alpha sat and sipped at her tea with her hat off but sunglasses still on her nose. She tried not to look around too much in order to give an impression of being blind. It seemed like a pretty good cover in order to keep her eyes hidden.

"This isn't too bad. I might add it to my ideas of a perfect date." Bucky said quietly from behind his cup. Alpha lightly laughed through her nose.

"Same… This is a nice place. It's quiet yet has a good amount of background noise to hide our conversation. A good place to meet." Alpha added.

"I'm going to be right back." Bucky said while standing.

"I'll be right here." Bucky left with a smile which in turn made Alpha smile. She took that time to stare across the café and watch people as they went by. People-watching was something she always wanted to try but never could because of SHEILD and Hydra reasons. Once bored from watching people Alpha grabbed a napkin from the dispenser on the table. She began creasing and folding the napkin with nimble fingers.

Then a young man, about Alpha's age or possibly a bit older, approached her table. Alpha didn't turn her head but eyed him suspiciously from behind her glasses. He held a cup of coffee. His fingers drummed on the cup.

"Hi," He said after an awkward moment of him opening and closing his mouth trying to find words.

"Hello," Alpha replied. She raised her eyebrows. "Can I help you?" She dared to add.

"I'm sorry, my buddies over there," He pointed behind him across the café. A group of guys his age began laughing boisterously. "They dared me to come over here and talk to you."

"Well, you don't sound too bad but I'm not much of a people person." Alpha said. All of her mental alarms were screaming at that guy's presence. She couldn't tell if he had an alternative agenda or if his friends were really just that mean. He waved his free hand through the air.

"I get that. If you want me to leave I will." He said in a rather urgent and flustered voice. Alpha tilted her head slightly to the side and finally lined her head with his.

"As I said, you don't sound too bad. Why not have a seat? You can impress your friends for a while." Alpha said easily. She reached down and felt for her backpack before picking it up then placing it in her lap. There was a secret pouch on the very back of her backpack, the part that actually touched her body, where she kept a gun. She made it look like she was hugging her backpack's straps when in reality she was holding tightly to her gun and preparing to whip it out if necessary. The guy laughed awkwardly and sat down across from Alpha.

"What do you mean by I don't sound too bad?" He asked shyly.

"I don't wear these glasses for fun or a fashion statement." Alpha said dryly but her lips curled at the edges.

"Oh, oh dear. You're blind and I feel like a rude idiot." The guy stammered. Alpha waved her gun free hand to stop his blubbering. "Also not to seem rude, but how are you blind and doing origami?"

"It's ok. I get that a lot. I have muscle memory of how to make them. First someone taught me and now I can just remember." Alpha sighed. "So, what all do you want to talk about?" The guy's jaw dropped and no words came to him.

"Umm…" He squeaked.

"Why don't we start with a name?" Alpha suggested.

"I'm Curtis. I must say you pull off the buzz cut look very well." Curtis spouted. He immediately made a face of regret once his thoughts were out and gone before he could catch them. Alpha's lips curled into a smile without her control. She had finally found someone just as socially awkward as she was but minus crazy SHIELD and Hydra influences; hopefully.

"I'm Allie. Curtis is a nice name. Where are you from?"

"I'm from New York but I'm attending college here in D.C. I'm only a freshman though. So what are you up to?" Curtis said. Alpha's smile fell. If Curtis was around her age then Alpha would be a freshman in college as well if SHIELD and Hydra hadn't happened. That realization bore through Alpha's heart. To see what her life could have been like if she wasn't who she was; it hurt her.

"I'm taking a gap year." Alpha answered after quickly looking up different options high school graduates took with the help of her AI. "My brother is on leave from the military so he and I are taking a trip around the country. I was planning on going to college once he goes back overseas." She added, hoping it would make her story sound more real. Curtis nodded in understanding.

"So, that was the guy you were sitting with earlier?" Curtis asked. Alpha nodded her head. Curtis sighed with relief. "Wow, I was afraid he was your boyfriend or something. He's huge."

"Nope… just my big brother." Alpha murmured. There was something about calling Bucky her big brother that felt right in her heart.

"Well, that's cool! The fact you get to travel the country with your brother before he leaves is awesome. One of my best friends is in the military. He's deployed right now. You want to know something cool?" Curtis leaned slightly over the table to get closer to Alpha and be able to talk softer.

"What?" Alpha lowered her voice too, to play along.

"My buddy has met the Avengers." Alpha's eyes widened.

"No way,"

"Yeah, he said he couldn't get any of the rest of us to meet them but I've heard they're awesome." Alpha opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Bucky reappearing from a tucked away area of the café.

"Does he know how to contact them?" Alpha inquired. Her heart had begun thumping at the thought she could contact Steve.

"No, and if he did he didn't tell any of us. That's ok though. The Avengers deserve their privacy." Alpha nodded. At that moment Bucky silently walked up behind Curtis. Alpha licked her lips.

"James, this is Curtis. He was dared by his so called "friends" to come talk to me." Bucky went around the side of Curtis so Curtis could finally see him. Curtis jumped in his seat at the sight of Bucky. "Curtis, this is my brother James. He's in the army." Alpha added as Bucky glared down at Curtis. Curtis hastily stood and motioned for Bucky to sit.

"I'm sorry for taking your seat. Y-you can have it back now. I'm sorry." Curtis said, flustered. Bucky continued to keep his face emotionless but at a harsh angle under his new hat. Curtis made an expression of confusion. "What's with the WWII veteran hat?" He asked hesitantly.

"Gift from our grandfather. He was a great influence in my life." Bucky replied tersely. Alpha had to fight hard to keep from laughing at the situation. After all the horrible things she had been through, seeing the interaction between Bucky and Curtis was rather humorous.

"Oh, that's cool. Allie is really nice. You're lucky to have a sister like her… sorry again. It was nice meeting you." Curtis mumbled out before skirting away to rejoin his friends. Bucky watched Curtis leave with a fierce stare before sitting in his seat across from Alpha again. Alpha let a small laugh escape her lips.

"That was kind of fun." She admitted. Bucky's serious face broke into a wide grin.

"You know, he didn't seem too bad. There's hope for you yet, kiddo." Bucky took a sip of his coffee with a sly smile. Alpha snorted.

"No, he didn't seem too bad at all." Alpha held her mouth open to say something else when sudden movement across the café caught her eye. Bucky followed her gaze. It seemed as though everyone was crowding around a TV behind the serving counter. Bucky glanced back at Alpha who nodded towards the counter. Alpha slipped on her backpack but held her hands in the hidden pocket against her back. She remained on Bucky's heels as they joined the crowd. When she got a glimpse of Curtis, who was crowding in with everyone else, Alpha wrapped her left arm around Bucky's right one. He ignored her. What was being broadcasted on the TV was more important.

"What's going on? I can't get a good look." Alpha said in a low tone. Bucky moved so Alpha stood right in front of him but because she was shorter they both had a view of the TV. The TV showed buildings crumbling. The video was shaky and showed mostly dust. Then a whole city began to rise into the sky. What looked like robots soared through the sky following the city. Alpha's breathing became shallow. The voices of everyone in the café drowned out any hope of hearing what the news anchor was saying but everyone could tell what was going on. A whole city was being destroyed by an advanced technology they all didn't know existed. Hundreds of thousands of people were losing their lives before their very eyes. People murmured about how all that was transpiring before them was happening at all.

 _Wasn't there someone out there to evacuate those people? Where is this tragedy taking place? Who is responsible? Who is to blame? Are there efforts out there already for rebuilding that city? What is going to happen next? If that whole chunk of that city was to fall how much would it affect the surrounding city? Country? Continent? Could it affect the whole world?_

Alpha was barely breathing during that whole ordeal. It was too much for her to take in. All the horrors blooming like a horrific flower of disaster pierced Alpha's core and tore her heart into oblivion. It was just too much.

Bucky moved his right hand so it rested on Alpha's right shoulder. Both of his hands clenched at the sight. At the bottom of the TV sped a red line with white lettering inside of it. The line read,

"Breaking news; robotic terrorists attack Sokovia and raises most of the city up by high tech rockets. All Avengers on sight facing the threat and beginning evacuations with the help of old SHIELD helicarriers. More details to be determined soon."

"Steve's not here." Bucky murmured. Alpha tilted her head slightly to the side so one of her ears was closer to his face. "He's out there, on the other side of the world, fighting an army of robots. We won't be able to see him for a while." Bucky's hand tightened on Alpha's shoulder. Alpha raised her right hand and wrapped it around his.

"We'll find him eventually. I promise." Bucky continued to watch the TV but Alpha's attention was drawn elsewhere. Something in the back of her mind didn't feel right. It felt as though someone was watching over her shoulder or whispering in her ear from behind. Alpha narrowed her eyes at a blank wall not too far off. Her AI projected the image of a map of Washington D.C. On that imaginary map were many lighted dots. All of the dots were moving frighteningly quickly. Alpha's jaw clenched and she sharply inhaled. A singular blue dot was shining amongst the white. _Beta…_

Alpha blinked once and the image of the map disappeared.

 _Hydra will do whatever it can to get your tech._ Alpha's AI said quietly in the back of Alpha's mind, much like one's consciousness. _Are you sure you want to do this? You are guaranteed to die._ Alpha let go of Bucky's hand.

"I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Alpha said stiffly. Bucky didn't pay much attention to how Alpha's voice sounded. He was too frustrated and disappointed that Steve wasn't where he and Alpha had literally given their blood, sweat, and tears to get to him. Alpha took the family restroom/handicapped instead of the public one. What she was about to do wouldn't end well if someone was to walk in on her.

Alpha forced herself to breathe steadily but those breaths shook from fear. She wanted to live, to stay with Bucky until the very end just as she had promised him on Clint's porch. But, she wanted to keep her technology from Hydra exponentially more.

Alpha rested her shaking palms on the edge of the sink after removing her sunglasses. Alpha quickly removed her hood and scarf, placing them next to her sunglasses on the sink. Alpha's AI continued to ask her if she was making the right decision but Alpha wouldn't listen to her anymore. Alpha sniffed back tears of fear and raised her right hand to the back of her neck. Alpha placed her thumb on the right side of the metal plate which served as the anchor/bridge from her tech inside of her body to outside. Alpha then pressed her thumb on a specific spot on that plate next to the metal sections of her spine. That spot was actually a button that normally sat level with the rest of the plate. There was a loud click and then the most painful sensation Alpha had ever felt before. Alpha dropped to her knees. The pain split apart her skull from the inside out from the very back of her head to the point where her nose and brow bridges met between her eyes. Alpha bit down so hard on her left hand to keep from screaming she drew blood. The pain from her hand helped to drown the pain from her head but not much. Alpha's shaking right hand waited until something small fell into it from the back of her head.

Alpha gasped heavily for air. She slowly brought her right hand around and dropped what had fallen into it onto the clean white sink. The microchip was the size of the nail on Alpha's pinky finger. It was discolored and covered in fresh blood and most likely a bit of brain matter. Alpha covered her mouth with her left hand. Alpha began to cry. She had always been a silent crier but had to fight hard in order to keep from screaming on that bathroom floor.

Alpha wasn't sure how much time had passed but no matter how much it really was, it was enough. Alpha could feel her brain and body deteriorate while she sat on that bathroom floor. Her feet went numb much quicker than normal. Her head spun and the pain from removing her AI ebbed away into an abnormally soft texture. It was like she was getting drugged but much worse. After that amount of time Alpha finally got herself to move. She used the sink to help lift herself and return proper blood flow to her legs. Alpha's knees shook terribly but she needed to move. With determination in her fingers Alpha grabbed some thick paper towels from a basket on the sink and a pen that was left on the bathroom floor. She began mindlessly scribbling on the paper towels.

 _Dear Bucky,_

 _I hate it how heartfelt letters begin like this, but unfortunately it is the hard truth. By the time you read this I will be dead. I'm sorry but at the same time, I'm not. It was bound to happen._

Alpha paused and inhaled deeply to keep conscious. Her hands trembled. Alpha clenched them tightly until she could calm them enough to continue writing. She wrote an entire letter on those paper towels. Once finished Alpha cleaned her AI chip then folded her letter around it. She tucked her folded paper towels into a special pocket in her backpack; a pocket Bucky could easily find.

Alpha cleaned off the back of her neck the best she could before putting her scarf and hood back up. Alpha looked into the mirror to be sure the back of her neck was fully covered when she noticed both of her eyes were blue. Alpha lightly touched the lower lid of her once red eye. She had to blink a few times to be sure it was real. She quickly grabbed her sunglasses and placed them on her nose. Alpha turned towards the restroom door. She took one step forward. That leg buckled beneath her, sending her tumbling to the tiled floor. Alpha choked back a cry. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as a few tears escaped her eyes. Her tears burned her skin. Her body was rebelling to the removal of her AI and breaking apart.

But Alpha couldn't stay there. She needed to let Bucky know Beta and other Hydra agents were coming. She needed him to escape as quickly as possible. If she had to stand in front of Bucky to take bullets in order for him to escape, she was going to do it. She was dying anyway and would become brain dead within the next hour, resulting in actual death shortly after unless placed on life support.

Alpha hauled herself back to her feet. It took her some time but she made it in the end. She took a few breaths to gain the strength to steady herself. She reached for the door handle. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest. Her blood rushed through her head and tingled in her fingertips. Alpha walked slowly through the door, making sure her hood was up far enough and scarf fully covering her neck. To her surprise Bucky was waiting close by the door, facing away towards the exit. His arms were tucked stiffly into his jacket pockets. Alpha strode up to his side and pulled on his sleeve.

"Sorry if that took long. But, we need to go. My AI caught some chatter from Hydra channels. Beta and a large Hydra team are in the city looking for us." Alpha explained. Bucky stared at Alpha's face. His eyes searched across the hills and valleys that formed her normally sweet and kind face. Something was very wrong. Bucky could tell. Her lips were slightly purple and blue, more so than normal. Her cheeks were pale and almost devoid of natural color. Bucky furrowed his brow.

"Ok, the car isn't too far from here." Bucky said calmly but held deep suspicion in the back of his mind. He walked out of the café shoulder to shoulder with Alpha. He glanced both ways down the street.

"They're coming from the west. We need to take a different path to the car." Alpha commented, hoping they were still coming from that direction. Bucky nodded.

"Follow me." They walked at a brisk pace down the sidewalk and Alpha had a lot of trouble keeping up with Bucky's long stride without her AI to keep her brain functioning. Bucky noticed it too. He opened his mouth to confront Alpha about her abnormal behavior when there was a squealing of tires. Bucky threw out all thoughts of keeping cover. In the amount of time it took for the SUV to jump the curb right behind Bucky and Alpha was the same amount it took for Bucky to wrap his arms around Alpha's torso and jump up. Bucky jumping up reduced some of the power of getting rammed by an SUV and he slid towards the windshield. Alpha groaned and took longer than normal to bounce back from the crash. Bucky grabbed onto Alpha's arm and dragged her along. Alpha stumbled a few steps but was soon sprinting down the sidewalk alongside Bucky.

Bucky got another clue something was terribly wrong with Alpha when he noticed she couldn't keep up with his sprint and was heaving for air. Alpha's lungs were beginning to fail. Bucky turned a corner and Alpha tripped trying to keep up. She collapsed onto the concrete and couldn't get back up.

"B-Bucky!" Alpha wheezed. Alpha noticed her sunglasses falling off when she tripped but found herself blinking forcefully even though they were gone. Her vision was going grey and dark around the edges. Bucky dropped to his knees. He lifted Alpha by her shoulders to see her even more gaunt face. Bucky's brow furrowed deeply. He finally saw her eyes. They were the same shade of beautiful blue and grey.

"What did you do?" Bucky breathed. But Alpha didn't get a chance to answer right away. A car nearby exploded. Bucky ducked Alpha down so most of his torso was covering her. The blaze died down and Bucky could lift his head. Beta's daunting outline appeared through the smoke with a large tactical force behind him. Beta aimed the grenade launcher in his arms at the small shop next to Alpha and Bucky. Bucky tossed Alpha onto her feet. He practically carried her because her body had become so weak. The grenade went off. Rubble crashed down upon Bucky and Alpha. Bucky pushed Alpha to the ground and jumped over her with his metal arm held overhead. Bucky let out a yell as large pieces of concrete pummeled his body. Alpha blacked out for a moment and when she regained sight all she saw was thick dust.

"Run," Bucky groaned from over Alpha. Bucky tossed off some of the larger pieces of building from his shoulders. Alpha's tear soaked eyes stared at Bucky's face in fear. "Go that way. I'll keep them occupied. When I'm done I'll come looking for you in there." Alpha opened her mouth to speak but Bucky shushed her with a raised finger.

"Go," He said a bit louder. Alpha wrapped her feeble arms tightly around Bucky's torso.

"I'm doing what I know is right. That's what I'm doing." Alpha said into Bucky's ear. Before he could ask her what she meant she was gone between two deteriorating buildings. Guns began firing from the street, some going into the alley. Partway down that small alleyway Alpha ducked into a side door into a building. Alpha ran through that building until her lungs felt they were going to burst. She stared in horror as she came up into a dead end. There was no escape. Her chest heaved up and down trying to calm her heart but all in vain. Heavy footsteps came slowly thudding behind her.

"It's over," The gravel voice of Beta growled behind her. Alpha closed her eyes as she came to a hard truth. "It's time to stop running." Alpha opened her eyes and a few tears escaped, tracing clean lines through the dust and dirt on her cheeks. She turned slowly to face the end.

"You're right," She breathed. "I'm done running. I'm done fighting." There was a bang. Alpha's torso jerked backward to compensate for the shock of the shot. Alpha's jaw was left slightly agape. Surprisingly she couldn't feel any pain. A few more shots echoed in the small and distraught room.

Outside Bucky heard the shots. He was gasping for air from the fight he had just finished. His acute ears pinpointed where the shots had come from. His heart stopped. It was from the direction he had told Alpha to run. With wide eyes filled with tears Bucky sprinted for the dilapidated buildings.

Alpha chest limply drew gasps for air on the floor. Blood was pooling in her mouth and dribbling onto her chin. She felt no pain. She felt sleepy more than anything else. One of her hands rested on her stomach and the other was lying out to the side. She could barely feel the uncomfortable rubble she was lying on but it held her torso up slightly like rough pillows. Beta stared down at her as she lay dying. Alpha's bottom lip trembled. She felt no pain but was brimming with fear. A few more tears slid down her cheeks and nestled into her hair. Beta turned to leave. Alpha took the small gun from the hidden pocket of her backpack; which she still wore.

"It's time for you too." She mumbled as she aimed the weapon. Beta fell with a crash as the echo of the final shot rang in Alpha's ears. Alpha's arm shook until it landed limply on the broken floor. Alpha listed out all the things she wanted to tell Bucky before going so she wouldn't waste any time while he was there.

She waited. And waited… and waited…. Her eyes slid shut and she finalized the things she wanted to say into two words; "thank you".

Bucky burst through to the small room. His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. Beta laid dead a few strides from the door. He was shot in the back of the head, the only place that could permanently put him down. Alpha's body was laid out in the very back of the room. She was shot in the chest three times. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. Bucky rushed to her side but it felt like his world had slowed to a crawl. His hands hovered over her, afraid to find out the worst. Soon he brought up courage and lightly pressed a hand onto her forehead. Alpha awoke, startled. Her tear filled eyes searched the room for the source of the touch. Bucky hovered over her and said soothing words to calm her. He took one of her hands and pressed it onto her bleeding chest. Alpha's glazed eyes took a few moments to fully focus on Bucky's face. Her lips curled slightly at the edges.

"Buck," She breathed, unable to say anything else. Bucky lifted her onto his knees and stroked the side of her face. His fingers were bloodied and left streaks on her already dirty face.

"Yeah, it's me. Everything's going to be fine. I'm going to get you out of here, just like I promised. I'm going to take good care of you." Bucky said, trying to reassure himself more than Alpha. Alpha frowned.

"There are s-so many t-things I want to tell you." Alpha stammered. Bucky nodded earnestly. "B-but most of all, I want to thank you." Bucky's eyes filled with tears.

"I haven't done anything." Bucky began sobbing. Alpha shook her head. Her blooded fingers reached up and lightly touched his unshaven face.

"You've done everything." She swallowed with difficulty. "Y-y-you… are my friend." Alpha's breathing suddenly be came shallow and she began to panic. Bucky stroked her head and cheek with a hand, trying to calm her back down.

"I need you to save you're strength. I'm going to pick you up now. I'm getting you to a hospital." Bucky began to lift Alpha. Alpha called out in pain, resulting in Bucky putting her back down on his knees.

"No, no, no… It's too late." She exhaled deeply and more blood dripped down the corners of her mouth. She steadied her eyes to fixate on Bucky's. She pressed her blooded hand firmly onto his chest. Alpha set her jaw. She needed Bucky to understand what she needed to say.

"You n-need to find him." She stuttered. Bucky began shaking his head. He began shushing Alpha.

"You need to save you're strength. I'm going to get you out of here and you're going to be fine." Bucky said quietly. Alpha gave him a saddened look.

"I'm going to die, Bucky. I can't let anyone get to me anymore. This... is the only way." Alpha said darkly. Bucky broke. He bowed his head into Alpha's shoulder. His broad shoulders, the things of raw power that Alpha had feared for years, were shaking from powerful sobs.

"F-find Steve," Alpha began choking. Bucky searched around for any way he could help her. She freed enough of her lungs to say the last she wanted to say. "Please, don't stay alone. F-find… Steve." She gasped. Alpha coughed a few more times then gazed up fearfully into Bucky's face.

"... scared..." She whimpered. Bucky gave her a tight hug and a sad smile. He rubbed her cheek with his human hand.

"Everything's going to be fine." Bucky said with his sad smile even though it pierced his heart with immense pain. Alpha nodded.

"Destroy my stuff but take my ashes to Clint," She began coughing again. Bucky did all he could to ease her suffering.

"I'll do anything you say. I made a promise to take care of you and I'm stubborn." Bucky said. Alpha laughed limply. Her eyes began to close and she turned her head towards Bucky's arm.

"Don't give up... hope…" She breathed almost inaudibly. Bucky nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. He lifted her up in his arms so he could cradle her better. Bucky couldn't remember a time he had ever cried as much as he did at that moment.

A piece of him died that day with Alpha, a piece that wouldn't even return once he was face to face with his best friend months later.

Hours after the attack Bucky stood in front of a large bonfire. He had wrapped up Alpha's body so she was protected and comfortable. He used Beta's body to keep the fire going as well as get rid of all the cyborg technology Hydra had put into him. While Bucky waited for the bonfire to burn out he looked through Alpha's backpack. He found her letter. Her final words broke him. She asked him to guard her AI chip with his life and to find a safe place to keep it. Alpha believed there was still good in the world and that someone out there would need her AI more than she and could use it for good. Alpha's final hope was for her greatest creation to finally be used for the good of others, not for destruction.

Bucky waited until the very last embers were gone from the fire. He then wandered through the woods until he found an abandoned house. He left Alpha's backpack there and the rest of her stuff that couldn't bear to keep with him, including the WWII veteran hat. He also left a special digital marker that SHIELD could easily track and then find her. He couldn't stay to be sure she was going to be fine, knowing he wasn't keeping his promise. She would be furious with him but he didn't feel worthy to care for her AI and find it a new home. He couldn't bear that kind of burden upon his shoulders while on his search for Steve.

Bucky left the house with a heavy heart. But, Alpha was right; he was ready. Bucky set out with Alpha's hat on his head and a new determination in his step. He began his search for Steve knowing little about the events to occur about a year from that day and how those events would change the world forever; for everyone.

All he knew was the he was never going to forget Alpha or how she influenced his life. No matter what was to come he would never forget. He would fight to never be the Winter Soldier again.

Never again.

* * *

 _P_ _S_

 _This my first fanficiton I've ever written. I greatly considering making a sequel to this and expanding upon the things that I brought up and haven't finished with yet. Please feel free to send me your thoughts through reviews or PMs. I love feedback! Please keep those thoughts to constructive criticism or things you believe I could do better or good thoughts in general. I'd love to hear your feedback on how I did but don't want to only see negative comments towards my work. That isn't very helpful to make me a better writer/story teller. After all, I want you guys to enjoy reading my stories. Many thanks and congratulations, you made it all the way through!_


End file.
